Digital love
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Tomoko por fin logró conseguir un novio, aunque no conociera su identidad ni mucho menos él la de ella. Una pequeña sugerencia: no te enamores por internet, porque esa persona puede resultar ser tu hermano. •Incesto•
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como el manga es pertenencia de Nico Tanigawa. Sin embargo, esta historia es mía y solo mía é_e

 **Advertencia** : Incesto, duh.

* * *

 **|Prefacio.**

Dejó caer el peluche que mantuvo apretando contra su pecho, y su rostro se deformó en el pánico. No era que estuviera asustada; es sólo que tenía una horrible mezcla de vergüenza, incomodidad, y ganas de tirarse por la ventana —cosa que a ella le pasaba muy seguido—.

Y es que de todas las humillaciones silenciosas por las cuales estuvo pasando desde que inició su vida como chica de preparatoria, esta era la peor. Quería enterrarse y quedarse ahí hasta que los gusanos decidieran comérsela.

Además, para empeorar la situación, su estúpido hermano menor estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación con desgano, probablemente, pasando por las mismas dudas que tenía ella en aquellos momentos.

No se dignó a moverse y él no quiso entrar.

—Hey—lo escuchó decir del otro lado.

Maldijo, odiando su suerte, a todos los dioses, y a las figuras de Eren y Mikasa que tenía sobre el escritorio; las cuales parecían mirarla como si le hicieran burla.

Pensó que era el mejor momento para correr desnuda por la calle, llamar a los aliens y pedirles por favor que la abdujeran y no la devolvieran nunca a su mundo de origen. Aunque también podría solucionarlo huyendo a la casa de Yuu-chan antes de que su hermano la atrapara en un intento de hablar el tema que ella quería con todas sus fuerzas evitar.

Se levantó para desconectar su computadora, sin importarle todas las significativas ventanas de aquella página de anime que estuvo leyendo antes de enterarse del desastre que estuvo viviendo sin darse cuenta.

Entonces dijo lo único que se puede decir cuando descubres que el novio cibernético del cual estás enamorada resulta ser tu hermano.

—Voy a suicidarme.

* * *

 **|•Notita** :

Incesto, shiiiiiii n_n

Hola bebesitos, conejitos, rechonchitos (? dejaré este caramelito por aquí nwn.

Deja un review ¿n_n?, hace bien para tu alma u_u.

Gracias por leer uwu.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como el manga es pertenencia de Nico Tanigawa.

* * *

 _Espera por mí._

 _Te prometo que seré perfecta._

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular, voy a recurrir al lado fácil.**

La gente siempre espera que seas algo, hagas ciertas cosas, y luzcas de un modo determinado. Y eso era algo que Tomoko sabía mejor que nadie. Lo había aprendido luego de la serie de decepciones que constituyeron su deprimente primer año como chica de preparatoria.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Su determinación seguía intacta, aunque ya cursara el segundo grado y hasta la fecha no haya logrado gran progreso en cuando al estatus social de la clase « _de hecho, no había conseguido nada. Pero qué más da, nadie debería saberlo_ ».

Seguían las zorras en el trono.

Y ella por lo más bajo.

« _Malditas-popularidad-faldas-matar-bragas rosas_ », era lo único que llenaba su mente como una sucesión de tortura psicológica.

Por esa ínfima razón, sabía que no estaba lista aún. Había subestimado aquello que creía tan simple (porque no es sólo usar maquillaje y traer falda corta), necesitaba el máximo de sus capacidades para poder ser la chica más popular de todas.

¿Cómo las puliría? El internet.

Claro, porque es el mejor lugar para el cinismo. O también para ser quién en realidad eres. Llamarte como quieras, escribir lo que sea, sacar a la luz opiniones que nunca te atreverías a decir en el mundo real con la comodidad del anonimato, e infinidad de lujos más, que, en su situación, Tomoko quería aprovechar al máximo.

Se río para sí misma con los labios sellados, como si la solución a todos sus problemas lo encontrara de pronto frente a la pantalla de la computadora, el lugar en el que sentía más cómoda en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Mucha gente se volvía famosa por internet, haciendo blogs, escribiendo criticas exageradamente llamativas, o por tener un talento común pero ser una belleza exótica.

Y cuando fuese su turno, sería capaz de ser admirada no sólo en la escuela, sino que afuera también.

Ansiaba desesperadamente ese momento.

Decidida, creó una cuenta en una red social llamada _Puchpox_ , la primera que encontró. Tenía un sistema parecido al de Facebook, pero al parecer sólo estaba disponible en Japón.

—¿Qué debería poner en mi perfil? —se preguntó.

Estaba horriblemente tentada a buscar fotos de chicas con dos grandes cosas colgando del pecho y escoger una de ellas (las necesitaba si quería conseguir chicos) pero pensó que si se hacía muy popular en ese lugar tarde o temprano tendría que mostrarse frente a una cámara o algo así.

Al final, sólo puso una imagen de _Final Fantasy._ No se atrevía a fotografiarse aún.

Lo malo es que aunque se haya pasado toda la tarde enviando solicitudes de amistad, nadie aceptó.

* * *

Ese sería uno de los peores lunes para Tomoko. Lo supo cuando bajó a desayunar luego de ponerse su usual uniforme, cuando Tomoki la miró feo, y cuando notó que los huevos en su plato estaban quemados. Su _hermanito_ menor era un ogro los lunes por la mañana, y ella se sintió un ogro también. ¿Lo peor? En el primer periodo le tocaba clase de educación física.

El gimnasio le desesperaba más que la segunda temporada de _Swort art online_. Siempre tenían que trabajar en equipo o en parejas, y ella terminaba sola sin importar la situación. Luego el maestro le pregunta la razón por que no tiene a alguien, siente la desesperación, todos la miran, ella quiere sacarse la piel, empieza a temblar. O bueno, algo así. El punto es que es realmente horrible.

—¿Qué me miras? —gruñó él.

Tomoko le quitó los ojos de encima. No es que lo estuviese mirando, es sólo que se perdió en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en su rostro.

Tomoki tenía una cara horrible. No es que fuese poco atractivo, es sólo que al principio de la semana siempre mostraba ese semblante de perro rabioso. Ella no dudaba en que le sacaría un dedo si se atrevía a tocarlo.

Sí, de profunda adoración y propuestas de matrimonio, su hermano había pasado a actuar como un completo _tsundere_ en su presencia. Como si tuviese un _no-sé-qué_ en su contra. Porque actuaba como un chico muy simple estando en presencia de su madre y sus amigos, sólo con ella tenía esa manía de ser evasivo y cortante.

« _Debió ser la adolescencia_ », pensó, mientras devoraba los huevos con desgano « _como a las chicas nos viene el periodo, a él también debe pasarle algo en la entrepierna_ ».

En su inocencia, se convenció de ello.

Como ambos terminaron de desayunar al mismo tiempo, partieron rumbo a la escuela muy cerca el uno del otro por primera vez. Tomoki solía irse antes para no tener que llegar a la escuela con su hermana, y ella no se esforzaba en alcanzarlo. Pero en ese momento pudo ver su espalda y escuchar el sonido leve de sus pisadas al andar, convenciéndose en su fuero interno que ir a la escuela con algún amigo podría sentirse de la misma forma.

Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía imaginar a Tomoki como su amigo o como algo cercano. Sin embargo, cuando la brisa veraniega agitó sus cabellos, llevándole el aroma de lleno al rostro de Tomoko, ella sólo pudo pensar que era el mejor olor del mundo.

* * *

Como de costumbre, en el salón no recibió un " _¿qué tal el fin de semana?"_ tampoco algo como " _choca esos cinco"_ , ni siquiera un " _buenos días_ " por parte de los compañeros a su paso. Sólo se sentó, creyéndose tan invisible como todos los días.

Era como si lo hicieran a propósito.

Pero, de todos modos, Tomoko prestaba la atención que los demás no le prestaban a ella. Veía, como una observadora anónima, el comportamiento superfluo y repetido de los alumnos que la rodeaban; inventando, fantaseando, y queriendo ser como ellos.

Se perdía, de pronto, en un esquema tan simple como complicado.

Aunque no se esperó que empeorara aún más. A penas la puerta se abrió, fue como si un aura distinta se apoderara de ese lugar. Una mezcla horrible de admiración, belleza, y justificado egocentrismo. Todos centrados en una misma persona, la que caminó junto al maestro y se robó toda la atención como un imán.

—Tenemos alumna nueva—dijo él anciano como si no fuese obvio, indicándole a la chica que se presentara.

—Encantada de conocerlos, soy Tsukiyomi Megumi.

Y no soltó una palabra más, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y sonreía levemente como quien posa frente a una cámara.

Tomoko la catalogó como zorra inmediatamente al evaluar lo corto de su falda y la piel pálida cubierta en maquillaje. De cabello plateado y larguísimo, ojos azules y figura formidable, la chica se preguntó cómo es que le ganaría a algo como eso. Sin importar desde donde mirara la situación, parecía ya decidido que Megumi — _o como se llamase_ — se volvería la chica más popular de la clase.

Nunca había hablado con ella, pero ya la odiaba. Dentro de lo que ella conocía de odio.

¿Lo peor? A la nueva le habían asignado un puesto justo a su lado, al fondo de la clase y en la fila del medio. Como si no fuese suficiente el brillo de diva que expelía, tenían que sentarla justo con Tomoko Kuroki, la chica más sombría y silenciosa de segundo año. ¡Genial! ¡Maravilloso! Qué grandísima idea, deberían felicitar al maestro regalándole un viaje de primera clase a villa sarcasmo.

A estas alturas, ella no sabía si reír o llorar. Tal vez debería hacer ambas.

—Hey—escuchó. Tomoko parpadeó. ¿Alguien le había hablado? —. ¿De casualidad, tu apellido es Kuroki?

¿Cómo saber si aquello no era más que un delirio de su mente o un sueño absurdo? Le gustaría poder ver venir cada hecho detalladamente, para así poder tener tiempo de pensar en la forma de actuar más idónea, la respuesta perfecta.

Pero, lamentablemente, siempre daba las respuestas equivocadas, a las personas que menos querría decepcionar. Y la chica nueva era una de ellas (si bien había decidido odiarla, tenerla cerca podría ser muy beneficioso. Era la técnica de los débiles, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a utilizarla).

—¿E-Eh? um… sí—respondió apenas.

—Vaya—sonrío Megumi, altiva, volviendo la atención al maestro.

Tomoko suspiró al sentir el peligro disminuir, sin enterarse de las miradas furtivas que la chica nueva le dirigía cada ciertos lapsos de tiempo.

* * *

Algunas personas consideran que la mala reputación en la escuela preparatoria es para delincuentes, pandilleros, o _hippies_. Pero nunca se detienen a pensar en _aquellos que no tienen una en lo absoluto_. Los que no pertenecen ni a los muy populares ni a los que están ahí para dar mal ejemplo.

Tomoko sólo había sido una _ocupa-sillas_ , alguien que pierde el tiempo gastando oxígeno. Y almorzaba, iba al baño, entraba al salón; como un fantasma solitario que vaga por aquellos lugares que le gustaría añorar, pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un fantasma es alguien que no ha podido lograrlo. Y ella no quería ser uno.

Por eso insistía, en un intento de volverse el ser perfecto que pudiese conquistar la escuela « _de paso pisoteando a la tal Megumi_ », y conseguir novios por montón. No era momento para rendirse, ni mucho menos para echarse para atrás. Había decidido que el conducto entre ella y una vida divertida repleta de vida social, sería el internet.

Como si sus pensamientos influyeran indirectamente en la realidad, su celular vibró tenuemente desde el bolsillo en su falda. Dio un salto por el inusual fenómeno. Si de por sí ya era raro que no la llamaran o le enviaran mensajes durante los fin de semana, era aún más extraño que lo hicieran durante horas laborales.

Pensó, entonces, que su celular podría haber sido poseído por un _Shinigami_ , como el anime que había visto el otro día. El problema era que Tomoko no era una heroína y no estaba de ánimos para luchar contra el mal (o contra el bien).

Sacó el celular del bolsillo y lo revisó con desconfianza para, finalmente, darse cuenta de que efectivamente era un mensaje. Y no uno cualquiera, sino que provenía del chat perteneciente a la red social que se había creado el día anterior. Sí, alguien le había hablado.

Agradecía tener internet móvil, y, también, el haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en que si _Puchpox_ tenía versión de escritorio, fácilmente podría estar disponible una adaptación para el teléfono celular.

Sin más espera, lo abrió, leyendo el contenido. Se sentía presa de una ansiedad que no había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Decía: « _¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_ ».

Tomoko parpadeó, confusa. No vio un " _hola_ " por ninguna parte. ¿Y es que por internet las personas no se saludan? Se removió en su pupitre, pensando en algo que escribirle antes de que el maestro notara que había sacado el teléfono en clases.

Pero sonó la campana y con ella vino su profundo agradecimiento. Mientras almorzaba, podría pensar en alguna respuesta que no sonase tan desesperada pero que tampoco pareciese muy indiferente.

Pero claro, el destino la odiaba. Cuando rebuscó en su mochila, no sintió el característico bulto que hacía su comida por entre los libros. ¿No podría haberse quedado en casa, no? Aquello ya sería demasiado. Moría de hambre, y no tenía nadie a quien pedirle algo.

Bueno, sí había una persona. La qué sabía debía evitar a toda costa durante ese día si no quería ser comida viva. Su hermano era lo suficientemente insoportable durante los lunes e insuficientemente amable con ella como para esperar que se dignara a lanzarle un grano de arroz.

Sin embargo, el hambre le ganó y minutos después se vio a sí misma asomándose a uno de los salones de primer año.

Temblaba, naturalmente, al notar que el grupo dentro del salón volvió la vista en su dirección, formando un tortuoso e innecesario silencio. Tomoko sólo estiró el cuello y buscó entre las cabezas, exageradamente aliviada cuando vislumbró la cabellera de su hermano. Por alguna razón, le pareció que él destacaba entre los demás, como si brillara entre sombras difusas y aterradoras qué, lamentablemente, tenían voluntad propia.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —le dijo una de ellas. Tomoko guardó silencio y sólo apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a Tomoki, quien de espaldas a ella no se había enterado de nada.

No se sentía en condiciones de hablar. Sentía que si lo hacía, saldría todo como un vomito de letras sin sentido.

—¡Kuroki-kun! —lo llamó la chica.

El susodicho se limitó a dejar lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en su pupitre y voltear el rostro para ver que sucedía. Le perturbó de sobremanera ver a su hermana en la puerta, con rostro nervioso y las rodillas apretadas con fuerza. Parecía que quería ir al baño.

Inhaló y exhaló un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. Si bien ya era suficiente el tener que estar viendo a su hermana en casa, consideraba que soportar sus peticiones extrañas y fuera de lugar en la escuela también ya era demasiado.

En cambio, para Tomoko, todo sucedió muy rápido. Advirtió a Tomoki de pronto muy cerca de ella, un apretón en su muñeca, y como era arrastrada lejos de allí; a salvo de las miradas que la estuvieron perturbando durante los últimos segundos.

La soltó al doblar el pasillo, enfrentándola con su característico humor de perros.

—¿Qué?

Tomoko lo miró desorientada, pero luego todas las ideas se formaron a modo de lista dentro de su cabeza. Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Miró el rostro de su hermano pensando en que un Tomoki a la parrilla tal vez no estaría tan mal.

Pero primero calibraría sus opciones.

—¿Qué hizo mamá hoy?

—Onigiri con bollos de carne—le respondió él, parpadeando un par de veces—. ¿Para eso me buscaste?

—Dame de tu comida—ordenó, sintiendo que se le antojaba terriblemente.

—No, vete.

Tomoko lo maldijo en su mente. No había necesidad de que la tratara así. De hecho, nunca pudo asimilarlo completamente, pero el cambio abrupto de la actitud de Tomoki con ella siempre le frustró un poco —vamos, que de pequeño la adoraba—.

¿Qué podría haber sido tan influyente en él como para pasar de las vergonzosas peticiones de casamiento, a comportarse como si la hermana que tanto apreciaba se haya vuelto un grano en el trasero?

Tomoko se encogió de hombros y decidió no pensar más en ello, convenciéndose en su inocencia de que era culpa de la adolescencia y sus respectivas fases. Probablemente le había dado algo parecido al periodo menstrual de las chicas. En ese caso, debía aceptarlo; después de todo, se trataba de su hermanito menor.

—Debió haber sido difícil—le dijo—. La adolescencia.

Tomoki se giró a verla, ignorando a un par de chicas que pasaron por su lado susurrando quién sabe qué cosas de ellos dos. Le importaba, claro, por eso a principio de año le había dicho a Tomoko que no le hablara en la escuela.

—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? —murmuró, con voz apagada. No entendía el punto de esa conversación. Y pensó que tal vez sería mucho mejor no entenderlo. Su hermana podía contagiarlo con sus anormales obsesiones.

No quería tener nada que ver con eso.

—Dame tu almuerzo—reiteró.

Tomoki hizo el ademán de masajearse las sienes, pero se detuvo. Definitivamente no podía con ella.

—En la azotea—se rindió.

—Vale—celebró la otra, con una sonrisita de medio lado.

Después de todo, conseguir algo de tiempo a su lado era una tarea titánica. Y tampoco es como si quisiese estar con él, en realidad, últimamente no había pensado en nada más que no fuese utilización, manipulación, y celos. Claro, había decidido usar a su hermano como un artefacto que la guiaría a un mundo de popularidad, amor, y muchos novios.

Sabía que todo lo que estuvo haciendo durante el año pasado y parte de este, no eran más que esfuerzos con propósitos superficiales. Pero vamos, que la belleza interior no sirve para que te inviten a las mejores fiestas, o para poder salir con el chico más lindo de la escuela, ni mucho menos para poder ser envidiada. La sabía, aunque prefería no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Por esa razón, no podía aceptar que Tomoki fuese más aceptado en la sociedad que ella. ¿Qué le veían? Siempre traía cara de amargado.

Torció los labios, sintiéndose incapaz de descifrar sus interrogantes respecto a él. Quisiera tener un ojo demoniaco que pudiese leer fácilmente a las personas. Así podría saber dónde era que Tomoki escondía su porno. Una vez había dado vuelta su habitación por completo y no encontró nada interesante con lo que pudiese chantajearlo.

—Espera aquí. Iré por mi almuerzo—escuchó. Y la voz de su hermano pareció muy incoherente en contraste a lo que estuvo pensando.

Cuando Tomoki volvió con el almuerzo, ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio. En realidad, no tenían nada que decirse. Hace ya casi un año que habían finalizado sus sesiones de "conversación", en las cuales Tomoko se las pasaba parloteando de alguna que otra experiencia sucedida durante el día; relatos a los que su hermano apenas prestaba atención, mientras la visión que tenía de ella se volvía cada vez más deplorable.

Tomoko se había vuelto un amuleto de mala suerte.

Y, casualmente, la azotea estaba cerrada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó Tomoki.

La mayor se quedó ahí, parada, sin ninguna idea en mente. A través del pequeño cuadradito en medio de la puerta que conectaba las escaleras con la azotea, podía ver los potentes rayos del sol que sólo se aprecian durante un caluroso día de verano. Y pensó que se quemaría si se atrevía a pisar ese lugar.

Fue en ese momento en el que al pie de las escaleras apareció una chica. Una que pareció un ángel en una escena tan sombría como silenciosa.

—¿Tomoki-kun? —emitió la de los ojos azules, sorprendida.

—¿Megumi?

Tomoko pasó la mirada entre ambos, sin entender que sucedía, ni mucho menos el por qué se llamaban por el primer nombre como si se hubiesen visto la cara durante toda la vida. Claro, la reconocía como la perra nueva que llegó a su clase con sus grandes ojos y sus labios pintados de rosa.

Tomoki se sintió hundido en el espanto cuando la muchacha empezó a subir las escaleras. Para contrarrestarlo, él dio pasos atrás hasta que chocó contra la puerta de la azotea.

—Me recuerdas—sonrío de medio lado, arrogante.

Tenía la típica pose de una diva en busca de atención. Y la estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló con brusquedad.

Tomoko parpadeó con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano con un tono como ese. Tal vez lo conocía menos de lo que había creído.

Megumi sólo se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

Luego de sacarse el uniforme de instituto tras un largo día lunes, se acostó boca abajo sobre la cama, apenas cubierta con la ropa interior. Hacía tanto calor que no tenía energía para hacer nada. Además, había quedado demasiado impresionada con aquel encuentro de _amantes/amigos/lo-que-sean_ con su hermano y aquella chica que su ánimo se había visto arrastrado por los suelos.

No sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, pero su hermano no podía tener su primera novia antes que ella. Era ilógico, irracional. Como hermana mayor, tenía que lograr todo antes que su hermano. Así funcionaban las cosas.

Además, el muy cabrón no compartió su almuerzo con ella, porque luego de verle la cara a la chica bonita, había salido huyendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma tuerto.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y revisar su computadora para ver si había algo interesante que hacer. Primero, claro, seguiría con su plan de popularidad virtual y luego mataría el tiempo con alguna otra cosa.

Recordó, súbitamente, el mensaje que le llegó durante el segundo periodo de clases. Tuvo el impulso de sacar su móvil, pero decidió qué sería más fácil verlo desde la computadora.

Apenas encendió el aparato y accedió a su cuenta, se sintió enrojecer al ver su _nickname_ y deducir que se trataba de un chico. Ya se veía a sí misma, en el altar junto a su PC y la webcam.

Sonrío tontamente, abriendo el perfil del chico para revisar sus cosas. No obstante, reparó en que estaba todo en blanco, aunque la fecha de creación fuese hace ya más de dos años, y en su lista de amigos tuviese más de mil personas. Tal vez mantuviese su cuenta como nueva con el fin de hacerse el interesante o algo así. Y le funcionaba, definitivamente, porque cuando vio que no tenía ninguna foto de él ni de otra cosa, Tomoko sintió curiosidad de su aspecto y sus gustos.

Abrió la ventanita del chat, viendo el primer mensaje enviado.

« _¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_ ».

Intacto, daba la impresión de que ese mensaje siempre estaría allí.

Entonces tecleó su respuesta, eufórica.

* * *

 **•Notita:**

Hola uwu. Aquí traje una continuación para los que me lo pidieron n_n. Realmente, quedé muy impresionada, ocho review's para mí es muchísimo. Me hizo muy feliz que esas ocho personitas se animaran a comentar n_n. Me parece que los respondí todos por PM.

Lo siento si hay errores, no me detuve a revisar, asique lo más probable es que haya bastantes u_u.

Y sí, la historia no empieza inmediatamente luego del prologo. Hay mucho que quiero escribir entre ese lapso.

Hey, me vi en la necesitad de meter un nuevo personaje. De alguna manera, tiene influencia en el pasado de Tomoki. ¿Pero de qué manera y hasta qué punto? e.e yo digo, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Frikezas varias:

 _Swort art online:_ Es un anime bastante famoso que relata una aventura dentro de un MMORPG, con la tecnología de la realidad virtual. Si bien la primera temporada me cautivó por el romance y la acción que lleva, la segunda me pareció fuera de lugar (además de machista).

 _Tsundere:_ Es un término que describe una personalidad fría y malhumorada, pero que por dentro suele ser dulce y cariñoso. Por distintos motivos, esta persona utiliza la hostilidad a modo de protección, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _Final Fantasy:_ Es una serie fantástica de videojuegos RPG, aunque incluye películas animadas, anime, y entre otras cosas.

 _Shinigami:_ Son los dioses de la muerte. Inducen a los seres humanos a morir, o los invitan a la muerte directamente. Generalmente, se aplica a la religión japonesa y distintas creencias que yo no sabría explicar, pero es un término bastante utilizado en animes o mangas.

No creo que sea necesario explicar lo que es Facebook, nickname, PC, y webcam n_n.

Por cierto, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo nwn.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Gracias a_ : Inu'Karuta, Mizore nwn, Mega Ayu, Discord, kellyzelda1000, Kikico Coffey, shion230, MandyFernandes y Alejandra por comentar el capitulo anterior.

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como el manga es pertenencia de Nico Tanigawa.

* * *

 _Los ojos de los otros, nuestras prisiones;_

 _sus pensamientos, nuestras jaulas._

 _—Virginia Woolf_

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular, quiero competir.**

Tsukiyomi Megumi era el tipo de chica a la que no se le podía ganar con los más caros zapatos de diseñador, ni con el maquillaje más prestigioso de temporada. Parecía algo que venía con ella, como si desde el momento en el que dio el primer respiro en este mundo, estuviese ya destinada a ser la reina por naturaleza. Y el término " _reina_ " no era una hipérbole en lo absoluto, porque esa mañana, al igual que el día anterior; la gente se abría tras sus pasos como si de una diosa se tratara. Y la chica, altiva, se aprovechaba de eso.

Tomoko, por su parte, no sabía a ciencia cierta si considerarla como una rival o un ejemplo a seguir. Seguía calibrando la desvergonzada opción de hacerse su amiga con propósitos oscuros, pero no era tonta —al menos no tanto—, sabía que Megumi podría llegar a ser terreno peligroso. No quería terminar siendo la que le iba a comprar el jugo y la que sostenía su bolso camino al salón.

Fastidiada por el revuelo que la chica nueva causaba, camino pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria hacia la entrada de la escuela. Sólo faltaba que los alumnos se juntaran a su alrededor y se rebajaran a pedirle autógrafos. No podía creerlo. Simplemente, iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Todo aquello por lo que había soñado, Megumi lo conseguía en un par de días.

Tomoki, en cambio, había estado actuando extraño desde que la muchacha por la cual soñó tantas veces hace tanto tiempo, se le apareciera como un fantasma del pasado; sin previo aviso, como un bombardeo súbito que no da tiempo a preparar defensas. Quería tener la mente clara, pero se le hacía imposible.

Dejó su mochila sobre el pupitre y asomó la cabeza hacía la ventana, tratando de dar un suspiro entre tanto cansancio mental. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia fuera y tuvo plena vista de la entrada de la escuela, pudo notar el escándalo que formaba Megumi a su alrededor, o, más bien, la forma en la que arrebataba la atención de todo aquel que se le cruzara. No supo por qué, pero cuando reparó en la presencia de su hermana metros más atrás, le causó gracia el verla caminar con el rostro enfurruñado, planeando quizás qué tipos de asesinatos en su mente.

Como quisiera fotografiar esa escena. Tomoko podía llegar a ser tan torpe como ridícula en ciertas ocasiones. Y aunque pareciera tema de risa, él sabía todo lo que se esforzaba por lograr una meta tal vez imposible para alguien como ella, que no podía emitir una frase completa frente a un desconocido sin tartamudear o sudar de esa forma tan… desagradable en la que lo hacía.

No sabía si era lástima o sus exagerados intentos que siempre terminaban mal; los que lo impulsaban irremediablemente a querer ayudarla. Casi como instinto, le gustaría protegerla del mundo superficial en el que trataba entrar.

Pero, después de todo, concluía que no era algo de su importancia y volvía la vista a su teléfono móvil, aparato que usaba mucho más a menudo que antes.

Ya tenía un nuevo mensaje.

« _Definitivamente no soporto este lugar_ », decía.

Sonrío de medio lado, aún con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. El ruido de sus compañeros entrando y saliendo del aula se volvió un sonido completamente secundario.

« _No creo que sea tan malo_ », respondió « _¿Tus amigos no están allí para acompañarte?_ ».

Jugueteó con el celular unos momentos, esperando una respuesta. Cuando los potentes rayos del sol empezaron a molestarle, se alejó; refugiándose en la agradable sombra que por suerte ocupaba su puesto en el centro de la clase. Ya sentado, siguió admirando la ventana del chat, desesperándose con cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía con exactitud su nombre —estaba bajo el nickname de Momoko-chan, aunque no tenía forma de comprobar que no fuese sólo un seudónimo—, no conocía su rostro ni la ciudad en la que vivía. La única información que poseía de aquella persona era su extraño amor por los videojuegos en línea, principalmente, de acción. Lo sabía porque la primera vez que hablaron se pasaron toda la tarde jugando en el mundo virtual, desbloqueando misiones y luchando juntos contra monstruos y hadas. Se gastaron gran parte de la tarde (y de la noche) en eso.

Tomoki no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan a gusto con alguien. Como si conociera a esa persona de toda la vida, a pesar de que no pudiese tocarla ni verla. Sólo un chat. Sólo un montón de letras. Sólo horas y horas jugando juntos.

Su teléfono vibró para notificarle un nuevo mensaje, y lo desbloqueó de un impulso.

« _Digamos que no tengo amigos que me puedan ayudar en esto_ ».

* * *

Tomoko escondió su móvil entre los pliegues de la falda durante el primer periodo de clases. Nerviosa, se preguntaba si debió haberle mentido. El decirle que no tenía amigos podría espantar a cualquiera. ¿Y qué si la creía rara y dejaba de hablarle? Eso arruinaría todos sus planes. Necesitaba habilidades, ganar puntos, volverse popular en el mundo que manejaba para luego poder ser una maestra de la seducción y la popularidad. Se imaginó, en medio de sus delirios, que Megumi lustraba sus zapatos, cocinaba para ella, y le llevaba la mochila camino a clases. ¡Qué paraíso! Si tan sólo tuviese una guía que le indicara paso a paso lo que debía hacer para conseguir algo como eso, sería la chica más feliz del mundo. El problema era que en realidad no existía algo como eso y ella tenía que andar a tientas, sin saber con exactitud si el camino que elegía era el correcto.

Su móvil vibró y enrojeció de la emoción. Le había mandado el último mensaje antes de que iniciara el primer periodo, y temía que no le volviese a contestar luego de su no tan bochornosa confesión. En realidad, nunca se había admitido a sí misma algo tan hiriente como " _no tengo amigos_ ". Vamos, que eso sonaba horrible. Sin embargo, con el chico _como-se-llamase_ , había sido muy fácil soltar aquello; casi natural.

Se cercioró de que el maestro no estuviese prestando atención y tomó su celular rápidamente, abriendo el mensaje mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios.

« _¿Y eso para ti es un problema?_ ».

Tomoko no se lo pensó siquiera. Claro que era un problema. El no tener amigos te convierte automáticamente en un ser extraño, un estropajo en medio de la ropa planchada y limpia. Si bien, ya establecido el ejemplo de la ropa; ser un estropajo te hace diferente, un error de fábrica, ella prefería mil veces ser igual a todas en vez de estar excluida y no tener lugar en el montón de prendas perfumadas y deslumbrantes. Tomoko quería encajar, a pesar de que ahí no hay lugar para una tela sucia y moribunda.

Finalmente, le escribió un "sí" rotundo y guardó su móvil en la mochila.

* * *

Durante el descanso del almuerzo, Tomoko decidió que acosar no era tan malo si la persona en cuestión no se daba cuenta. Así que miró su reflejo en el espejo y pensó en qué tan habilidosa podía llegar a ser en cuanto al sigilo. Era pequeña, sí, pero no tenía las mejores habilidades ninja del mundo. Se debió haber terminado _Naruto_. En momentos como aquellos eran en los que más necesitaba de su poder.

Exhaló un suspiro, volviendo a prestar atención a su aspecto físico. Luego pensó en el chico que había conocido por internet. ¿Qué diría si la viera? ¿Cuál sería su opinión? ¿La creería bonita, fea, o qué?

Tenía que perfeccionarse hasta el momento en el que lo viera. Muchas veces pensaba de esa forma, dejando aquello para después. Evitando su reflejo y convenciéndose de que no era fea; seguía posponiendo el " _volverse bonita_ " en un intento de hacer creer a su subconsciente de una buena vez que no lo necesitaba.

Pero insistía, siempre sería algo absolutamente… imposible de ignorar. Como un laberinto con diez, veinte, o muchos más caminos que siempre desencadenaban en una misma meta, no importaba donde mirara, siempre llegaría a un mismo destino.

Pensó, tal vez, que debería hacerse una muy costosa operación en el rostro.

Al final, salió del baño con pensamientos negativos rodando su mente. Ya habían tocado el timbre del inicio a clases, y ella no se había animado a almorzar.

* * *

Esperó, como acostumbraba hacer, que el salón se vaciara antes de salir. Era algo extraño, pero no le gustaba confundirse entre la masa de estudiantes. Se sentía como alguien más. Y aunque lo era, deseaba pensar que no, que siempre fue y siempre sería una persona especial.

Se dejó de monólogos internos y salió del salón, abandonando sus cosas allí. Ya iría luego a buscarlas. Por ahora quería ver si Megumi se uniría a algún club para ella poder hacer lo mismo.

Le gustaría tener una peluca de _Yuno Gasai_ para poder complementar sus aires de acosadora. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y se perdía por las escaleras, pensó en lo genial que sería haber nacido con el cabello rosa. Se convertiría, automáticamente, en una chica extremadamente llamativa sin necesidad de esfuerzo. Pero la genética no le había otorgado más que un montón de hebras oscuras y rebeldes.

Se asomó al pasillo del primer piso, apoyando las manos en el barandal de la escalera. Y fue cuando la vio en medio del desierto paisaje. Sin sus admiradores revoloteando a su alrededor, seguía brillando de la misma manera, mientras que Tomoko se sentía hundida en un aura oscura y sombría.

Personificada en su inexistente faceta de _yandere-acosadora-loca,_ creyó que era un perfecto momento para asesinarla en silencio. No había nadie por los alrededores, era el horario en el cual los alumnos se encerraban y solían ocuparse en actividades de los clubs —a excepción de los deportivos, claro—.

Lo malo es que no tenía un Yukki al cual defender, así que pasaría de ser Yuno a una simple perturbada que mata por envidia.

Megumi desvió su caminata y se dirigió en sus pasos elegantes a la cancha en la cual practicaba el equipo de fútbol. Tomoko no perdió un solo segundo y la siguió de cerca, preguntándose el por qué alguien cómo ella disfrutaría de andar entre chicos sudorosos que se pelean por una pelota.

Era ilógico, irracional. Casi tanto como le parecía la mente de Tomoki.

Y sucedió algo muchísimo peor. Más absurdo que su conclusión precipitada, la cual categorizó a Megumi como una amante del fútbol. Porque ella, agitando su diminuta falda, alzó un brazo en señal de saludo y gritó con voz melosa el nombre de su hermano menor.

Enserio lo hizo.

Tomoko cubrió su boca con la mano para no vomitar del espanto. Tomoki había traspasado la línea. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. ¡No sólo se había hecho más popular que ella, sino que también le robaba a la única chica que quería tomar como ejemplo!

Lo iba a matar. Ya valió madres.

—¡Tomoki-kun! —repitió.

¿Cómo no recordar que su estúpido hermano menor estaba en el club de fútbol? Sólo ella era tan distraída como para pasar por alto un hecho tan obvio. Megumi no quería participar en el equipo, sólo iba a idolatrar a Tomoki como otras babosas que chillaban nombres desconocidos desde las gradas.

Y, para peor, el susodicho nuevamente se estaba haciendo el difícil. A sabiendas que ya no podía ignorar los gritos de la chica, le pidió al capitán un segundo de descanso y corrió a encontrarse con su princesita de cabello plateado.

—¿Qué quieres? —vociferó. No como un príncipe, como un lobo.

¿Por qué siempre estaba en medio de sus peleas de amantes? No quería ver eso. Se moría de celos al sólo pensar que estaba perdiendo frente a su propio hermano menor.

Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero Tomoki la vislumbró por sobre el hombro de Megumi. Y supo que era demasiado tarde.

—¿Y tú qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Me ha estado siguiendo desde hace rato—respondió la otra.

Tomoko no era buena para ser ninja, al parecer.

—Nos vamos—soltó el menor, pasando completamente de la chica frente suyo para tomar a su hermana bruscamente de la muñeca.

—No escaparás de nuevo—dijo Megumi, algo harta, agarrándose del brazo de Tomoki.

Y así fue como, deliberadamente, empezó un forcejeó tan ridículo como infantil. Tomoko ya no se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si había algo que odiara en esta vida, era que las personas cercanas supieran algo que ella no. Le molestaba horriblemente. Ya era suficiente con el hecho de sentirse invisible en la escuela, como para ser excluida por su familia.

—Déjame.

—No—masculló Megumi en una queja ahogada. Su rostro estaba fruncido, con indignación. Nadie nunca quería huir de ella de esa forma. Generalmente buscaban su atención, irónicamente, aquellos que no le interesaban. Parecían idolatrarla profundamente, cuando ella sólo se maquillaba por una persona. Lastimeramente, él único al que quería entregarle su mundo por completo, estaba haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse de su agarre y quitarla de su vista—, quiero hablar contigo.

Al escuchar esto último, él disminuyó su fuerza lo suficiente como para que Tomoko pudiese escapar, ya nerviosa.

Tomoki sabía con inexplicable claridad que su hermana en muchas ocasiones tenía esos ataques de locura en los que su rostro se veía más insano que nunca. Una mezcla de molestia y perturbación expresadas en una mueca torcida. Sucedía cuando se frustraba o cuando se sentía muy incómoda por algo. Por eso entendía que Tomoko no aguantaría un segundo más en ese ambiente.

—Será en otra ocasión.

Miró a su hermana, haciendo un ademán para que la siguiera. Por suerte Megumi desistió de sus esfuerzos y los dejó ir. Tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar.

Tras informarle al instructor que debía irse temprano esta vez, subió a buscar sus cosas al salón, con Tomoko pisando sus talones.

Ella era tan patética que resultaba imposible no tener ganas de ayudarla, o, por lo menos, echarle una mano de vez en cuando. Parecía tan perdida en lo que hacía y en lo que quería ser que no tenía tiempo para molestarse en otras cosas.

¿Cómo es que podía existir una persona así? Se esforzaba tanto, pero lo único que conseguía era humillarse a sí misma una y otra vez.

Tan torpe.

—¿Qué haces? —Tomoko se detuvo en la entrada, viéndolo caminar con tranquilidad hacía su pupitre. La luz del atardecer le daba un reflejo anaranjado a su cabello, y a los ojos quizás no tan herméticos de Tomoki.

Pensó en decirle que estaba actuando como un hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero se retractó al instante. Sabía perfectamente que ella podría usar cualquiera de sus debilidades para chantajearlo; su hermana era un monstruo.

Uno pequeño, y muy tonto.

—Nada en especial.

Tomó su bolso y se posicionó frente a su hermana.

—Mis cosas están en mi salón—aclaró al verlo escrutarla un instante.

—Qué fastidio.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, el silencio los distanció como una barrera impenetrable. Ambos sabían que su relación era pésima, pero una no quería darse cuenta y el otro hace tiempo se había rendido. Más que dos personas unidas por un lazo familiar, parecían dos conocidos que sólo compartían una casa.

Aunque fuese mucho más.

Porque siempre estuvieron juntos. Compartían un pasado y un presente.

—Oye.

Tomoki se sorprendió al oír la voz de chica, deprimida como casi siempre estaba a su vista. No era de extrañar, Tomoko sólo pasaba por constantes fracasos. Sola.

—Conseguí un amigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

—Sí… pero sólo existe en el internet.

Tomoki fijó su vista en el suelo, sin saber qué decir. Era el tipo de momento en el que se necesitaban mil palabras y cientos de caricias para calmarla. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerle un discursito ni a ponerle una mano encima.

O tal vez… sólo un poco.

Cuando su hermana se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de su aula, la retuvo tomándola por el hombro. Tomoko casi saltó por la sorpresa al sentir el tacto cálido acariciando su clavícula de forma prácticamente imperceptible. Se giró para verlo, espantada. De seguro Tomoki tenía fiebre o algo parecido. Él nunca la tocaba por voluntad propia.

—Tonta, no es como si pudieses conseguir algo más.

Hizo el ademán de hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos de Tomoko, pero su valor desapareció al ver la mirada sorprendida en los ojos verdosos de su hermana. Al final, sólo escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mareado por un inexplicable nerviosismo.

La chica sólo apretó los labios, incomoda. Quería agradecerle al menos, pero sintió ganas de salir corriendo y tirarse desde el cuarto segundo piso para tener una muerte prematura. Claro, la sensación pasó en un par de segundos. Se volteó como si no hubiese escuchado nada (presa de un vago sonrojo) y abrió la puerta corrediza, sin esperarse ver a alguien más ahí dentro.

No, no era Megumi. Ni un profesor. Menos un alumno de su clase.

Y no sólo se encontraba ahí dentro. Si no que también estaba expresamente sentada en el pupitre de Tomoko, comiendo lo que parecía ser el almuerzo que se negó a probar horas atrás.

Se paralizó. ¿Por qué diablos una chica con un traje de… sirvienta, estaba devorando sus "sabrosos" alimentos en el salón que le pertenecía? Parecía un intento de escena cómica de un anime definitivamente muy malo.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que era observada y volteó el rostro para verlos a ambos, agitándo en el acto su corta melena azulada. Tomoki sólo parpadeó, algo divertido.

—Hola—susurró con voz monótona.

Dejó la comida de lado y se puso de pie. Su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción en particular, como si tratase de personificar a una _kuudere_. Y lo hacía muy bien.

—Tenía hambre.

* * *

Tomoko tenía el derecho a decir que era el día más extraño —y emocionante— del año y medio que llevaba cursando la preparatoria. No sólo había sembrado más dudas respecto al pasado de Tomoki y Megumi, sino que también una chica extraña vestida de _maid_ (lo cual finalmente se justificó con que era un miembro el club de teatro), había invadido sus cosas con el único propósito de buscar algo para comer. Al final, la muchacha se había largado sin disculparse, como si lo que hizo fuese algo natural.

Se quitó el uniforme de instituto mientras la computadora se encendía, cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró. Hacía un calor infernal, lo cual empeoró al volver de vuelta a casa. Tomoki caminó muy rápido, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a veinte minutos de ejercicio _extremo_ bajo el potente sol de verano. Por consiguiente, la única idea que tuvo fue meterse hielos en la camiseta y todo solucionado.

Acomodada en silla movediza frente a la pantalla que tanto extrañaba, abrió Puchpox y un montón de otras ventanas a las que usualmente entraba, generalmente sobre animes o mangas. Se entretuvo escuchando un _CD drama yaoi_ mientras accedía a su cuenta, encontrándose con tres mensajes de la misma persona. Decían, respectivamente.

« _Estoy aquí, ¿no?_ », « _Estar sola no es fin del mundo. De hecho, no creo que exista una persona completamente abandonada_ », « _Hey, si ya no quieres hablar sólo dilo. Qué fastidio_ ».

Tomoko apretó los puños y sintió brutales ganas de llorar. Un sonrojo se extendió por su rostro, emocionándose hasta puntos inimaginables. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Se habían conocido hace algunos días, el nombre del otro era un misterio y ni se habían visto la cara. Sin embargo, él le hablaba como si fuese alguien especial; una persona única. Y supo, en ese momento, que aquello era lo único que necesitaba.

« _Sólo… juega conmigo_ », le escribió.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

« _Todo el tiempo que quieras_ ».

* * *

Se lanzó en cama y miró el techo, con el móvil descansando sobre su vientre plano. Eran las cinco de la mañana y estaba exhausta. Habían estado jugando toda la noche, chateando de vez en cuando.

Lograron conocerse un poco más; él le contó su afición por el fútbol y los deportes en general, ella describió —poéticamente— el amor profundo que sentía por los videojuegos, el anime, y los mangas de casi todo género.

De alguna forma que no pudieron comprender, y como sucede en toda conversación fluida, terminaron hablando de la situación de Tomoko. Su carencia de amigos y lo solitaria que debía sentirse.

El chico al otro lado de la pantalla sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a su hermana mayor. Ambas parecían tan débiles, indefensas ante el mundo. Como si necesitaran un soporte vital para poder afrontar todo aquello que les atormenta. Y no se trataba de monitores, respiradores, goteros o desfibriladores; porque sus daños no se tratan de algo físico, precisamente. Requerían un soporte interno, alguien que las impulse, creyendo en ellas hasta el punto de entregarse por completo. Porque no es sólo apoyo, sino que algo mucho más profundo que les permitiese alojarse, introducirse, continuar. Un hogar; un alma gemela.

Y él estaba dispuesto a ser esa persona por Momoko.

* * *

• **Notita:**

Hola, ya vine n_n. Ojalá la hayan pasado bien en año nuevo, yo no puedo creer que ya es 2016. ¡Este año cumplo dieciséis! Estoy envejeciendo sin darme cuenta D:

Pues, espero de corazoncito que les haya gustado el pequeño progreso, aunque tengo tendencia a hacer las escenas cortas y eso no me gusta mucho uwu.

Yo creo que Tomoki ve a Tomoko en Momoko eue. Ya sé, es un lío con los nombres. Pero supongo que él no puede dejar de hablarle por eso. O quien sabe uwu.

Metí a una nueva chica, sí, a una kuudere. Simplemente amo esta personalidad, no pude evitarlo. Y no, no planeo hacer un harem o algo parecido para Tomoki xd. Con dos basta e,e

Pues al grano.

Frikezas varias.

 _Naruto:_ Dudo mucho que alguien no lo conozca. De hecho, creo que esto no es necesario, pero es un manga y animé que finalizó hace poco, de larga extensión, pero buenísimo.

 _Yandere:_ Es una personalidad que describe a una persona enamorada, que está dispuesta a matar para sabotear la vida amorosa de la persona amada. En palabras simples, es una acosadora que se deshace de toda aquella que intenta _robarle_ a su chico. Aunque también existen hombre yandere.

 _Yuno Gasai y Yukki:_ Son los protagonistas de Mirai nikki. Yuno Gasai es el perfecto ejemplo de una yandere, y bueno, Yukki es su objetivo.

 _Kuudere:_ Persona inexpresiva y aparentemente sin emociones.

 _Maid:_ Generalmente sirvienta _s_ de algún café o restaurante, aunque pueden considerarse empleadas domésticas.

 _CD drama_ : Colección de archivos de audio representados por actores de voz según un libreto que narra una historia. A veces están basados en un anime, utilizando las voces de los personajes.

Yaoi: Manga-anime de chico x chico u/u.

Lamento hacer esta nota tan larguita D: mejor me despido de una vez. Adiós y buena suerte n_n/.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Nico Tanigawa.

Gracias por los que dejaron review: ichijoji-kun, Ssjdios 2, kellyzelda1000, Mizore Ackerman, Mega Ayu, e Inu'Karuta.

E igualmente a los que solo le dieron a favoritos y followers **:** DemonBlackStar, KevinDarius, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, azor Nemrac, Enjeru Hijshikina J-san, dektres5, kouta-kun69, monserrattorres.56, Sharlette Samaniego, MandyKiryuchifer, y marialaurajs. _Ojalá se animen a comentar la próxima. Adoro leer opiniones n_n._

* * *

 _Esto llevará su tiempo…_

 _No lo soporto más_

 _me pregunto si entenderás_

 _que no es más que el tacto de tu mano_

 _tras una puerta cerrada_

—Vince Clarke.

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular, voy a verme a mí misma.**

Toda persona abierta de mente entiende que la belleza, por defecto, es subjetiva. Sin embargo, existen ciertos patrones que la gente tiene a seguir para obtener el prototipo deseado. Es como una fábrica de muñecas. Se quiere llegar a un resultado, implementando una máquina capaz de crear cientos de copias idénticas. Pero el problema es que como todo en el universo, dicho artefacto no es perfecto; por lo tanto no puede crear perfección. Siempre habrá algo, un error, un detalle inoportuno que nunca debió haber existido. Y ese error siempre será considerado una basura. Para los demás, la muñeca defectuosa sólo es un trozo de plástico deformado y sin voluntad, definida y juzgada por aquel que la creó y aquellos que quieren disfrutar de ella. Tomoko se sentía de la misma forma. Carente de voluntad, dejaba que los demás la calificaran bajo el epígrafe "nadie". Porque al final, no encontraba una opinión sobre sí misma. Siempre estuvo dispuesta a ver las cosas con otros ojos; todos, salvo los propios.

Consecuentemente había desarrollado una inseguridad terrible, tan superficial como absurda; sin embargo, para Tomoko era un estilo de vida. Perdía el tiempo sin darse cuenta. Al menos, hasta hace poco.

« _Creo que nos pasamos anoche_ », leyó lentamente, y procedió a poner una cara pervertida « _aunque fue divertido pasármela contigo hasta las cinco de la mañana_ ».

Tomoko presionó el móvil contra su pecho y se revolvió entre las sábanas, dándole patadas a la nada. La emoción la recorría desesperadamente, haciendo que su corazón bailara de felicidad. Ella no sabía que aquel órgano pudiese moverse tanto hasta ese momento.

Sí, se había despertado a las una de la tarde —llevándose un leve regaño de su madre—, pero le parecía un detalle ínfimo luego de toda la diversión que tuvo anoche. ¡Jugaron hasta el cansancio! ¡Hablaron hasta caer dormidos! No recordaba la última vez que se divirtió tanto. Después de todo, utilizar el internet para aprender a sociabilizar (y, de paso, escapar del mundo real) no había sido tan mala idea.

Se hizo bolita en su cama durante unos segundos, pensando en lo mucho que amaba la tecnología. Gracias a ella, la gente no necesita verse para conocerse, ni mucho menos tocarse para sentir al otro. El único problema es que el contacto que creía tener no existiría. Como dos personas que tratan de tomar sus manos, separados por una pared de hielo. Las sensaciones estaban ahí, pero no la realidad que una relación necesita.

Al menos había descartado la idea de mentir para hacer creer ser una chica genial y conseguir novios más fácilmente. Incluso le parecía, en esos momentos, algo sin sentido. Quería ser querida y reconocida por ser quien era, cosa que jamás consideró una buena idea. Al final, nunca pensó en su propia persona en sí, sólo el tipo de chica que deseaba ser.

Se levantó de la cama y puso a cargar su móvil, mientras encendía la computadora de forma casi mecánica.

* * *

Tomoki ya estaba despierto cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación paralela. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a desvelarse (a excepción de las múltiples noches en las que no podía dormir por los monólogos nocturnos de su hermana), así que sus usuales ojeras habían empeorado hasta el punto de asimilarse a unas sombras negras bajo los ojos.

Pero había valido la pena.

Igual que una droga aspirada de una inhalación pasajera, quería disfrutarlo al máximo, consciente de que se acabaría algún día y no podría ser reutilizado. Deseaba tenerlo todo en un momento, sin importar lo mucho que le hiciera falta cuando ya no quedase nada. Porque es muy limitado lo que una relación por internet puede lograr. Sólo era cosa de arrancar información, decidiendo ambos el ritmo en el que sucedería. El problema recaía en el momento en el cual ya supieran todo del otro y la intimidad llegue a tope. Es cuando uno de los dos dice _basta_ , ya cansado de una situación monótona y aburrida en la que se sumergen al carecer de algún tema de conversación. Es el momento en el que ya está todo dicho.

Tomoki quería retrasar aquello lo más posible, pero cada vez quería saber más de aquella chica. Mucho, mucho más. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sus opiniones respecto a ciertos temas, su color favorito, su pasado, sus metas a futuro. Todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Tenía ganas de entrar a internet en cada momento por culpa de ello. Y eso que él nunca fue muy apegado a la computadora portátil y al móvil. Siempre pensó que el mundo _material_ tenía mucho más que ofrecer. Pero su punto de vista ya había cambiado. Sencillamente, hay veces en las que detrás de una pantalla se puede encontrar mucho más de lo que alguien puede desear. Cosas, irónicamente, más reales y sinceras.

Se lanzó boca abajo sobre su cama, pensando en que si no hacía los deberes pronto su madre se pondría histérica. Luego, decidió que era muy temprano para ello y sacó su laptop para decirle buenos días a Momoko.

Le horrorizaba el parecido de nombres con su hermana, al igual que el comportamiento ciertamente extraño que ambas compartían. Pero podía diferenciarlas por ínfimos detalles que lograba hacer que pensara en Momoko como alguien diferente y ajena. Por otro lado, su hermana era una tonta de primeras. Sin embargo, no podía evitar observarla durante el desayuno y la cena con la perturbación que le producía la sensación de conocerla mejor. Se preguntaba reiteradas veces si es que Tomoko respondería lo mismo que su amiga cibernética si les planteaba exactamente la misma pregunta.

Y entonces se sentía morir, hundido en recuerdos y sensaciones prohibidas supuestamente olvidadas hace mucho. No podía volver a caer. No se permitiría regresar a lo mismo.

Estaba tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca cuando unos toquecitos en la puerta irrumpieron su acción. Cerró la laptop un segundo antes de que su madre se asomara, con una mirada extraña en el rostro.

—Volvió—fue lo único que dijo.

Tenía la mirada de una esposa que ve a su marido volver de la guerra tras años de espera. Sí, muy dramático todo.

—¿Quién?

—La pequeña Megu.

Tomoki se quedó en blanco. Entreabrió los labios e intentó decir algo, pero ningún sonido audible escapó de su garganta. Miró a su madre con la interrogante en el rostro, en busca de algo que le diera sentido a la situación.

—Esta abajo—sonrío—. Trajo galletas.

Aquello le cayó como una patada en la entrepierna.

No articuló palabra alguna y esquivó a su madre para descender las escaleras rápidamente, mientras se arreglaba la camiseta. Al menos se había vestido apenas despertar y lucía relativamente aceptable.

De cualquier forma, no pudo sentirse más perturbado cuando se encontró a Megumi sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, con las piernas cruzadas y los labios torcidos en una mueca de seguridad. Como si no fuese suficiente, se encontraba enfundada en ropa _extremadamente_ llamativa. Parecía una de esas rubias estadounidenses que compran la ropa más cara y prestigiosa para lucirla en la escuela. Lo malo, es que a Megumi le sentaba bien. Muy bien.

Se puso de pie con la misma sonrisa engreída. Tomoki miró de reojo como su pequeña falda negra se meneaba por el movimiento y la chica le guiñó el ojo, sintiéndose halagada.

Sin embargo, a él no le costó concentrarse.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —Megumi alzó las cejas.

Su madre le dio un codazo por la espalda (que casi lo mandó a volar, cabe decir) y le susurró algo de que no fuera tan hostil con los invitados. Luego se fue a la cocina para _"dejarlos solos"_. Tomoki ya podía imaginarla poniendo un vaso contra la puerta.

—Vamos afuera.

Tomó a la chica por el codo y la arrastró hasta que quedaron lejos de los oídos de madres chismosas. Cuando la soltó, Megumi se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada, lanzando una mirada fugaz a una niña que cruzaba la calle.

—Bebé, no es necesario que seas tan bruto, yo…

—Megumi—interrumpió.

La susodicha puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró con franqueza por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver. Sus ojos azules parecieron brillar más que nunca.

—Te diste cuenta.

—No fue difícil.

Hubo una pausa. Megumi se mordió el labio y Tomoki se rascó la nuca. Luego se volvieron a mirar.

—Extrañaba esta casa. Tu madre envejeció, y aunque yo no parezca la misma me dejó entrar sin dudarlo.

—Para ella sigues siendo mi amiga de juegos—se encogió de hombros. Quería terminar con la conversación lo más rápido posible—. ¿A qué viniste?

—Qué malo—frunció el ceño.

Él sabía de sobra que no era justo tratarla de esa manera. Después de todo, fue ella quien le salvó hace años.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

Megumi relajó su expresión y meditó un instante. Estuvo a punto de retener sus palabras, pero la mirada de Tomoki le inspiró el valor que necesitaba.

—Sólo me di cuenta de que ser insegura y llorona por toda la vida no me traería nada bueno. Hice dieta, dejé que mi cabello creciera, y me volví amiga de las chicas más populares de mi antigua escuela. Aprendí a manipular a las personas usando mi aspecto físico.

—Te has vuelto falsa—suspiró él.

—Exacto—sonrió—. Puede que ahora sea engreída y adore ser envidiada. Sé que siempre fui una horrible persona a la que no le importa el bien de los demás. Pero tú siempre me aceptaste de esa forma. Estaba muerta, y me salvaste. Dijiste que estarías conmigo aunque sea el peor ser humano del mundo y…

—Tenía diez años.

Megumi cerró la boca abruptamente al procesar la voz de Tomoki como un golpe seco en el pecho. Fue como si todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaran en un segundo.

—Entonces después de todo era cierto. Siempre supe que tú sólo consentías todo lo que te decía porque yo era la única que no te iba a juzgar por tus sentimientos hacia tu herma….

La espalda de Megumi se dio con fuerza contra la puerta cuando Tomoki la empujó accidentalmente al cubrirle la boca con la mano derecha. El resto de las palabras se ahogaron en un murmullo inentendible contra sus dedos.

—No lo digas—advirtió, casi desesperado.

Él había quedado tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron. La chica se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras esperaba que se aligerara el agarre sobre su hombro que Tomoki había ejercido con su mano libre.

Luego de una lucha de miradas, se alejó.

—Parece que aún te afecta—se río—. Qué buenos tiempos. Yo era la que escapaba a tu casa porque quería huir de la mía, y tú eras el niño traumado que se sentía extraño cerca de su propia hermana. Al final, sólo nos usábamos para olvidarnos un rato de quienes éramos en realidad.

Tomoki introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la escrutó con su usual rostro de: « _frunzo el ceño porque quiero fingir que no me importa cuando en realidad si me importa_ ». Una expresión muy típica de él.

Le gustaba aparentar seguridad.

—Nuestra amistad era enfermiza—agregó.

Tomoki no reaccionó. Ya estaba listo para entrar y fingir que no habían dicho nada.

—Ya no tengo las mismas dudas. ¿Y tú?

Megumi sonrío antes de hablar.

—Mi pasado está muerto.

Compartieron miradas, cerrando un mudo acuerdo. Tenían muchos secretos ocultos en sus mentes y protegidos bajo una capa de polvo. Tan sólo esperaban que nada ni nadie llegase a inmiscuirse en aquel pasado prohibido. Porque la única arma de defensa que tenían acababa de caer contra una confianza recuperada: el olvido.

* * *

Tomoko sintió pánico al ver que había _alguien más_ en su casa. Podía soportar visitas familiares, pero no completos extraños que invadían su hogar y la saludaban como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Odiaba no poder hablar con claridad cuando le hacían cumplidos, diciendo cosas como "¡Qué linda hija tienes!" o "¡Está más grande que la última vez que la vi!". Entonces ella, que no reconocía rostros ni voces, tenía ganas de ocultarse en una esquina y llorar.

No se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, al asomarse por las escaleras y oír con atención, descubrió que no se trataba de cualquier persona. La mismísima Megumi estaba en su casa. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Si de algo podía estar segura, era de que su hermano tenía muchísimo que ver con esa chica. Casi como instinto, cualquier persona con un cerebro funcional podría notar cierto _ambiente_ extraño entre ambos. No algo necesariamente romántico, sino que en sus miradas expelían una extraña sensación de familiaridad y sospechosa confianza. Como si al estar juntos, vieran las cosas de diferente manera. Si para mejor o para peor, no era algo que pudiese averiguar. Tampoco es como si estuviese dentro de sus intereses. Sólo que le fastidiaba _un poco_ que su hermano viviese su adolescencia de forma más dramática que _dorama coreano_.

Por consecuente, y en honor a su disgusto, no salió de su habitación hasta saber que Megumi tenía su lindo trasero fuera de la casa. No se le hizo nada difícil, claro. Tomoko sí que sabía cómo perder el tiempo dentro de su habitación. De hecho, era su hábitat natural. Podría quedarse el resto de la eternidad en ese lugar, sobreviviendo a base de datos móviles y wi-fi.

Cosas de _frikis._

Cuando la chica por fin abandonó su hogar ya estaba atardeciendo. Se había llevado un par de regaños por parte de su madre por no bajar a comer ni a sociabilizar con la invitada, pero su progenitora estaba tan acostumbrada a la carencia de voluntad en Tomoko respecto a temas tan cotidianos como simples, que ya no insistía en ello.

Para esas horas, estaba desesperada porque cierta persona no había contestado sus mensajes aún. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado? Como cuatro, o cinco. Él nunca tardaba tanto. Y no fue hasta ese momento, en el que se quedó mirando el chat inactivo por un tiempo prolongado, que se dio cuenta de lo natural que había sido hasta entonces enviar y recibir palabras de la misma persona. Puede que pasaran mucho tiempo hablando estupideces y cosas sin sentido, pero podía considerarlos como los momentos más preciados que había vivido hasta entonces con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Todo era tan fluido. Como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Porque se entendían, y aquello era lo único que importaba. No tenían la presión del tiempo ni de la masa de personas sin rostro; que empujan, y empujan hasta el cansancio a aquellos que viven sin darse cuenta. A la sociedad en sí.

Simplemente, un escape a un mundo diferente. Al mundo que habían creado, lleno de desvelos, sonrisas a la media noche, y suspiros de la efímera sensación de compañía que Tomoko tanto buscaba.

Miró el techo un segundo, luego volvió la vista a la pantalla de la computadora. Estuvo viendo _One Punch_ hasta el cansancio, y ya sentía que los ojos le picaban. Salió de su cuarto a buscar algo de comer. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para no desmayarse por el hambre antes de bajar por las escaleras, cuando un aroma agradable inundó sus fosas nasales. Se detuvo un segundo, fijándose en la habitación contigua. La puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro. Sólo un escritorio y un sándwich de hermoso aspecto en el escritorio.

Casi pensó que podría devorárselo con la mirada. Pero comer por los ojos seguramente no podría saciar su apetito, así que se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca y se inmiscuyó a pasos suaves dentro del cuarto.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que su estúpido hermano haya descuidado su comida teniéndola a ella tan cerca. Tan sólo tenía que robársela antes de que Tomoki volviera de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo —cosas de hermanos, pensó—.

Hizo a un lado la silla del escritorio y lo tomó entre sus manos, casi saboreando el delicioso aroma. Tenía tocino, y ella nunca pudo resistirse al tocino. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenía en común con su hermano. Además de la profunda adoración que ambos tenían por las paletas de caramelo.

Le dio un mordisco antes de girarse para volver a su cuarto. Fue cuando vio a Tomoki en el marco de la puerta.

Tenía la peor de las suertes.

Retrocedió, ocultando el sándwich detrás de sí. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que un poco de aderezo se resbalara por el borde del pan y terminara en la alfombra. Río de esa forma extraña en la que solo ella podía reír y lo miró unos segundos en silencio, abriendo mucho los ojos. Sería genial poder activar el _sharingan_ en un momento como ese.

—Oye—se quejó el otro. O más bien trató de llamar su atención y dar una advertencia al mismo tiempo. Le temblaba la ceja derecha, y cuando eso sucedía, Tomoko sabía que él iba a sacarla de una patada por la ventana si era necesario.

—¿Qué te pasa hermanito, pareces…?

—Vete.

—Pero sabes, yo…

—Vete.

Ella frunció los labios. Luego soltó un « _argggg»_ de profundo fracaso y se fue con el sándwich que su hermano probablemente ya no quería. Tenía que ver el lado bueno, se quedó con la comida y Tomoki no la obligó a limpiar la mancha de la alfombra. No fue tan una derrota, después de todo.

No obstante, él seguía con esa faceta a _nti-Tomoko_ que se activaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Si bien el año pasado no había sido tan hostil cuando seguían con sus charlas diarias (en las cuales conseguía sacarle una que otra frase no tan cortante), parecía haber _digievolucionado_ , porque durante las últimas semanas apenas le dirigía la mirada.

Si aquello continuaba de esa forma, terminarían matándose para la universidad. ¿Sería eso algo normal? Los hermanos solían tratarse mal en la adolescencia —y siempre—.

Dentro de su habitación aún se colaban unos ínfimos y diáfanos rayos de luz, así que al entrar no se vio en la necesidad de encender la luz. Simplemente se sentó frente a la computadora y revisó si tenía algún mensaje. Pero nada.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana se pelearon por el baño. Y no fue una pequeña discusión en la que él le ponía cara de nada y la echaba de su territorio; no. Está vez se dieron golpecitos y casuales jalones de cabello. Ah, y una patada que casi dejó a Tomoko sin pierna y a Tomoki sin hombría.

Luego de retorcerse por el suelo alrededor de treinta minutos, su madre lo llamó para que fuese a desayunar. ¿Dónde su hermana había aprendido a patear con tanta precisión en ese lugar? Nadie lo sabe. Él solo procesó que cuando la chica le pasó por encima, pisándolo en el acto, su falda le permitió más de lo debido. Y se sintió enrojecer.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se avergonzó tanto por ello si Tomoko ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Además de que estaba seguro de haber visto ese par de braguitas antes. Claro, vivían en la misma casa. Resultaba absolutamente inevitable ver el canasto de la ropa sucia por accidente, o las prendas colgadas en el patio trasero.

Pero al final, fue muy diferente verlas en alguien. Lamentablemente, Tomoko. De seguro sería considerado un pervertido hasta el final de los tiempos si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que se había sonrojado por mirar accidentalmente bajo la falda de su hermana mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento nulo de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos y se sentó a desayunar, a la par de Tomoko. A penas se extendió el silencio como una barrera impenetrable, ambos sacaron el celular al mismo tiempo.

« _Odio los lunes_ ».

« _Supongo que a nadie le gusta. Menos contacto con la computadora. Y con Saitama_ ».

Tomoki puso los ojos en blanco al leer aquello. No pudo contener una sonrisa.

« _¿Qué tiene de bueno ese pelón? ¿Es más importante que yo?_ ».

« _Tendría que pensar una respuesta para eso al menos un mes_ c:».

« _Oh, odio ese emoticón_ », escribió Tomoki, torciendo los labios. Ninguno había tocado su comida.

« _Las chicas lindas lo ponen_ ».

« _No necesitas ser linda_ ».

Tomoko bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó boca abajo contra la mesa. Sentía las mejillas arder con furia. ¿Eso quería decir que no se espantaría si ella resultaba ser la más fea del mundo? ¿Enserio existían chicos así?

Se puso de pie, dejando la comida de lado. Mejor se iba a la escuela pronto.

—Me voy.

* * *

Al igual que el aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar una tormenta al otro lado del mundo, hay pequeños detalles que pueden cambiar a una persona por completo. Una carta, un fantasma del pasado, un gesto, o incluso un mensaje de texto. Y es ese momento en el que te detienes, piensas en el pasado, y te preguntas si las cosas siempre fueron así y no te diste cuenta o es algo que acaba de empezar. Sin embargo, el problema no es hallar una respuesta, como piensa la mayoría, sino que aceptar aquel sentimiento y vivir con ello. En resumen, cambiar y adaptarte.

La parte fea de la historia es que Tomoko no tenía talento para eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sentirse como se sentía. Quizás solo se le aceleraba el corazón porque era el primer chico que parecía tan incondicional. Como si estuviese dispuesto a recibir todo de ella, sin importarle la moral o las calificaciones en general.

Sólo la aceptaba. Con sus mierdas raras y frikis; la aceptaba.

Avanzó a pasos temblorosos y robóticos hacia la entrada de la escuela. Se sentía como en un manga _shôjo_ muy malo y de comedia barata con galanes cibernéticos. ¡Podría tener su propia historia de amor! Aunque probablemente eso no la haría popular, sentirse querida nunca podría ser algo malo. Además, sus prioridades habían cambiado un poco últimamente.

Estuvo a punto de sacar el móvil del bolsillo de la falda cuando unos brazos rodearon repentinamente su cintura con delicadeza, forzándola a detener su caminata.

La estaban abrazando por detrás.

 _A-bra-zan-do._

¡Eso nunca había sucedido antes!

De seguro era uno de esos sueños en los que se sentía toqueteada y al darse vuelta aparecía _Usui Takumi_ o _Gray Fullbuster **.**_

—Tengo hambre.

Bueno, esa voz no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos.

La chica soltó el agarre y se puso frente a ella, mientras acomodaba su faldita. Tomoko entreabrió los labios y balbuceó cosas sin sentido, empezando a sudar por el claro nerviosismo que le provocaba la situación.

Al menos no era del todo desconocida, la recordaba porque ella le había robado su almuerzo la semana pasada con un traje de maid. Además, reconocía el hermoso color azul mar de su cabello y la linda forma en la que sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos.

La catalogó con el respetuoso epígrafe "perra", como hacía la mayoría de las veces cuando veía a una chica bonita.

No sabía si era envidia o auto-tortura. En el fondo, sabía que no podía definir a todo el mundo con sus propios términos. Pero era alguien relativamente egoísta. Y no iba a fingir no serlo.

—Uh… ¿y-yo?

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —dijo con suavidad.

Oh, no es que estuviese nerviosa. Prefería decirle que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar antes de admitir su inusual pánico por la gente.

Bajó la mirada, apartándola. Le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Por qué le hablaba? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Había decidido que quería descansar un poco de sus esfuerzos inútiles por un poco de popularidad. Deseaba pensar en sus sentimientos y en ella misma.

Es como si el destino se divirtiera jugándole bromas. Riéndose de su soledad.

—Quiero comer—insistió la _como-quiera-que-se-llame._

Tomoko dejó que pasaran los segundos, y en un intento evitar sus propios pensamientos, escrutó meticulosamente a la muchacha. Para no sentirse patética a su lado, se consoló con que parecía una de esas chicas _geek_ y calladas a las que nadie les hacía caso. Y el hecho de que mantenga su rostro tan inexpresivo tampoco le sumaba puntos.

Algún día sería mejor que ella y muchos más. Tendría a todos a sus pies. Lo juraba por su computadora.

Supuso que para lograr algo como eso (y no perder su amada PC en el proceso), tendría que matarlos a todos con el _viento cortante_ de _InuYasha_. Ella se armaría toda una fiesta individual sobre los cadáveres, con música de carnaval.

Sonrío tontamente con el pensamiento, sin percatarse que la chica de pelo azul aprovechó su lapso fantasioso y la tomó de la mano para caminar con ella a la entrada, junto a la cajonera de zapatos. Tomoko entró en cuenta de ello unos diez minutos después, viéndose a sí misma frente a la máquina expendedora al otro lado del instituto. Bajó la vista a sus pies y se preguntó cuándo fue que se había cambiado los zapatos a los de interior.

Se encogió en sí misma. No estaba tan interesada en saberlo.

—Soy Yume—escuchó a su lado. Se sobresaltó—. ¿Tú eres Tomoko, verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Te he estado observando desde hace tiempo.

Oh, genial. ¿Una acosadora?

La miró raro, perdiendo nerviosismo gradualmente. Ya no sólo aparentaba ser _geek_ , sino que también una persona lo suficientemente extraña (o perturbada) como para interesarse en ella. Prefería pasar de alguien así. No entraba en sus planes ser una marginada social, a pesar de que probablemente fuese mucho más interesante que sentir la no-atención de todo ser vivo en el planeta.

Mejor se la quitaba de encima.

El propósito de Tomoko no era ir contra el mundo. Sino que seguir la misma dirección. Al diablo con ser especial. Nadie lo es.

—Yo invito—susurró la de pelo azul, estirando el brazo para darle una lata.

No obstante, un refresco gratis no era algo a lo que se pudiese negar.

Después de unos minutos de justificado y triste silencio, cada una partió a su clase. Eso le hizo pensar que Yume aparentaba ser al menos un año mayor que ella. Y vamos, desde todo punto de vista, resultaba conveniente para sí misma que una chica mayor haya pagado por ella, la pobre solitaria de segundo año.

Pero Tomoko tenía una vista retorcida de las cosas.

Sólo quería ser una princesa. Una que tuviese un grupo de imitadoras.

* * *

 _Tomoki deslizó la mano por su brazo derecho con suavidad, perdiéndose en un frenesí emocional instantáneamente. Ella siempre hacía que su corazón temblara con ligereza, expandiendo una extraña calidez que lo llenaba de una dulzura indescriptible. Activaba sus sentidos._

 _Como la miraba, como la sentía; percibiéndola en cada partícula de su ser._

 _Y entonces deseaba que nunca soltara su mano. Porque él era el único que hacía refulgir sus ojos de esa manera. Brillaban, diáfanos, dándole la energía que necesitaba para luchar contra todas las injusticias del mundo por ella._

 _Eran invencibles. Y sus sentimientos también._

 _Sólo bastó con perderse en su mirada para sentir que todo se iría volando bajo la brisa veraniega de un día ordinario._

 _Un instante. Tiempo detenido. Y mil sueños esperándolo._

 _¿Por qué tenía que huir? Tomoko siempre lo alcanzaba. Siempre lo oía llorar. Siempre estaba ahí para tomar su mano._

 _Sonreía, y eso lo hacía pensar que todo estaba bien._

 _Es sólo que sus sentimientos nunca la alcanzarían. Y sólo estaba ahí, observándola, dando respiros inseguros luego de una inmersión desbordada._

 _Encerrado._

 _Porque ella era su mundo. Y su vida…_

—¿Está bien?

Tomoki se exaltó, levantando abruptamente la cabeza del pupitre. Sentía la cara roja y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? —murmuró el maestro, al verlo completamente desequilibrado.

Tomoki no supo si hasta ahora estuvo soñando o delirando. Sólo entendió que fue casi como volver a tener diez años. Eran las mismas sensaciones prohibidas que había sellado en el olvido, " _para siempre_ ".

* * *

• **Notita:**

Buenos días alegría buenos díaaaaas señor sooool n_n (?

Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho… aburrido. No puedo creer que haya escrito casi cinco mil palabras en tan poco tiempo. Por cierto, van a ser las cinco de la mañana y ando media dormida, así que es probable que hayan errores, dedazos, y todas esas cositas u_u.

En fin, ¿qué opinan de lo qué está sucediendo? Megumi, Yume, los sentimientos de Tomoki… a mí la verdad me gusta ver el mundo arder, así que espero que la imaginación no me falle para el próximo capítulo nwn.

A lo que voy…

Frikezas varias:

 _Dorama coreano:_ Son las telenovelas. "Dorama" aquí vendría siendo "drama", sólo que allá se pronuncia de esa manera. Y enserio, los coreanos si saben hacer historias para llorar un mes completo.

 _Sharingan:_ Del anime Naruto. Es un dôjutsu que aparece en el ojito. Otorga variadas habilidades de combate y percepción.

 _Digievolución:_ Del anime Digimón. Es cuando un digimón crece, madura, obtiene información. Ya saben, evolución.

 _One punch y Saitama:_ Es un anime de hace poco, bastante famoso. Saitama es el peloncito protagonista n_n.

 _Shôjo:_ Género de anime y manga, generalmente dirigido hacía las chicas. Se centra en las relaciones sentimentales y el romance.

 _Usui Takumi:_ El protagonista (junto a Misaki) de Kaichô wa maid-sama. Tiene fama y causa bastante fangirleo por ser guapo.

 _Gray Fullbuster:_ De Fairy Tail. Siempre me le he visto cierto parecido a Tomoki, incluso tienen el mismo actor de voz. Gay también tiene fama por ser guapo (y por el fanservice, pero shhhh….)

 _Geek:_ Puede ser el amante de la computación, pero yo me refiero a la otra definición de _geek._ Es la persona relativamente sociable que impone moda vistiendo y oyendo música fuera de moda. Sí, suena extraño, pero es así. También son conocidos como **_hípsters._**

 _InuYasha y "viento cortante":_ El viento cortante es una técnica que utiliza InuYasha con su espada, la cual es capaz de matar a cien demonios con sólo agitarla una vez.

Y, eso es todo. Gracias por leer, besitos babosos nwn.


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Nico Taniwaga

 **•Mis lamentosas disculpas al final del capítulo u_u.**

* * *

 _Abrázame fuerte_

 _no te largues_

 _mírame arder._

— _Bring me the horizon._

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular, me esforzaré al máximo.**

La niña frunció el ceño, expectante. Su cabello, claro, tenía un olor semejante al azúcar y a la leche. Era hermosa, pero no se daba cuenta.

Contó las margaritas.

Y Tomoki la miró como si se estuviese aguantando algo. Escupir, tal vez. Pero no por repugnancia. Es sólo que sentía como si tuviese la boca llena de mierda.

—Diablos.

—Exacto.

—No te vayas.

—Lo siento—suspiró.

Se miraron. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No me dejes solo con esto!

¿Qué podría decir? Era su mejor amiga, pero sentía como si lo estuviese lanzando a la tormenta. Repitió su disculpa. No podía admitir que ella también lo necesitaba, que se sentía hundida.

Al fin y al cabo, actuaban como anestesia mutua.

—Deberíamos madurar—susurró, como si le doliera. Tomoki sólo frunció el ceño.

Él no quería. No quería que se fuera. No quería madurar. No quería dejar de amar a su hermana como la amaba.

Sólo eso.

—Nunca podremos.

—¿Y?—el chico alzó las cejas.

Megumi cortó dos margaritas y las aplastó entre sus dedos.

—Al demonio.

A Tomoki le hacía gracia cuando ella maldecía. Tenía una linda cara, pero lengua afilada. Y el peor autoestima.

—Toda una señorita.

—Tengo diez. Cuando sea una mujer hablaré bonito y cruzaré las piernas—rodó los ojos.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

—Ya, enserio, volveré. Tal vez en cinco o cuatro años.

—Júralo por el dedito.

Enlazaron el meñique. Y pasó un tiempo antes de que ella tomara el avión hacia norteamérica.

* * *

Yume se coló en el salón con su almuerzo en la mano. Tomoko escondió su móvil en los pliegues de su falda y la miró con nerviosismo.

Se había vuelto una irrefutable costumbre. No sabía si estaba bien que alguien como ella estuviera persiguiéndola todo el tiempo. De hecho, le parecía un poco cansador. Siempre creyó que su vida sería mucho más sencilla y divertida si tenía alguien con quien compartir sus experiencias. Pero ahora pensaba que era mucho más fácil no ser observada (o acosada) cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. No tener el miedo ante la posibilidad de hacer algo que la defraudara o la alejara.

Quiso cambiar. No era justo.

Miró fugazmente el pupitre a su lado, tratando de ser disimulada. Pero la chica sentada a su derecha ladeó el rostro y la descubrió con los ojos fijos en la porción diminuta de comida frente a ella.

 _Dios._

Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle si estaba a dieta, pero Megumi agitó su cabello y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a los alimentos grasosos que le había preparado su madre.

Yume, en cambio, se paró en medio de ambas y evaluó el cuerpo esbelto de la de cabello plateado.

—¿Anorexia?

—Dieta—corrigió Megumi, dedicándole una mirada severa que decía claramente que no quería dirigirle la palabra a alguien tan común como ella.

La princesa contra la plebeya.

—Si no mal cálculo—continúo Yume, sin alterar su rostro inexpresivo—, por el peso que aparentas y la probable cantidad de calorías que gasta tu cuerpo diariamente, más tu actividad quizás no tan activa y tu altura… tu IMC es aproximadamente insano.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

Megumi pareció enojarse aún más y se puso de pie para salir del salón.

Tomoko no se quitaba la expresión de estupefacción.

—¿Eres una chica genio o algo así? —se atrevió a preguntar. Trató de pensar que si era una cabezona _nerd_ e inteligente, no tenía porque ponerse nerviosa al hablarle. Después de todo, ella era superior a eso, ¿cierto?

—Es sólo que no me gustan las chicas como ellas. Huecas—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te estaba molestando?

Tomoko negó con la cabeza y miró sus piernas cubiertas por la falda. Su celular oculto entre la tela no había vibrado aún.

Seguro que el muy idiota estaría distraído hablando con alguna zorra en clases. O quizás coqueteando con la profesora. Por lo que sabía de él, era un año menor y solía practicar deporte continuamente. Eso quería decir que podría tener suerte con las chicas. Celosa, frunció el ceño. De pronto le dieron ganas de desentrañar y torturar de las formas más morbosas a cualquier persona que se atreviese a acercársele.

—Me gusta cuando haces caras extrañas.

Yume arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a ella, soltando su comida sobre la mesa. Tomoko se calmó y la miró con superioridad. No se atrevía a hablarle sintiéndose inferior. Además, era más simple para ella si se convencía de que estaba frente a una persona más patética que ella (si es que era posible).

—¿Caras extrañas? —devolvió.

Yume ladeó el rostro y por primera vez vio sus ojos centellar levemente, dejando atrás su usual rostro inexpresivo.

—A veces es como si estuvieses tan perdida en tus pensamientos que se nota en tus expresiones faciales las cosas que pasa por tu mente. Pareces enojada, pero no sucede nada a tu alrededor. Generalmente la gente actúa bajo patrones matemáticos y psicológicos. Pero no puedo entenderte por medio de ecuaciones y fórmulas.

 _Vaya._

—Sólo pensaba en lo atractivos que pueden resultar los chicos que corren sudados tras una pelota.

—Tal vez eso atraiga a un sesenta por ciento de las chicas.

Tomoko soltó un gemido de frustración. No podía saber si Nai (seudónimo alternativo que ella le había inventado proveniente de la palabra "nada" en honor al vacío en su perfil y su información personal) estuviese metiéndose con un montón de chicas mientras ella miraba su teléfono celular todo el día.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

Ella miró su móvil. Yume inmediatamente juntó en su mente las palabras "chicos" y "celular".

—¿Relaciones por internet?

Tomoko la miró con vergüenza, desviando la vista hacia el cabello azul que se deslizaba por los hombros de la muchacha con el fin de distraerse.

—Entiendo.

Entornó los ojos. No, Yume no lo entendía.

Su ánimo cambió cuando su teléfono vibró. No pudo evitar levantarlo con ganas, dirigiendo los ojos con ansias sobre la pantalla. La otra se inclinó para mirar.

« _Calor de mierda._ »

Tomoko sonrío, atontada, sintiéndose como una princesa a la deriva del no tan amable príncipe azul. Yume parpadeó y arrancó el móvil de sus manos, analizándolo como si fuese el objeto más extraño del mundo.

—He oído algo que se llama sexo textual. ¿Acaso hay una forma de reproducirse acercando estás dos cosas?

La menor trató de arrebatarle su celular de las manos, pero Yume lo alejó de su alcance con facilidad.

—¿Qué no sabes nada de tecnología? —murmuró, enfurruñada. Ese aparatito era más valioso que las siete _esferas del dragón_ juntas—. Y yo no he tenido sexo textual. Bueno, um, tal vez me gustaría, pero…

—Realizo programaciones algorítmicas de vez en cuando en los computadores de la escuela, ¿no es suficiente? —preguntó con inocencia. Luego, se puso de pie y miró a los ruidosos alumnos que la rodeaban, llamando la atención principalmente de los chicos que no habían notado la presencia de aquella muchacha de aspecto tierno y exótico. Seguidamente, gritó:— ¿Alguien ha tenido sexo textual por internet? ¿Podrían explicármelo?

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Tomoko se murió de vergüenza de tener a aquella chica tan problemática constantemente cerca.

Yume alteró su expresión como pocas veces lo hacía, frunciendo el ceño vagamente.

—¿Por qué no me responden?

Unas personas que pasaban casualmente fuera del salón se detuvieron a mirar el alboroto. Fue entonces cuando el presidente del consejo estudiantil se abrió paso empujando a una gran cantidad de alumnos. Tenía a Tomoki caminando detrás.

—Demonios, no puedo dejarte tranquila ni un momento. Siempre la cagas.

Yume se volvió hacía él.

—Esa no es forma de hablar siendo del consejo estudiantil. Se supone que debes dar el ejemplo…

—Lo hago, es sólo que me sacas de quicio.

Tomoko arqueó las cejas y miró al chico con atención. Tenía el cabello café dorado y ojos verdes; llamativos. Estaba a punto de babear y hundirse en una de sus fantasías cuando divisó a Tomoki en medio de todos. Tomaba el hombro del exasperado _chico-lindo-como-se-llame_ que regañaba a Yume como lo haría un padre a su traviesa hija que insistía en causarle problemas.

Parecía ser algo usual, porque la mayoría hizo como si nada y volvieron a sentarse en sus puestos a almorzar tranquilamente, mientras que los demás se largaron a sus salones.

Tomoko aprovechó para tomar su celular de las manos de la chica. Lo acarició con delicadeza.

—Ya, Haru, no tiene caso—escuchó decir a su hermano menor.

Entornó los ojos, como si Tomoki fuera el equivalente a una basura en sus pupilas.

Cuando él le dirigió la mirada, ella presionó el celular contra su pecho, casi como instinto. Pensó que la observaría con cansancio, como usualmente lo hacía, pero parecía un poco perturbado con su presencia. Sorprendido, la recorrió con la vista, desde las piernas delgadas cubiertas por la tela de la falda, hasta el blanco y frágil cuello. Se detuvo en sus clavículas un instante. Tenía ganas de tocarlas.

—Me largo—rezongó Haru con firmeza—. Si continuas provocando este tipo de cosas, te juro que te mato de una patada en la cara.

Yume ladeó la cabeza.

—Una patada en la nuca sería más efectivo.

Tomoko tembló sin saber por qué. Ajena a la conversación, sólo podía sentirse hundida bajo la mirada de su hermano menor. Creyó que nunca antes la habían mirado con tanta intensidad, tan meticulosamente.

Tomoki sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con cierta confusión. Sin reconocerse, había actuado de una forma que ni siquiera él entendía.

¿Tomoko o Momoko? ¿Su extraña y rara hermana o la sincera chica friki que le derretía el corazón? Tomoko. Momoko. No tenía ni la menor idea.

Haru lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera. La mayor alcanzó a dedicarle una última mirada antes de que desapareciera entre la bruma del pasillo.

* * *

Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

« _Eres linda. No sé por qué te deprimes tanto_ ».

Estaba a punto de decirlo. O escribirlo.

« _Tengo el atractivo de una torta de vaca_ ».

Su relación se basaba en un montón de letras… ¿y qué?

« _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ ».

« _Me lo dijo Dios_ ».

« _¿Perteneces a una religión?_ ».

Lo estaba posponiendo. Pero de verdad quería hacerle saber. Que podría ser su perro guardián, su espejo, su escudo. Quería hacer aquello que no pudo hacer con su hermana. Podría sonar egoísta y manipulador, pero de verdad sentía que Momoko se había ganado una gran parte de su ser. Se encontraba a la deriva. Sin ella, se desarmaría. Y no quería desmoronarse tanto como lo había hecho con Tomoko. Nunca dio señales, nunca le dijo. Se decepcionó solo. Entendió la realidad y la bloqueó, rompiendo algo en su interior. Algo que nunca nadie podría reparar.

Ni Momoko.

« _Al diablo con eso. No tengo la menor idea_ », leyó. Y sonrío. Ella era tan… especial. Un agradable fenómeno.

Cruzó las piernas en la posición india sobre su cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Tenía la laptop entre las rodillas.

Se había vuelto un viciado por el Skype. Por ella.

« _Oye…_ ».

Esperó un segundo su respuesta. En la barrita inferior marcaba cuando el otro estaba escribiendo. Momoko no tardaba nada. A veces escribía un párrafo gigante en muy poco tiempo. Debía estar muy habituada al teclado. Pensar en eso le hizo gracia. De seguro ella pasaba más tiempo frente a una pantalla que el profesor de computación.

« _¿Qué?_ ».

Tomoki se lo pensó un instante. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Ella siempre sabía cómo subirle el ánimo.

Le subió el volumen a la música. Nirvana. Bring me the horizon. Su adorada música.

« _Si eres un chico fingiendo ser una chica te mataré. Si eres un viejo pedófilo en busca de niños quinceañeros te localizaré y te cortaré tu masculinidad. Si eres un gordo friki vendedor de historietas que está a punto de cumplir los treinta y necesita amor para acabar con su virginidad… créeme que no quieres saber lo que te haré_ ».

« _Si fuera así ya me hubieses descubierto. Eres mucho más inteligente que yo_. _Sin embargo, la gran Momoko no dejará que te burles de su identidad.»_

« _Qué miedo_ ».

El sarcasmo por internet no suele funcionar. Pero entre ellos se entendían, de alguna forma.

« _¿Por qué preguntas?_ ».

« _Tengo miedo de decepcionarme_ ».

Lo normal.

El problema es que ella era toda inocencia. Y si le decía, quizás nunca le volvería a hablar. ¿Por dónde empezar? " _hey, creo que me gustas, aunque seas un desastre_ ". Qué cruel. Pero ya, enserio, no encontraba palabras.

Palabras.

Su relación se basaba en un montón de palabras. Nada de voces, nada de fotos. Sólo sensaciones. Y él no sabía exactamente como expresar las suyas. Todo lo que le avergonzaba decir se asemejaban a confesiones amorosas. Pero no quería que se convirtieran en la típica parejita que se limita a escribir todo el tiempo cosas como: "te amo", o "te extraño". Eso sólo es basura. Relaciones de plástico. En cambio, ellos eran mucho más que un romance pasajero. Parecía que cuando no estaban en contacto, su cabeza se convertía en un fantasma.

La promesa silenciosa de los desvelos y risas en medio de la noche.

El problema era Tomoko. Siempre Tomoko.

Cuando la había visto en el receso, durante los gritos de Haru hacia Yume, todo había sido demasiado extraño como para asimilarlo. Como si no pudiese despegar los ojos de ella, volviendo la realidad en un borroso conjunto de colores tras la pequeña figura de su hermana mayor. ¿Es que acaso su subconsciente no podía entender que estaba inclinándose a una relación enfermiza?

Curaba sus propias heridas, sí, pero lo que sentía por ella era algo imposible de sanar.

Creía que ya la había olvidado.

Creía que el niño soñador que necesitaba a Tomoko en todos los ámbitos había muerto en su interior.

Miró la pantalla.

« _Soy buena decepcionando a la gente. Y a mí misma. Tal vez en mi vida anterior rompí un manga de Fairy Tail y ahora tengo que pagar por eso_ ».

Sonrío.

« _Seguro eres real y no un viejo pervertido. Y tal vez decepciones a todo el mundo, pero a mí nunca me decepcionarás, ni aunque lo intentes. Tonta._ »

Le dedicó una última mirada al chat y envió el mensaje. Luego cerró el laptop y lo empujó sin cuidado hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

No estaba preparado para decirle todo lo que sentía.

* * *

Quedaba sólo una bolsita de capuchino instantáneo. La obsesión de ambos.

—Quítate.

—Es mío—Tomoki trató de hacerla a un lado con el brazo, pero su hermana mayor insistía en abalanzarse contra él. Aquello era malo, muy malo para las extrañas sensaciones que de vez en cuando estremecían su cuerpo.

—Dámelo—masculló, tratando de sonar amenazante—, sino le diré a mamá que sales a escondidas con la más puta de la escuela.

Él la miró confundido un instante, luego su rostro se volvió a llenar de irritación. A veces le sorprendía los abruptos cambios de dirección en las que ambos se veían accidentalmente envueltos. Tomoko no era buena en cuanto a coherencia y persuasión. Soltaba las cosas como bombas explosivas e inoportunas.

Ella era tan impredecible.

—¿Megumi?

—Ésa. Se sienta a mi lado, sé sus secretos más oscuros. La otra vez la vi arreglándose la copa del sostén.

Tomoki puso los ojos en blanco. Si su madre se enterara de semejante mentira, estaría invitándola todos los días a comer y a hacer cosas madre-hija que Tomoko nunca quiso corresponder.

—No salgo con ella—murmuró, alejando de su alcance la bolsita de capuchino que ella intentó quitarle disimuladamente, creyéndolo desprevenido.

Tomoko se inclinó sobre su pecho y hundió la nariz sobre la tela de la camiseta.

Él sintió rebotar su corazón con fuerza. Se tambaleó.

—Hueles a puta. No mientas.

Tardó en recomponerse. Frunció el ceño, quitándosela de encima con brusquedad. ¿Sólo lo había hecho para decirle semejante estupidez?

No sabía porque estaba tan decepcionado. Y enojado.

Tomoko, en cambio, chocó contra el mesón de la cocina por el empujón, sin embargo estaba demasiado inmersa en sí misma como para reclamarle como usualmente habría hecho. Y es que ese olor la había embriagado tenuemente. No era perfume y ni loción. Sólo olía a chico. A Tomoki. Y era delicioso.

Lo miró con cierta perversión.

Era ese tipo de momentos los que la convertían en una chica rara. Dios le daría una patada si supiera los pensamientos que inevitablemente asaltaban su cabeza.

Es que había leído muchos mangas incestuosos. Y desde ese momento todo dejó de sorprenderle. Aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo respecto al tema. ¿Debería considerarlo asqueroso?

—No me mires como un vampiro. Ugh. Deja de ser tan… desesperante.

Tomoko se alertó.

—¿Vampiro?

—Como si quisieses comerme—admitió de mala gana. Sabía que si no le decía ella insistiría. Y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber soltado ese comentario.

De pronto la miró con ganas renovadas. Algo nervioso, pero firme al fin y al cabo. No creía que ella fuese a darse cuenta de sus dobles intenciones. Era demasiado distraída como para enterarse de la realidad a su alrededor. ¿Y si se aprovechaba de eso?

Sólo un poco…

—Un vampiro patético. Ni siquiera te atreves a atacar a tu presa.

—Eh…—balbuceó ella—. Tonto hermano menor.

Se inclinó en su dirección. Tomoki la miro, expectante. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero después de años de angustia merecía aunque sea un momento que pudiese atesorar efímeramente.

Luego, se olvidaría de todo. Como siempre.

Lo molesto es que siempre tenía que verla, quisiera o no. Nunca podía librarse de ella, porque estaban encerrados en un mismo circulo; una misma familia.

Era tan doloroso.

Tomoko arrugó la tela de su camiseta. El solo hecho de sentir las manos en su pecho, blancas y frágiles, lo hacían sentir al borde del abismo.

Inevitablemente, se acercó a su rostro. Quería capturar su expresión, grabarla en su memoria. Como un conejito asustado, sus ojos verdes se paseaban de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, como si buscara una escapatoria o una excusa para alejarse de aquello que desconocía.

Dejó caer la bolsita de capuchino, apoyando las manos en los hombros de su hermana. Los presionó levemente, atrayéndola hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Tomoko temblaba.

Tomoki _necesitaba_ besarla.

Sin embargo, se obligó a pasar de largo. Inclinado para romper la diferencia de estatura, su nariz rozó el cuello femenino. Inhaló, llenándose de ella.

Olía a café.

—Tonta—susurró.

Y dio un mordisco leve en la piel suave del hombro, haciendo a un lado la tela de su camiseta.

Tomoko reaccionó y le dio un empujón, claramente molesta. ¿Y es que acaso todo eso había sido una broma para simular el ataque de un vampiro?

No podía creerlo. Lo malo es que sentía su corazón latir, desbordado, dentro de su pecho. Se sentía más viva que nunca. Y se preguntó si es que era porque nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con un chico, o si la vergüenza provenía del simple hecho que no deseaba aceptar: Tomoki repelía una atracción natural.

Él la miró de reojo, repleto de euforia. Era como si inspirara su suavidad y oliera la vibración de sus propias sensaciones. Quería hacerlo mil veces más, pero se limitó a fruncirse el ceño a sí mismo y dejar a Tomoko escapar escaleras arriba mientras soltaba un par de insultos en su contra.

Recogió la bolsita de capuchino y la observó un instante. _No puedo,_ se repitió una y otra vez, apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina.

¿En serio se había atrevido?

Maldijo.

Luego sonrío levemente y apoyó la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, donde guardaba su móvil, a modo de disculpa. O mudo reconocimiento.

Un mensaje de Momoko podría apagar toda la frustración. Y la marea descontrolada que había en su interior.

* * *

Después de horas en las que se habían parado frente al mural que exponía las actividades de cada club, Tomoko se decidió. Yume en el proceso se había comido unas veinte paletas de caramelo y treinta algodones de azúcar; Tomoko no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan delgada y aparentar una piel tan bonita si se la pasaba todo el día comiendo dulces.

Definitivamente era una chica especial.

—Me uniré a las porristas. Seré mejor moviendo pompones que las putas estadounidenses teñidas.

Yume la miró con los ojos brillando. Tomoko se había acostumbrado a verla inexpresiva todo el tiempo, por lo que le resultaba extraño cuando ella mostraba sus emociones, por muy pequeño e imperceptible que sean sus gestos.

—Se necesita mucha coordinación y flexibilidad.

—Eso no es nada—dijo con autosuficiencia, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad.

—¿Cuándo son las audiciones?

Tomoko se volvió al tablón de los horarios del club y se espantó.

—Ahora.

—Deberíamos correr—objetó la mayor, empezando a caminar mientras le daba la última mordida a una barrita de chocolate. Se quitó un mechón azul de la cara y se quedó mirando la expresión pasmada de Tomoko.

Era tarde y gran parte de los alumnos salían de los pasillos dando finalizado el día, con la alegría de quienes se liberan del estrés escolar.

Obstaculizaban el camino. Tomoko se subió las mangas y echó a andar antes de que pudiera acobardarse. Yume empujó a algunos para hacerse un espacio y poder caminar en paz, como si fuese de lo más normal.

—Estás loca—le dijo, caminando cada vez más rápido. Pero ladeó la cabeza y no la vio. Se detuvo abruptamente. Miró hacia atrás.

—¡Le dijiste al director que era un descerebrado! Te pueden expulsar por eso—escuchó. Lo reconoció inmediatamente como el presidente del consejo estudiantil guapo de los ojos color esmeralda. No recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera lo consideraba importante.

Lo que le molestaba es que estuviera retasando a Yume. Y por consecuente, a ella también.

—No sabía la diferencia entre agorafobia y fobia social.

—Deberías ir a pedirle disculpas—murmuró. Aunque más que un consejo parecía una orden disimulada.

Yume se encogió de hombros.

—No me arrepiento de nada.

Se giró y volvió a posicionarse con Tomoko.

—Haru, si sigues así quedarás pelón por el estrés.

Esa era la voz de Tomoki. El evidente tono divertido, mezclado con el leve cansancio de que su amigo esté saltando de un lado a otro regañando a los alumnos que se portan mal. Generalmente, a Yume.

—Oh, no te dejaré ir—dijo al ver que la chica le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar con Tomoko.

La otra no quería darse vuelta. Sabía que si miraba a su hermano menor, volvería a morirse de vergüenza.

Era extraño. Pero si Haru y Yume se veían seguido, significaba que ellos también. Y la verdad es que en realidad no quería tener que enfrentarlo todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo actuar después de la vergonzosa situación en la cocina?

Tomoki la miró, pero ella se giró y empezó a caminar junto a Yume como si nada. Haru las seguía echando humo.

—Las clases ya terminaron, tienes que irte a casa—espetó, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Ya casi no había necesidad de ello, pues el pasillo se vaciaba rápidamente.

—Voy a una audición—soltó Yume, con su voz tenue, permitiendo que Haru y Tomoki caminaran a su lado.

Tomoko no sabía dónde esconderse. No quería que su hermano se enterara de que iba a dar saltitos con una falda corta y unos ridículos pompones. Se burlaría el resto de su vida si algo salía mal.

—¿Por qué no te vas? —continúo, sacando otra barra de chocolate.

Haru la vio genuinamente confundida, por lo que lanzó un suspiro.

—Te voy a supervisar. Tienes talento arruinando situaciones de ese tipo.

Tomoki asintió, apoyándolo.

 _Por Dios_ , pensó la chica. La iban a ver. Quería sentarse en una esquinita y desaparecer. O morir de una vez y permitir que hicieran una sopa de Tomoko con sus restos.

De todos modos, ¿de qué servía? Si fracasaba como siempre sucedía en todo lo demás, sólo se convertiría en una chica frustrada del montón. Muchas quieren ser animadoras, pero pocas tienen el privilegio de serlo. Y de todas formas, no se trataba sólo de la personalidad linda y alegre, sino que también entraba en juego el hecho de tener que ser el prototipo de chica perfecta. Modelos anoréxicos, cuerpos de alambre.

Sus pensamientos negativos nuevamente la vencieron, apagando la llama del optimismo.

Toqueteó el bolsillo de la falda, pensando en mandar un mensaje y acabar con todas sus angustias. No sabía cómo es que Nai se las arreglaba para estremecerla con sus palabras suaves; aunque objetivas. Él significaba tanto… más que cualquier otro chico que pudiese conocer en el futuro. No sabía si era amor, pero estaba convencida de que sólo con un par de letras lograba hacerla volar. Sin cursilerías, sin palabras empalagosas y encantadoras. Sólo por ser él. Su propia existencia la llenaba.

Promesas. Música. Silencio. Sonrisas.

Todo eso y más.

—Tomoko.

Miró a su derecha, desorientada. Sus pensamientos la habían llevado a otro mundo, uno capturado en su teléfono celular. En la computadora. En todas partes.

—¿Enserio quieres hacer esto? —escuchó. Lo miró, confundida.

Era Tomoki. Ella se estremeció sin razón aparente. Como por inercia, llevo la mano al cuello, justo en el lugar que su hermano la había mordido (o besado).

Se fijó en que ya habían llegado al gimnasio. Haru seguía discutiendo con Yume a un lado, mientras que Tomoki tenía los ojos fijos en la práctica que las chicas hacían con los pompones y sus respectivas faldas.

Por alguna razón, le molestó que estuviese mirando a ese " _montón de putas_ ", como ella las llamaba.

Una de esas chicas se les acercó, con su rostro amigable y energético.

—¿Vienen a participar? —sonrío—. Aún nos quedan trece cupos, por lo que si quieren hacer una demostración, deberían apurarse. También si gustan pueden ver o imitarnos sin necesidad de comprometerse con las audiciones.

Haru se quedó en silencio, atento. Luego sonrío y le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi manda a Yume a volar.

—Deberías participar. A ver si no arruinas algo como esto.

—No me apetece usar una falda tan corta—murmuró, tímida. Haru la escrutó, extrañado. Era la primera vez que le veía una faceta tan adorable.

—Tu falda escolar no es tan corta, pero muestra bastante—dijo Tomoki sin delicadeza. Yume le lanzó una mirada insistente y luego lo descartó, quitándole importancia a su presencia.

—Vine por Tomoko.

La animadora que llegó a invitarlos los miró con curiosidad. Recorría con la vista a Yume de pies a cabeza, aprobando su complexión física. Luego observó minuciosamente a Tomoko como si quisiera absorber todos los detalles.

—La de pelo azul es perfecta para esto. Parece ligera y tiene bonito rostro—empezó—. La otra es pequeña y delgada, útil. Sin embargo le falta encanto y un buen peluquero que maneje un cabello tan rebelde.

Tomoko se sintió rechazada. Yume frunció el ceño.

—No sirvo para esto.

—Pero acabo de decir que tú tienes potencial. Hasta el color de tu cabello es llamativo. Un hermoso azul…

—Claro—exclamó con sarcasmo, haciendo uso de su usual tono distraído. Gran parte de las chicas del gimnasio se giraron en su dirección—. Tú tienes una teta desinflada y maquillaje exagerado. Aún así puedes revolotear como puta con pompones frente a los chicos, pero Tomoko sólo porque tiene un cabello desordenado y ojos exóticos no puede participar.

El grupo se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que las demás chicas tuvieron que morderse un labio para no echarse a reír.

—¿Qué dijiste de mis pechos? —exclamó como una fiera la muchacha en cuestión, dándole a Yume un empujón brusco—. Tú las tienes pequeñas. Y a nadie le gustan pequeñas.

Haru tuvo que sostenerla por la espalda para que no se cayera hacia atrás por el agresivo ataque de la otra. La atención se centró en el busto de Yume. Y no eran ni pequeños ni grandes.

—Al menos los míos son simétricos—soltó, sin alterar su expresión—. Tu relleno no cubre que tienes una más grande que otra.

Tomoki atrapó a la chica al notar que tomaba impulso para darle una patada a Yume. Trataba de liberarse por medio de arañazos y mordidas, pero él la elevó en el aire y caminó con ella hasta la salida del gimnasio. La dejó afuera y se apresuró en trabar la puerta para que no volviera a entrar.

Haru había sujetado a Yume entre sus brazos a modo de protección. Se notaba que ella era demasiado pequeña y débil como para poder defenderse.

Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca. Se ruborizaron, mientras las demás porristas allí presentes de reían de la reciente actuación.

La humillación es el mejor alimento de los adolescentes.

Risas crueles e hipócritas, burlas a la supuesta compañera y amiga con la cual fundaron el club. Tomoko pensó, en ese momento, que nada vende más que el fracaso ajeno. Producía cierta sensación de satisfacción y superioridad. Pensamientos como " _pobrecita_ " o, " _al menos no soy como ella_ ".

Y siempre vienen en grupo. Se enteran, uno por uno, voz en voz, de un chisme bochornoso. Luego te encierran.

Miró a Yume, preguntándose si era consciente de eso. Pero estaba segura que, en su inocencia y sinceridad, no había la necesidad de humillar al otro. Sólo decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y ya está.

—Eso no se hace—murmuró Haru, apartando la mirada con cierto nerviosismo. Parecía desesperarle la incomprensión que ella presentaba frente a temas emocionales—. Hieres a la gente. Y la irritas.

Yume lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿La hice sentir mal?

—Sí.

La chica bajó la mirada, deprimida. Tomoko se atrevió a acercarse y acariciar su espalda en un mudo consuelo. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa semejante, y por fin sintió que formaba parte de algo. No estaba tan sola. Yume la aceptaba y ella también quería hacerlo.

Sonrío con timidez, víctima de un pequeño temblor a causa de la emoción. ¿Tenía una amiga? ¿Enserio? ¡Por fin alguien que no la hiciera sentir una patética solitaria con aspecto de fantasma arrepentido!

Un poco tarde para darse cuenta. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. O algo así dicen.

Yume se abrazó a su cintura y refregó el rostro en el hombro de Tomoko como si fuese un gatito.

—No quiero herir a nadie.

Haru parpadeó, aun más sorprendido. No podía creer que aquella chica tan desastrosa tuviera un lado tierno.

En cambio, Tomoko miró a su hermano menor como si se luciera por el hecho de tener a Yume.

—En fin—sonrío otra porrista, casi idéntica a la anterior. Se acercaba con buen humor, como si la razón de la ausencia de su compañera fuese un mero chiste—. ¿Alguien quiere participar?

Yume se alejó y la miró con su rostro inexpresivo. Tomoko vaciló, pero cierto destello en los ojos chocolate de su nueva amiga la impulsó a continuar con su propuesta.

Alzó la mano. La porrista no la juzgó ni por su apariencia ni por su porte. Sólo le preguntó por sus tallas y se fue a buscar un traje con el que pudiese practicar.

Tomoki estaba excesivamente ansioso por ver a su hermana en una de esas falditas. Esperaba que fuese una de esas imágenes que uno no se puede sacar de la cabeza.

Si no tomaba una foto de eso, no podría morir en paz.

En ese momento, en el cual Tomoko se largaba a probarse el traje, alguien tocó la puerta trabada del gimnasio. Desconfiado, Tomoki se fue a abrir, puesto que era el que se encontraba más cerca. Esperó ver a la perra loca de la teta desinflada, pero no; era una figura enmarcada por el uniforme del instituto, cubierto parcialmente por lo extenso de su cabello plateado. Una sonrisa. Ojos azules y labios rosados cubiertos de maquillaje.

Megumi.

Se corrió a un lado para dejarla entrar. Cargaba un bolso gigantesco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se preguntaron, al mismo tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Formo parte del club.

Eso a Tomoki no le sorprendió para nada.

—Vi a Sayu ahí afuera llorando mientras se tocaba los pechos. ¿Qué diablos pasó? —continuó, enrollando un mechón de su cabello en una natural actitud coqueta.

—¿Conoces a Yume?

—He oído hablar de ella. La chica desastrosa que vuelve loco al presidente del consejo estudiantil, ¿no?

Tomoki asintió.

—Se junta con Tomoko.

—¿Bromeas? —soltó, divertida—. Es lo más extraño del mundo. Dicen que ella no habla y que siempre está sola, pero nunca me imaginé que se interesara en Tomoko. Aunque ambas antes habían estado rezagadas de igual forma, juntas se muestran diferencias extremas.

Tomoki alzó las cejas. Caminaban en dirección al resto de las chicas, quienes al verla se emocionaron, como si se sintiesen suertudas de tener a Megumi en su círculo.

—Aunque no lo creas, Tomoko me importa. Aunque no me recuerde—agregó ella con aire distraído. Las que venían para las audiciones la miraron con celos desbordados—. Diablos. El síndrome de la envidia.

Detrás de ella habían entrado algunos chicos babosos que querían sentarse en las gradas y observar a las porristas en sus prácticas. El escenario perfecto para pervertidos. Incluso corría un rumor de que alguien sacaba fotos a las braguitas de estas y las vendía a un buen precio.

Rumores.

—Estoy harta—susurró, dándose cuenta de que Tomoki se había quedado en silencio—. Ser querida y popular es cansador.

Lo miró, vanidosa. Se lamió los labios para atraer su atención en ellos y jugó con su pelo.

Tomoki sacudió la cabeza.

—Conmigo no.

—Al menos lo intenté—se encogió de hombros—. Nadie se aguanta. Hay algunas chicas que han tratado de conquistarme, incluso.

—Ah—suspiró sin interés.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?

En ese momento, se incomodó. Contarle la situación entera le daba pereza, pero si no lo hacía, Megumi creería que había ido a ver a Tomoko. Lo cual en parte era verdad.

—Es complicado.

La chica no se interesó mucho.

—Como sea. Es mejor que me veas con mucha atención—le guiñó el ojo.

Tomoko salió del vestidor, envuelta en el llamativo traje rojo con blanco. La falda, cortísima, dejaba a la vista sus piernas pálidas y suaves; delgadas y bien estructuradas. Las caderas leves, la cintura pequeña y los hombros diminutos. Parecía una muñeca.

Tomoki se la quedó mirando como si estuviese frente a una de las siete maravillas del mundo. Puso la mano en el bolsillo, extrajo su teléfono celular y apuntó en su dirección, fingiendo que estaba escribiendo.

A ella le estaban tomando el pelo en una no tan ordenada trenza. Miraba al resto de las porristas, dándose cuenta de que habían algunos chicos. Le dieron un pompón.

—Sólo tienes que sonreír y fingir que la estás pasando genial todo el tiempo—le dijo la chica que terminó con su peinado.

Caminaron, avanzando hasta el centro de la cancha. Le dieron algunas instrucciones y pusieron música atronadora, pero Tomoko trataba de esconderse entre las demás, lanzando miradas fugaces a su hermano. Bailaba como un robot.

—¡Cuidado! —le gritó Yume—: ¡Casi se te ve el trasero!

Haru le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza para que se callara y ella no se atrevió a volver a hacer ningún comentario.

Tomoko puso las manos sobre el trasero, rompiendo la armonía de la bochornosa coreografía.

—Bien—dijo la porrista algo molesta, poniéndole pausa al equipo musical—. No excluimo las posibilidades. Los chicos también pueden participar—exclamó, mirando a Haru y a Tomoki.

Megumi salió con su traje de animadora. Algunos rezagados, admirando silenciosamente en las esquinas del gimnasio, procuraron esconder la emoción que les provocaba ver a la "estrella principal".

Tomoko lanzó un resoplido, mientras que a la recién llegada le alcanzaban dos pares de pompones. Megumi rió melodiosamente ante la instrucción que le dieron sus compañeras, y avanzó hasta los dos chicos que ya estaban con la cara de horror marcada en la cara y escrita en la frente.

Haru dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se acercó y le ofreció una de esas patéticas bolitas que las chicas suelen agitar.

—Prefiero morir.

Tomoki miró a Megumi con cierto escepticismo, tratando de fulminarla en un intento no tan útil de hacerla retroceder. Pero en el acto, notó que ella se mostraba muy interesada en Haru. Se mordía los labios.

—Eres muy guapo.

La cara del susodicho enrojeció considerablemente y Yume se interpuso entre ambos, descaradamente.

—Lo siento. Es virgen; no podrá seguirte la corriente.

Megumi se echó a reír, de esa forma ególatra y desinteresada que la caracterizaba. Volvió a tenderle los pompones, ignorando a Yume con cierto desprecio.

Al verlos reacios, los arrastró hacia la cancha. Tenía la fuerza de mil demonios.

—Será divertido.

—¿Para ti o para mí? —masculló Tomoki, con irritación. No quería participar en esos juegos tontos, pero le gustaría ver a Tomoko de cerca. Le hipnotizó el movimiento de su faldita al darse vuelta y mirarlo con burla.

—Para mí—sonrío—. Y para la chica de cabello azul que está empezando a grabar.

—Yume—corrigió Haru.

—Como se llame—se miró las uñas, cubiertas de esmalte—. Da igual.

Tomoko entró en escena y miró a su hermano con cierto asco. A ella le gustaba interpretar las cosas de una manera perturbadora.

—No creo que te quede bien una falda, hermanito—se burló—. No sabía que tenías esos gustos.

Ella entró en ese tipo de fantasías en las que se convertía en la reina del mundo (y de la popularidad) a base de tonterías. Pensó que si revelaba ese secreto de Tomoki podría, incluso, irritar a Megumi, la más envidiada y deseada de la escuela, humillándola a la vez. Yume sería su fiel asistente, y ella tendría un camino de chicos babosos a sus pies, dejando una huella tras ella cual caracol en un paseo veraniego.

Sonrío, malévola.

—Bien—dijo una animadora— Los chicos harán algo bastante interesante.

Obligó a Haru, Tomoki, y a un chico desconocido a ponerse en círculo y extender las manos hacía un centro en específico. Luego evalúo a las chicas que se habían presentado para las audiciones; muñecas huecas y teñidas de rubio. Finalmente eligió a la que lucía más ligera.

—Kuroki, ven hacia acá.

Aquello libró a Tomoko de cualquier fantasía. Tras unos segundos, se acercó, recelosa. Empezaba a considerar que formar parte de ese círculo no era tan buena idea. De hecho, tenía tanta vergüenza que prefería salir corriendo desnuda en medio de ademanes cavernícolas.

Los sentimientos encontrados la hicieron sudar con nerviosismo. Para remate, su hermano menor hizo caso omiso a su broma y seguía mirándola de esa forma tan… hechizante.

Iba a volverse loca. Si ya no lo estaba.

Optó por obedecer. Lentamente, la hicieron sentarse entre los brazos de Haru y Tomoki, quienes miraron con cierta desconfianza al chico desconocido. De todas formas, parecía todo un experto. Pero dudaban mucho que se mostrase interesado en proteger a Tomoko. No obstante, había gran probabilidad de que ellos fallaran catastróficamente. Nunca se habían planteado lanzar chicas por el aire.

Por consiguiente, no podían negar lo espantados que sentían; a pesar de que era uno de esos momentos en los que hay que sacar la hombría y actuar como un macho. Ellos no estaban preparados para dicha situación.

—Bien, es muy fácil—la porrista los rodeó de un par de colchonetas. Las demás chicas que venían para las audiciones se sorprendieron al verla haciéndoles una prueba tan difícil a unos simples novatos—. La lanzan hacia arriba, la atajan y ya está.

 _Me cago en todos;_ se repetía Tomoko, palideciendo. Bueno, ella era extremadamente pálida por naturaleza, pero se sentía pálida y aquello es lo que cuenta.

Megumi no sabía si reírse o aprovechar para tomarse una _selfie_ con ellos de fondo. Parecían un montón de gelatinas con cara; nerviosos y temblorosos.

—Voy a morir.

—Vale, actúen en cuenta regresiva—sonrío con calma. Todos sabían que la porrista a cargo era pura maldad. Un metro setenta de pura maldad—: tres…

Tomoki rozó levemente la pierna de Tomoko, tratando de sujetarla mejor. No quería que se sintiera insegura. El leve contacto los dejó a ambos por las nubes.

—Dos…

Un suspiro. Haru miró de reojo a Yume, y se ambos se percataron de que sus respectivos amigos parecían estar hundidos en su propia burbuja.

—¡Uno!

Y la lanzaron con una fuerza descomunal. Tomoko se hizo bolita mientras gritaba y se sentía suspendida. Como si volara.

Fue tan rápido como horrible.

Tomoki casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logró atajarla a medias y ambos cayeron, impactándose contra la colchoneta. Juntos, en el suelo. En medio de un vergonzoso instante, él la aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, sirviendo de almohada protectora.

Tomoko se sintió calentita y cómoda, a pesar de que estaba completamente alterada y le sobraban las ganas de gritar. Ya los había dejado a todos sordos.

Haru se quedó boquiabierto. Yume bajó el celular, deteniendo la grabación.

Megumi, en cambio, caminó hacia ellos y sonrío como una niña egoísta tratando de coger el último dulce.

—¿Qué? ¿No se van a besar?

Silencio inesperado. Tomoki quería con todas su fuerzas hacerla callar, pero tenía a Tomoko encima y definitivamente no llegaría a tiempo para cerrarle la boca.

—Vamos, no se hagan los inocentes. Hace un rato se estaban comiendo con la mirada. ¿No quieren demostrarnos a todos el amor que hay entre ustedes?

* * *

 **|•Notita:**

Hola, bebesitos, rechonchitos nwn. ¡Megumi es una malvada! n_n sólo sé que por ahora la historia será pura crueldad uwu.

Sí, ya sé: tardé demasiado. Pero espero que me entiendan, porque creo que tienen derecho de saberlo. Estoy hospitalizada en el área de psiquiatría en una clínica en la que me suelen atender. Diagnosticada por depresión. Llevo un mes y medio, por lo que no he podido escribir. Ahí dentro no me dejan tener ningún tipo de aparato tecnológico. Me dieron un día libre, luego tendré que volver. He escrito como loca, porque los amo u_u. Asique perdón. ¡Perdón! Traté de hacer el capitulo largo en muy poco tiempo. Ojalá les guste este caramelito nwn.

Gracias por leer, espero que sigan ahí n_n.


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Nico Taniwaga

* * *

 _Al igual que un ciervo frente a las luces de un auto,_

 _me encuentro con mi destino._

 _No trates de luchar con la tormenta:_

 _caerás al mar…_

 _y la marea te traerá de vuelta hacía mí._

— _Deathbeds, BMTH._

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular, me enfrentaré a mis decisiones.**

No encontraban argumentos. Tomoko estaba completamente paralizada, sin entender por completo la situación. ¿Se había estado comiendo con la mirada a su hermano? ¿en serio?

De pronto la gravedad parecía más potente que nunca.

Giró el rostro para mirar a Tomoki, todavía acomodada entre sus brazos. Creyó que estaba a punto de reírse, pero en vez de eso se encontró con su rostro extremadamente serio; tenso. Como si su frágil existencia se hubiese desarmado en un solo instante.

El momento no duró lo suficiente.

Tomoki se puso de pie, soltando a Tomoko con brusquedad y pasándose una mano por el cabello, rebelde, como si quisiera desordenarlo aún más.

Otro instante de inmutable silencio. De pronto sintió que todos la miraban asqueados, enfundados de una repentina capa de superioridad.

Quiso esconderse. Pero ni su traje de porrista ni el glamuroso peinado eran suficientemente protectores como para hacerla sentir menos humillada. Menos observada. Menos acusada.

Alzó la mirada durante un segundo interminable. Y reparó en Tomoki, que caminaba directamente en dirección a Megumi, con su rostro vago e irritado.

—No estés celosa—le dijo. El eco constante del gimnasio hizo rebotar su voz por todo el lugar—. Sabes que lo eres todo para mí.

La chica retrocedió, espantada. Era la primera vez que mostraba su rostro indefenso y temeroso frente a un público considerable.

—Vamos, ven—la tomó por el brazo. Megumi temblaba mientras Tomoki se acercaba a su rostro con lentitud, cerrando los ojos mientras se preparaba para saborear la venganza.

Ella trató de poner las manos en su pecho para alejarlo de un empujón, pero la insistencia contraria era exigente. Demasiado para ella. Para su corazón desbocado.

Tomoko apreció en primera plana, todavía echada en la colchoneta, como Tomoki aferraba a Megumi de los brazos y deslizaba los labios por la barbilla de la chica, como un novio tierno que lanza caricias lentas y tortuosas.

Creía saberlo. Que ellos dos eran novios, incluso se lo había insinuado considerables veces a su hermano. Pero no se lo había plantado seriamente, y ahora se sentía angustiantemente sorprendida.

Era sólo un beso en la barbilla. Intenso, cargado de resentimiento. Pero para Megumi fue mucho más. Y no podía controlarse ni controlar a la gente de su alrededor como acostumbraba hacer. Lo peor es que Tomoki no lo hacía porque quería. Sólo había sido para distraer a la gente de lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Una tapadera. Una falsa demostración de la inocencia de su hermana y, porque no, de él también.

Cuando Tomoki se separó por completo, le dedicó una mirada vacía.

—Dijiste que nunca lo dirías—le susurró.

—Dijiste que siempre me aceptarías—devolvió, suavemente, cuidando que nadie más oyera su pequeña conversación privada, a pesar de que se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

—Tomoko no necesitaba escuchar eso. Sabes lo perturbada que está.

—Ahora te mira diferente—le dijo, Y se volteó a ver a la Kuroki mayor siendo ayudada por Yume a levantarse, mientras sus ojos seguían pegados en ambos.

—¿Cómo? —Tomoki se sorprendió—. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

—Se supone que ya no la amas—lo miró a los ojos—. Pero es como si… no sé, como si fueses otra persona.

Se alejaron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. No podrían conversar en paz mientras que un montón de porristas chismosas los miraban atraídas como un león a un trozo de carne.

Chismes, murmullos.

Haru se acercó y se interpuso entre ambos.

—Nada de romance en la escuela—regañó. Ambos se volvieron en su dirección. Luego se acercó a Tomoki y le susurró, divertido: —pescaste a una buena. A la mejor.

Megumi alcanzó a oír y su ego aumentó hasta niveles inimaginables. Con su confianza recuperada, miró a las atentas animadoras y postulantes con sus característicos aires de diva.

—¿Qué me miran, basuras? ¿es que acaso no tienen nada más interesante que mi vida sentimental? —les gritó a todas.

Tomoki atinó a taparse la cara, como un terapeuta ante un caso perdido. Haru se río, con ganas, mientras Tomoko y Yume se le aproximaban por la espalda.

—Todo grabado—asintió la de pelo azul, levantando su móvil por sobre el hombro.

Haru miró a Megumi con atención y complicidad.

—Tomoki es deportista y apuesto. Es una buena opción—le dijo.

—Haru es un deficiente mental y un gruñón—agregó Yume—. Es una mala opción.

Al aludido le centellearon sus ojos color esmeralda con intensidad. Se conformó con estirar y apretar las mejillas de la chica, jugando con su cara.

—Algún día aprenderás a ser coherente—le dijo.

Tomoko sonrío y bajó la mirada, confundida. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

Quiso conectar la vista con la de su hermano para ver si podía encontrar un mundo de respuestas en sus ojos como las veces anteriores. Pero él la eludió con facilidad.

Y sintió el frío de su indiferencia.

 ** _…_**

* * *

« _Estoy cansada_ ».

« _Estoy cansado_ ».

Tomoko suspiró. La música a todo volumen resonando en sus audífonos. Nai la había iniciado en varias bandas, por lo que se conectaban a través de canciones y melodías desenfrenadas. Era otro modo de expresar la conexión adictiva que compartían.

El internet era una droga.

Y se estaban volviendo adictos.

« _Me gustaría verte pero…bueno, ya sabes. Tengo miedo de que cuando estemos en persona no sea lo mismo. Y nos quedemos sin hablar. Sería algo muy incómodo_ ».

Ella tampoco se sentía preparada. Pero tenía ganas de escuchar su respiración, la sinfonía de su voz y el calor de su aliento.

« _Creo que nos estamos volviendo cursis_ »; escribió ella, en cambio.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, preguntándose si ese comentario fue adecuado. Las cursilerías son para parejas. Y ellos no eran una. Simplemente se la pasaban jugando juegos online, hablando, intercambiando canciones. Pero de alguna manera, todo aquello resultaba profundo.

¿Lo amaba? ¿Realmente lo amaba? ¿O sólo se trataba de una atracción pasajera, una entre muchísimas más?

Acostada boca abajo, hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Pequeños rasgos de otoño empezaban a asomarse, dando paso a un hermoso paisaje de hojas amarillentas y naranjas; como el fuego captado en lo frondoso de los árboles. Las pequeñas hojas empezaban a caerse como lágrimas en dirección al suelo húmedo, dando paso al frío y el aire fresco.

A Tomoko le gustaba el otoño. La gama de colores, la temperatura que le permitía encogerse en una mantita y tomar mucho café. Todo le parecía muy surreal.

« _Mierda. ¿Me haces ponerme cursi? Entonces tal vez sea que eres aún más irresistible para mí de lo que yo pensaba_ ».

Las palabras le cayeron como una ola de calidez envolvente y tenue, dulce como el azúcar e intensa como la cafeína.

« _¿Qué quieres decir?_ » se atrevió a preguntar.

No sabía si quería leer la respuesta. Sólo apretó los labios y se levantó abruptamente de la cama, con el aparato extremadamente cerca de la cara.

Contó hasta diez.

« _Es que… creo que me tienes loco. No sé cómo explicarlo. Digamos que te necesito incondicionalmente. Siempre estoy pendiente de ti, eres como mi soporte vital_ ».

Temblorosa, tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama y cubrirse el rostro para recuperar la tranquilidad, dejando su teléfono a un lado. Se sentía mareada y extremadamente acalorada. Como si estuviese al borde del colapso. Sus emociones estallaban como fuegos artificiales en su estómago y le pareció que era uno de los momentos más emocionantes de su vida.

No esperaba que él le dijera algo semejante, ni en un millón de años. Siempre pensó que entre más cosas le contaba sobre sí misma, más desprecio despertaba en él. Era lo normal, a la gente no suele gustarle las personas extrañas y morbosas. Pero Nai había atravesado todas sus barreras, todas sus murallas. Había excavado fondo en su ser y había encontrado un autoestima destrozado y un pequeño corazón humillado; solitario, carente de atención.

Respiró hondo, reuniendo coraje. Volvió a coger su teléfono móvil y decidió que quería serlo todo para él.

« _Yo también te necesito_ ».

« _¿Más que tus mangas yaoi?_ ».

Tomoko sonrío, enternecida.

« _Es una decisión dura, pero creo que sí_ », bromeó « _Pero claro, a_ Usagi-san _nadie lo toca_ ».

« _Eres una tonta_ ».

« _Entonces, ¿nos queremos o qué?_ »

« _No lo sé. Simplemente quiero estar siempre contigo_ ».

Tomoko se estremeció.

« _Estoy dispuesta a ser tu oxígeno_ ».

« _Y yo seré tu gravedad_ ».

 **…**

* * *

No podía dormir, por nada del mundo. Pensó en él gran parte de la noche, como si su cabeza lo siguiera a todo momento. Como si su existencia estuviese meramente programada para necesitarlo, para hundirse en su esencia tan atrayente.

Se sentía al límite.

Y quería saborear sus palabras, una y otra vez. Se las repetía en su mente, como si se tratara de un conjuro tranquilizante.

Tomó su teléfono celular, con una sonrisa atontada. Para su extrañeza, tenía dos mensajes directos, de esos por los cuales uno paga para enviar. Y no eran de Nai.

—Necesito hablar contigo —leyó en voz alta. Era el primero, y vio que fue enviado durante el día. Y recién a las cuatro de la mañana lo había encontrado. Genial.

Lo miró con detenimiento. En la parte de abajo estaba firmado con el nombre que le resolvía el dilema del número desconocido. Junto a un emoticón adorable, aparecía el nombre de Megumi.

Alejó el teléfono celular como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en un objeto radiactivo. ¿Qué quería hablar con ella esa perra? Por lo que sabía, sólo se trataba de un ser hueco que sólo piensa en maquillaje y manicura.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió borrar el mensaje de su buzón de entrada.

Luego, con menos espanto, abrió el segundo. Ese había sido enviado treinta minutos atrás, por lo que le sorprendió que alguien estuviese despierto a aquella hora.

Era Yume.

Decía, explícitamente: _"Ayúdame… por favor. Estoy fuera"._

Tomoko se asomó por la ventana, su rostro se desarmó en el horror y prosiguió a ponerse una chaqueta sobre el pijama antes de echarse a correr escaleras abajo, sin importarle el escándalo que formó a su paso.

La desesperación corría por sus venas mientras se sentía morir durante cada segundo de demora. El trayecto se le hizo infinito.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta principal de un empujón y pudo correr a la acera, donde Yume estaba al borde del colapso, la tomó por los hombros y la miró con el terror impreso en sus ojos. No sabía consolar. No sabía qué hacer. Sólo pudo arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarla con torpeza.

A pesar de que ambas estaban sentadas sobre el suelo en una incómoda posición, a ninguna de las dos le importó. De hecho, cuando Tomoko notó que la sangre de la chica se le pegaba a la ropa, en vez de alejarse o sentir asco, la aferró con más fuerza.

—Ayúdame—sollozó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tembló en silencio.

Por sus brazos se deslizaba la sangre, poblando el suelo de gotitas color carmesí.

Los cortes; la carne abierta.

Autolesiones.

Moretones.

La luz de la habitación de Tomoki se encendió y ambas escucharon como el Kuroki menor realizaba una rápida carrera para ver que sucedía.

Yume se bajó las mangas y se escondió tras Tomoko, con sincero terror.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró él. Cuando se acercó más y pudo ver bien lo que sucedía, se paralizó.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos sabía con exactitud qué hacer, pero Tomoki las ayudó a pararse, por lo menos. Yume cedió a ser conducida al interior de la casa mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su sonrojado rostro y caían sin parar sobre el cemento de la acera.

Paso por paso. Momentos infinitos.

—¿Por qué? —le susurró Tomoko.

Cerraron la puerta tras la espalda de Yume. Ella arrastró los pies, caminando lentamente hasta el baño para limpiarse las heridas de los brazos.

—Lo necesitaba.

—No—intervino Tomoki—. Nadie lo necesita.

—Yo sí. Tal vez yo soy nadie.

Se encogió de hombros. Tomoko la acompañó, con el rostro aún deformado de la preocupación. Nunca esperó verla en semejante estado. Ella era linda e inteligente, podría tener una hermosa y sencilla vida. Pero sus brazos parecían cortados con la decisión de un suicida.

Decidiendo hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, Yume se introdujo en el baño mientras Tomoko corría a buscarle alguna camiseta limpia. Su chaleco gris presentaba serias manchas de sangre en el sector del antebrazo.

Se lo quitó, juntando la puerta para que Tomoki no la viera. Cuando prosiguió a sacarse la camiseta, se dio cuenta de que los cortes seguían sangrando.

Tomoko regresó con una camisa en la mano y se introdujo con ella en el estrecho espacio entre la puerta y la bañera. Tomoki se puso a esperar afuera con los brazos cruzados. No sabía porque estaba preocupado, si no era para nada asunto suyo. Tal vez alguien importante para su hermana también resultaba ser importante para él.

Se estremeció. Luego se puso a pensar en Momoko.

Quería hablar con ella. Quería abrazarla, tenerla. Casi de la misma forma en la que deseaba estrechar a Tomoko entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que las sensaciones eran completamente diferentes.

Momoko; la que estremecía su alma.

Tomoko; la dulce tortura prohibida.

Sabía que no era momento para pensar en ello. La amiga de su hermana mayor estaba prácticamente desangrándose en el baño mientras Tomoko la provisionaba de unas vagas vendas sobre las serias heridas que ella misma se había hecho.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tomoki vio a Yume con una polera manchada de sangre en la mano. Era blanca y tenía estampada en el medio la frase " _life is art_ ".

En cambio, Tomoko le había prestado una camisa con una gigantesca cara de _Goku_ en el medio. Era normal, pensó, rodando los ojos.

Yume se limitó a bajarse la manga y apartar el rostro, tímidamente.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

—¿Es que acaso no tienes casa? —soltó Tomoki con cierta brusquedad.

Ella guardo un segundo de silencio. Su mano derecha presionaba la zona de los cortes, como si en el fondo, los odiara.

—Ya no quiero tenerla.

—Entremos—dijo Tomoko, abrazándose como si tuviese frío.

Yume le dedicó una leve mirada al menor y luego entró tras Tomoko, sujetándose de su camiseta como si fuese una niña caminando tras su madre.

Encendieron las luces de la sala de estar y echaron una mirada rápida a la habitación de sus padres para cerciorar que no se hubiesen levantado por el ruido. Les cerraron la puerta y prosiguieron a invitar a Yume a sentarse. Tomoki fue a servirle un vaso de jugo.

Parecía más tranquila, por lo menos.

La vieron poner los pies sobre el sillón y flexionar las rodillas para esconder el rostro entre ellas. Actuaba como un conejito aterrorizado.

—Lo siento—susurró—. Lo siento, por favor perdónenme.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —le pregunto Tomoko con nerviosismo.

—No quiero causarles problemas—se limpió una lagrima con el dorso de la mano—. Es que no aguantaba más… violencia. Mi padre está destruyendo mi vida por culpa de su alcoholismo… y sus golpes. Está lleno odio. Y yo no tengo forma de escapar de ello.

La Kuroki mayor se limitó a darle un abrazo de consuelo, torpemente. No sabía cómo hacer que una persona se tranquilizara. Nunca había tenido amigos con los cuales compartir sus penas. Claro, estaba Yuu-chan, pero su relación generalmente eran sólo sonrisas y charlas ligeras. Nada innecesariamente profundo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Tomoki se rascó la nuca. No podían simplemente echarla de la casa y mandarla al diablo

—Soy la mayor, yo manejaré la situación—la chica sonrío con suficiencia.

—Yume es un año mayor que tú—objetó Tomoki, arqueando las cejas.

—Tengo quince—susurró la susodicha en un hilo de voz.

Tomoko casi se ahoga en sus propias palabras. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Pensaste que tenía diecisiete? —la muchacha soltó una risita. Últimamente su rostro inexpresivo había quedado atrás—. Como mi nivel mental era superior al del resto, tuvieron que adelantarme dos años en la escuela. Debería estar en primero, pero voy en tercero.

—¡Tienes la edad de mi estúpido hermano menor!

Tomoki puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es momento para hablar de ello.

Tomoko, sintiéndose la más madura del lugar, apuntó a Tomoki estrictamente.

—Tú, perro, te vas a tu habitación—luego su dedo señaló a Yume—. Y tú duermes en mi cuarto conmigo.

Tomoki le dio una palmadita en la cabeza con los labios torcidos por su usual malhumor.

—Eh… lo siento pero—Yume hizo una pausa, indecisa—. No puedo dormir en la misma habitación que otra persona… tengo algo parecido a la claustrofobia, pero con la gente. Me basta dormir por aquí en el suelo.

Se miraron unos instantes. Tomoko frunció el ceño y trató de actuar como una buena amiga, pero no sabía en lo absoluto que debería hacer para cumplir ese papel. Su hermano menor _claro_ que tenía una idea. Y quizá sus pensamientos tuviesen propósitos más perversos que las sinceras ganas de ayudar a Yume que había experimentado segundos antes.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de Tomoko, sola—apartó el rostro, fingiendo indiferencia. Sin embargo, se aseguró lanzándole una mirada de reojo a su hermana, la cual no pareció tan convencida.

Yume lo miró por largos instantes, como si en su mente estuviese tratando de deducir una complicada ecuación. Tomoki se sintió descubierto, de pronto. Sin embargo, la chica no dijo nada y se limitó a esperar una respuesta positiva de Tomoko.

—Está bien. Confío en que no tocaras mis mangas.

Yume asintió como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—Comprendo. Y… gracias.

—No es nada—balbuceó Tomoko atropelladamente—. S-Somos amigas, ¿no?

Tomoki suavizó la mirada, sintiéndose afortunado de presenciar algo tan importante para Tomoko. Lo hacía sentir mucho más cercano a ella; a su círculo, a su mente.

La sonrisa suave y dulce que Yume esbozó llenó de calidez y emoción el rostro de la mayor. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan aceptada. Y tan necesaria.

 ** _…_**

* * *

Tomoko apuntó el suelo como si Tomoki se tratara de un perro.

—Yo en la cama, tú ahí.

—Es mi habitación—frunció el ceño.

Quería tenerla junto a él.

Pero en la cama. Y no en el ámbito sexual.

—¿No le dejarás tu suave y esponjosa cama a tu querida hermana mayor? —soltó, con burla.

—Duérmete. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—No dormiré en el suelo.

Tomoki suspiró. Tomoko podría perfectamente acomodarse en cualquier parte, por lo que sabía que aquellos reclamos eran parte de sus molestas bromas en su contra.

—Pues duerme en la cama—farfulló, fingiendo irritación.

No sabía cómo ejecutar su plan, de modo que simplemente estaba improvisando y alargando el momento.

La chica se sorprendió.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, pero tendrás que acomodar tu trasero junto al mío.

Lo más romántico del mundo.

Tomoko frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Quiero decir… no serás la única.

—Ten suerte con eso—la mayor se aseguró y se hizo un espacio dentro de la cama antes de que el otro cambiase de opinión—. Babeo mucho en la noche.

—Pues entonces yo también babearé—Tomoki apagó la luz, con una media sonrisa abarcando su rostro.

Cuando levantó las sabanas para entrar, notó que Tomoko se tensaba. E igualmente se dio cuenta de que él también estaba un poco rígido y nervioso. La cama estaba diseñada para una persona, por lo que resultaba inevitable que terminaran pegados.

—No vayas a tocar a tu hermana mayor—soltó ella con una risita nerviosa. Esos comentarios atribuían a su aspecto de chica rara. Y lo hacían sentir un completo pervertido.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran en lo absoluto… oscuras. Simplemente quería abrazarla y sentir su aroma; tocar su pelo, acariciar su piel al verla dormir. Acaparar su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Finalmente se acostó de lado, en dirección a la espalda de Tomoko, que se apegó a su abdomen por el peso de su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía con fuerza. Sentía como todo el estrés y el cansancio desaparecía como por arte de magia. Como se relajaba. Como las sensaciones lo inundaban como un estallido de colores en su interior.

El tiempo detenido.

Quería que durara para siempre. Quería tenerla cerca por diez, veinte, sesenta años más.

Quería fundirse en ella para siempre.

Y daría la vida por repetir ese momento en el futuro.

Deslizó la mano por su vientre plano, acariciando su cintura de paso. La sintió temblar.

—¿Qué haces? —Tomoko se dio vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara. Lo miró a través de sus pestañas, dejando que su cabello tapara su rostro. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo a los ojos. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Llegó a pensar que su hermano estaba tan necesitado que recurría a ella. Confusiones adolescentes. Una etapa.

Sonrío con amargura.

—Antes siempre dormíamos juntos, ¿te acuerdas? —se excusó.

A Tomoko le brillaron los ojos durante un segundo. Se permitió pensar que el Tomoki frente a ella era el mismo de antes. Que ya no era el hermano cruel y evasivo. Que volvía a quererla aunque sea un poco.

A pesar de ello, no podía perdonarle el abandono por el cual la había hecho pasar. Antes se había aprovechado bastante de la admiración de Tomoki, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo quisiera mucho más de lo que se quería a sí misma.

Recordó lo mucho que lo necesitó. En la escuela, se sentía excluida. Y él había sido su única esperanza para no verse tan sola. Había extrañado muchísimo las cartas que él escribía para ella en secreto con la intención de que nadie las leyera, pero que Tomoko terminaba encontrando de todas formas.

—Ya no es como antes—respondió, temblorosa.

—Sí, hemos cambiado. Pero no me importa en lo absoluto.

Tomoko se hundió aún más en la almohada y decidió no contestarle. Tomoki tampoco creyó que necesitaba una respuesta. Simplemente la cubrió más para que no pasara frío y esperó con paciencia a que ella se durmiera.

Acarició su cabello mientras el sueño lo arrastraba en silencio. Recordó algo; se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y apagó el despertador.

Luego pasó la mano tras su espalda y la atrajo a su pecho.

—Estoy condenado.

 ** _…_**

* * *

Se despertaron alrededor de las doce de la tarde. El despertador no había sonado y su madre probablemente se habría cansado de sacudir el bulto en la cama de Tomoko, sin darse cuenta de que no era precisamente su hija la que se encontraba bajo las sabanas.

A la habitación de Tomoki apenas le había echado un vistazo. Él era responsable y le iba bien en la escuela, por lo que le pareció que un día de descanso no le vendría nada mal. Ni siquiera reparó en que Tomoko se hallaba entre la pared y Tomoki, oculta bajo una almohada que probablemente se habría desacomodado durante la noche.

Aquello resultó bastante conveniente. Tanto que daba miedo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar encima mío?

Tomoki de nuevo con su humor de perros. Tomoko lo miró, burlonamente.

—¿Estás excitado?

—Esto no es _Kissxsis_.

Tomoko se sorprendió de que entendiera su parodia siendo que Tomoki no era precisamente un _otaku_ de nivel avanzado. O al menos eso creía.

En Kissxsis las hermanas del protagonista se colan en su cama y suelen intentar provocarlo sexualmente. Pero quizá ella era lo suficientemente repelente que no podía excitar ni a su hermano menor. De cualquier forma, ¿no debería considerar eso como algo asqueroso?

—¿Cómo conoces la serie?

Tomoki se sentó abruptamente en la cama, haciendo caer a su hermana a un lado. Guardó silencio.

—No sabía que te gustara el incesto—añadió la mayor, incomoda.

Tenía motivos para ponerse a temblar de miedo. Nunca imaginó a Tomoki viendo ese tipo de cosas, siendo que tenía una hermana del sexo opuesto; en su cama, con la nariz contra su almohada.

Tomoko se levantó y se deslizó hacia fuera, tratando de no rozar el cuerpo de Tomoki. Una vez de pie, tiró hacia abajo su camiseta negra, estirando el estampado de su banda favorita e intentando cubrirse más allá de lo que sus pequeños pantaloncillos cortos podían tapar.

Luego de eso salió de la habitación para ir a ver como estaba Yume, aun intranquila. No podía evitarlo; estaba segura de que amaba a Nai, pero su hermano provocaba sensaciones cada vez más raras en su interior. Sin embargo, sólo le quedaba bloquearlas y esconderlas en lo más profundo de su ser. Trataba de recordar lo mal que siempre la trataba y la indiferencia con la que solía mirarla.

 _A la mierda con él_ , pensó; _después_ _de todo es mi estúpido hermano menor._

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sin saber que esperar. Seguía tanteando terreno peligroso. Y se sentía más afortunada que nunca. La sola idea de saber que ayudaba a una amiga la llenaba del placer de la victoria, como si estuviese por fin saliendo de su vida aburrida y solitaria. Ya no sería la _ocupa-sillas_ ; sino que se convertiría en la amiga de una chica conocida en la escuela, por más que fuese para mal. Eso le bastaba, por ahora.

Cuando vio a Yume sentada en la cama, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró.

Parecía una princesa. El cabello azul medianamente largo acariciaba sus mejillas y sus hombros. La mirada, baja, se ocultaba bajo unas pestañas abundantes y curvas. El problema es que no tenía una corona ni la postura de alguien que se quiere lo suficiente como para gobernar a otros. Sus finos dedos acariciaban los cortes, lo suficientemente profundos como para dejar una marca de por vida y lo insuficientemente severos como para cumplir sus intenciones suicidas.

Yume alzó la vista levemente para mirarla un segundo. Luego sus ojos volvieron a observar sus heridas.

—Sólo un poco más—dijo—. Hubiese muerto de una vez. Bueno, no _"de una vez"_. He muerto miles de veces. Y después de morir quieres seguir, pero el sol vuelve a salir y yo vuelvo a caer…

Tomoko tembló de solo imaginar el frustrante cuadro de la vida de Yume si ella llegó al límite de querer matarse, acabar con todo. Debe ser horrible para ella. O simplemente perturbador, nocivo. No sabía que pensar; ni qué hacer.

Nunca la hubiese imaginado como una chica suicida.

Siempre era dulcemente inexpresiva, torpe, inexperta emocionalmente. Pero ahora tenía cortes en los brazos y una mirada vacía surcando sus ojos color caramelo.

Los moretones coloreaban sus piernas como nebulosas violetas y rojizas.

—Todo esto es muy _emo_ —se río Yume, irónicamente.

Tomoko volvió a temblar con nerviosismo. Decidió, luego de unos instantes, sentarse a su lado sobre las sabanas desordenadas de su cama. Se apegó a ella, como si tuviese miedo.

La popularidad en momentos como aquellos pasaba a segundo plano. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez hay cosas mucho más importantes, trasfondos que la mayoría no se atreve a escarbar. Sobre la capa de los grupos sociales escolares (los nerds, los deportistas, los populares, los cerebritos, los marginados) hay vidas únicas. Personas individuales. Gente con alma y con su propia historia.

Le gustaría ayudar. Desearía tener el conocimiento de un psicólogo exitoso y un psiquiatra titulado. Pero no; sólo era una chica más que le podía dar el discursito de "no importa lo que te digan los demás". Siendo claramente una grandísima hipócrita. Tomoko sólo pensaba en maquillaje, zapatos, en ser la mejor, en tener amigos. En lograr una vida adolescente interesante.

Y claro, en Nai. Él siempre estaba en su cabeza. Estaba en todas partes. Nai era su secreto, su mundo personal, su existencia en sí. Quería fundirse en él.

Pero también quería ayudar. Ayudar a alguien. Sonaba muy noble y muy poco propio de ella. Solía mandarlos a todos a la mierda y aprovecharse de los más cercanos para buscar un camino hacia la popularidad. De hecho, lo había hecho con su hermano y con Yuu-chan. Con el internet. Con todo.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora entendía por qué Yume siempre llevaba manga larga a pesar de que aún quedaban leves resquicios de verano.

—Yo…—balbuceó—. Yo creo que te necesito.

Yume alzó el rostro y la miró con sorpresa. Claramente no esperaba una confesión tan sincera de su parte. Y le parecía un momento completamente importante a pesar de que Tomoko hablaba con el nerviosismo en niveles extremos.

—E-Eres una de las dos personas que… necesito—continúo.

La otra se atrevió a sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, frotando la mejilla en ese sector. Yume quería abrazarla, pero como ambas estaban sentadas una junta a la otra quedarían en una posición muy incómoda.

—¿Y quién es el otro?

Tomoko se sonrojó. No se sentía preparada para decirlo en voz alta. A penas en su mente podía admitir que estaba enamorada.

—Nai—susurró—, un amigo que solo conozco por internet…

—Oh.

—¿Es estúpido?

—Para nada. Sólo parece algo muy poco intenso. Y es muy fácil mentir o fingir una personalidad en internet.

—Eso me mataría—murmuró Tomoko, planteándose la situación mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos. Ni siquiera había calibrado las posibilidades. Era demasiado distraída como para terminar analizando tal cosa.

—Parece que te importa demasiado. ¿Estás enamorada o algo? —Yume volvió a su rostro habitual carente de emociones y acaricio con suavidad el cabello de Tomoko—. Creo que empiezo a conocerte. O quizá es que eres muy evidente.

—Supongo que ambas—evadió.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta?

—Em…—se encogió en sí misma. En ese momento quería matarlos a todos sádicamente y morir. Sentía la cara acalorada y el terror enviaba escalofríos a su espalda. Siempre quiso tener una conversación de chicas en una pijamada, y aunque aquello era algo relativamente parecido, no se había planteado lo difícil que podía llegar a ser para ella hablar de cosas tan personales. Cosas que escondía en lo más profundo de su ser— s-si…

Se le escapó.

Yume siguió acariciándola como si fuese una muñeca.

—Deberían verse lo antes posible. ¿Por qué no prueban con una webcam?

Tomoko estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para mostrarse frente a una cámara.

—Aún no.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Con sólo una mirada Tomoko respondió a su pregunta.

 ** _..._**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿se puede quedar algunos días? —preguntó Tomoki, mirando a su madre con cierto cansancio. Eso era algo que debería preguntar Tomoko, pero ella estaba oculta tras la espalda de Yume, quien había saludado con mucho respeto a la mujer anteriormente.

La madre de ambos los miró con el ceño fruncido y los obligó a explicarles la situación. Sólo pudieron decirle que Yume no tenía un lugar donde dormir. Tampoco querían obligar a la muchacha a vomitar toda su historia de una vez. Ella sólo podía apegar su cabeza contra la de Tomoko y restregar sus azulados cabellos contra el hombro de la mayor. Bastaba con eso.

Por alguna razón, a Tomoki no le molestaba la presencia de Yume. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Quizá su Haru interior le obligaba a sentir cierta empatía hacia ella.

—Prometo no causar problemas—soltó Yume mecánicamente. Todavía llevaba la camiseta que Tomoko le había prestado y estaba descalza—. No comeré. No respiraré su aire. No usaré su baño ni su cocina…

—Está bien, está bien—interrumpió la madre, desviando la vista hacia Tomoko—. ¿Es tu amiga?

La chica asintió.

—¿Es algo así como una pijamada?

Tomoko volvió a asentir, con más ímpetu. Yume se abrazó a ella.

—Me alegra un poco que finalmente hayas traído una amiga a casa…

—Oh, claro—cortó ella con timidez.

Tomoki puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dos días está bien? —frunció el ceño. Su madre era relativamente estricta, y el hecho de que esté dándole días libres a sus hijos a parte del fin de semana la hacía sentir un poco… extraña. Como si estuviera incentivando algo incorrecto.

—Claro—Tomoko celebró internamente su buena suerte. ¡Pequeñas vacaciones!

Miró a Yume y luego se sintió culpable de sentir alegría. Se supone que en momentos como esos las amigas se deben apoyar.

O al menos eso creía. Sí. Estaba casi segura.

Recordó, de pronto, el mensaje de texto de Megumi. No pudo sacárselo de la cabeza mientras subía con Yume las escaleras, ni cuando se sentó frente a la pantalla del computador.

A excepción del momento en el que sus ojos cayeron en la notificación de Skype.

Cuando veía sus mensajes, todo desaparecía.

Yume cerró la puerta y se quedaron solas. Se asomó por sobre el hombro de Tomoko.

—¿Tanto te interesa?

—¿Eh? n-no.

—Estás loca por él—susurró con su voz fría y suave—. ¿Sabes que puedo rastrear a quienquiera que esté al otro lado de la pantalla en unos minutos?

Tomoko se alteró y volteó a verla con los ojos chispeantes. Nuevamente, los fuegos artificiales explotaron en su interior, como una ola de calidez y euforia.

Saber dónde él vivía y acosarlo en secreto, además del lujo de conocer su identidad, le parecía algo excesivamente bueno. Demasiado. De hecho, ya lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Sólo necesitaba a Yume. Ella era su ángel; su hada madrina.

Le cedió la silla del computador y la dejó sentarse frente a la pantalla, ansiosa.

 ** _…_**

* * *

Tomoki tomó su teléfono celular y se echó boca abajo sobre la cama, sintiendo que ya no le importaba nada. La chica no había contestado. Mandó otro mensaje.

« _¿Sigues viva?_ ».

La respuesta fue inmediata. Se sorprendió.

« _Sip. Sigo aquí. Es sólo que estoy haciendo algo muy interesante_ ».

« _¿Interesante como qué?_ ».

« _Como rastrear a gente inocente_ ».

« _Me gustaría poder hacerlo. Hay muchos_ trolls _en internet a los cuales dan ganas de darles unas buenas patadas_ », respondió inocentemente.

Es que seguía medio atontado con la "confesión" que habían hecho horas antes. Sí, se habían dicho que se querían, lo cual se podía interpretar claramente como amor. O al menos para él era así. Pero, ¿qué seguía? No podían besarse ni nada por el estilo. Sólo podían hablar. Seguir hablando. Hasta que uno de los dos se aburra.

Desechó esa idea con terror.

« _Já_ ».

« _¿Já?_ ».

« _Exacto_ ».

« _Vaya_ ».

« _No sé qué decirte. Es incómodo_ », admitió ella.

Tomoki se estremeció.

« _¿Por qué dijimos que nos gustábamos?_ ».

« _Sí. Moriré de vergüenza_ ».

« _Entonces cava dos tumbas. Yo iré contigo_ ».

« _Eres un masoquista. Deberías tratar de alejarte de mí_ ».

« _Tal vez lo soy. Ahora sabes que me gusta el dolor_ ».

« _Já_ ».

Tomoki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrío, divertido.

« _Sí, já_ ».

 _ **...**_

* * *

Yume parpadeó, confundida. Se giró para ver a Tomoko, quien estaba sentada en la cama con el celular frente a la cara y una sonrisa atontada.

—Imposible. ¿Me habré equivocado en algo?

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro en la pantalla, abriendo y cerrando pestañas de programas descargados e instalados en milésimas de segundos.

Tomoko, mientras tanto, miraba su teléfono con ternura.

« _Mi pelo se ha vuelto una bestia_ ».

« _¿De qué color es tu pelo?_ », le preguntó Nai. De pronto la conversación pareció más seria. O esa impresión le dio.

« _Negro. Y tengo ojos verdes_ ».

No hubo respuesta. El mensaje aparecía como leído, y aquello le desesperó. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Es que acaso dar información física sobre si misma lo había perturbado? Después de todo, nunca hablaban sobre el mundo _"material"._

Porque eso no les importaba.

Sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Después de unos minutos, él finalmente respondió.

« _¿Tomoko?_ ».

Tuvo que apoyar los brazos sobre la cama para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Cómo es que él sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo es que podría haberla identificado entre miles de chicas con los mismos rasgos?

Tembló.

« _¿Cómo sabes…?_ ».

Se deshizo en el espanto, sintiéndose descubierta. Yume dio una vuelta en la silla giratoria, analizando la situación y confirmándo que no había ningún error.

—Las señales del chico con el que hablas proviene de esta misma casa.

¿Misma casa?

Yume se paró de la silla, impaciente. Luego salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta del Kuroki menor.

Tomoko tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que sucedía. Luego de instantes de estado de shock, y después de sacar conclusiones respecto a lo que Yume le había dicho, cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se apoyó en esta, desesperada; aterrorizada. Tomó el primer peluche que encontró y lo presionó contra su cara para no gritar.

Imposible. Increíble. Irrazonable. No podía creerlo.

De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué su hermano menor? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _ella_ la que siempre tenía que sufrir?

Reuniendo coraje, se acercó a la computadora. Confirmó aquello que tanto la asustaba y dejó caer el peluche que mantuvo apretando contra su pecho.

Su rostro deformado en el pánico. La ansiedad dirigió sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a jalarse el cabello con desesperación.

No era que estuviera asustada; trató de convencerse. Es sólo que tenía una horrible mezcla de vergüenza, incomodidad, y ganas de tirarse por la ventana —cosa que a ella le pasaba muy seguido—.

Y es que de todas las humillaciones silenciosas que estuvo pasando desde que inició su vida como chica de preparatoria, esta era la peor. Quería enterrarse y quedarse ahí hasta que los gusanos decidieran comérsela.

Hacerse bolita y morir; desaparecer. No podía soportar la situación.

Además, para empeorarlo todo, su estúpido hermano menor estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación con desgano, probablemente, pasando por las mimas dudas que tenía ella en aquellos momentos.

Tal vez estuviese con Yume. O tal vez ella hubiese huido, asqueada por una relación incestuosa.

No se dignó a moverse y él no quiso entrar.

—Hey—lo escuchó decir del otro lado. Sonaba muerto. Rendido.

Maldijo, odiando a su suerte, a todos los dioses, y a las figuritas de Eren y Mikasa que tenía sobre el escritorio; las cuales parecían mirarla como si le hicieran burla.

Pensó que era el mejor momento para correr desnuda por la calle, llamar a los aliens y pedirles por favor que la abdujeran y no la devolvieran nunca a su mundo de origen. Aunque también podría solucionarlo huyendo a la casa de Yuu-chan antes de que su hermano la atrapara en un intento de hablar el tema que ella quería con todas sus fuerzas evitar.

Se inclinó para desconectar la computadora sin importarle las significativas páginas rastreadoras y las ventanas de anime que había estado leyendo antes de enterarse del desastre que estuvo viviendo sin darse cuenta.

Entonces dijo lo único que se puede decir cuando descubres que el novio cibernético del cual estás enamorada resulta ser tu hermano:

—Voy a suicidarme.

Otro golpe en la puerta.

Lanzó el peluche contra esta.

—Voy a suicidarme—repitió.

No podía aguantar más.

Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo y las lágrimas se precipitaron desde sus ojos, como líneas azuladas enmarcando su rostro.

Tomó el teléfono celular que había soltado en algún momento de desesperación.

Trató de sonreír.

Y lo puso frente a su cara. Una barrera contra el resto del mundo.

 **|•Notita** :

Holap n_n. Traté de subirlo lo antes posible. ¿Qué tal? ¿Tomoki y Megumi? ¿Yume sufriendo?

Quise añadir el tema de Yume porque tengo bastante experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Además, quiero que este sea un fanfic en el que cualquier adolescente se pueda sentir identificado. No quiero que sea sólo romance y besos. Simplemente, me gustaría transformar un poco la temática del manga respecto a la popularidad y la sociedad en sí. No quiero que la historia pierda esa pizca de magia, la vaga esencia de Watamote que quiero conservar.

¿Fue un capitulo intenso? nwn, esa era la idea, shiiiiii uwu. Lamento también que sea muy largo.

Espero que tú, que estás leyendo esto, me des un momentito de felicidad y me dejes un review para este caramelito. No importa si tienes una cuenta o no, siempre se puede, por más que me dediques dos palabras solamente.

En fin nwn.

Frikezas varias:

 _Usagi-san:_ Personaje principal de Junjô Romántica, un anime yaoi. Digamos, simplemente, que es el "activo" en la relación chicoxchico.

 _Kissxsis:_ Un anime incesto.

 _Otaku:_ Creo que no es necesario explicar esto, pero son los adictos al anime y manga.

También dudo mucho que alguien no conozca a los _emos_ y a los _trolls_ , por lo que no los pondré. Si no lo sabes, para eso es Google y Yahoo respuestas n_n.

Cuídense todos nwn.


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nico Tanigawa.

 **Gracias a** : Mizore Ackerman, Meto14, Jose884, Anonima-Traumada, marialaurajs, Andy, Sharlette, ichijoji-kun, Hiro san, Core chocolate, Dana, Rizel Iwaki, kellyzelda1000, Kathy y LufFyzAm4. De verdad, gracias por apoyarme con sus lindos reviews, creo que me he enamorado de todos ustedes. Espero verlos de nuevo.

* * *

 _Pero los pensamientos que intentamos negar_

 _pasan factura a nuestras vidas_

 _avanzando penosamente en abismos de orgullo_

 _atrapados en mentes únicas._

 _—Portishead_

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular... trataré de olvidar.**

No fue a la escuela. Ni siquiera se levantó de la cama. Tampoco tuvo ganas de encender la computadora ni su teléfono celular.

Era tortuoso. Cada vez que veía su PC a un lado de la cama, recordaba a Nai. Y, por consiguiente, a Tomoki.

Sentía como si la conexión tan especial hubiese muerto. Ellos eran mucho más que novios o amigos. Se entendían, estaban dispuestos a todo el uno por el otro. Era como si hubiesen encontrado todo lo que necesitaban. Todo lo que anhelaban.

Se atraían como almas gemelas y polos opuestos al mismo tiempo.

Y todo eso se estaba desvaneciendo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y suspiró. Fue cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpecitos sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Inmediatamente se puso alerta, aterrorizada. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y era relativamente imposible que alguien llegara a la altura de su cuarto, a no ser que pudiese levitar o algo parecido.

Pensó en Happy de Fairy Tail. Ese gato volador podría estar tocando a través del vidrio. Definitivamente lo quería de mascota.

Giró el rostro lentamente para mirar a través de la ventana. Pero no era un objeto flotante ni un personaje de anime. Era Yume.

Dio un salto por el susto, maldiciendo a todo aquello que se le pasó por la cabeza. Casi se cayó de la cama. ¿Es que ahora su amiga se creía el hombre araña o qué?

Inmutable, estaba sujeta de una cuerda que caía desde el techo y tenía una paleta de dulce en la boca.

—Hola—murmuró mientras Tomoko abría la ventana.

—Diablos, deberías practicar deportes extremos. ¿No te da miedo caer?

Yume cada vez se le hacía más rara. Y no sabía si estaba loca o demasiado perturbada. Quizás ambas.

—Ya lo he hecho antes.

—No me extraña. ¿Con quién?

—Haru.

—¿El lindo presidente del consejo estudiantil? —recordó. Ese chico se parecía a uno de los personajes de sus juegos pervertidos. Empezó a babear.

—Sí. Descubrí que baila frente al espejo cuando cree que está solo.

Tomoko río tontamente. Eso era muy estúpido.

—Creo que quiero entrar—añadió. Metió una pierna y luego la otra, con la destreza de un ninja. Se soltó de la cuerda y, cuando se creyó segura con ambos pies sobre la cama, tropezó con la pierna de Tomoko y cayó accidentalmente sobre ella.

Ambas soltaron un leve quejido, ahogadas por la sorpresa. El rostro de Yume quedó justo en el pecho de la otra.

—Wow, eres realmente muy plana. Fue como caer sobre una tabla.

Tomoko se sintió profundamente ofendida y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, quitándosela de encima.

Luego recordó que era la única amiga que tenía, y por más perra que fuera, tenía que aguantar sus subnormalidades y sus comentarios excesivamente sinceros. Además de su rostro siempre inexpresivo y sus tendencias a llamar la atención de forma vergonzosa en público…

Tomoko suspiró. Eran muchos defectos juntos. Pero vamos, también tenía cosas buenas.

—Estúpida, mi pelo, idiota—dijo Yume, imitando el tono de diva característico de Megumi.

Eso la hizo reír.

Y mientras sonreía, se sintió feliz de tenerla. La hizo olvidar un momento el tema de Tomoki…

—Por cierto, hablando de ella—sacó un periódico de un pequeño bolso que caía junto a su diminuta falda de instituto—. Está en la primera plana junto con Tomoki.

Se lo tendió. Más que el periódico de la escuela, parecía una revista de chismes. En la descripción anunciaban como últimas noticias que la chica más popular y el deportista estrella de la escuela estaban ocultando su amor, hasta que salió a la luz a través de un romántico espectáculo.

—Lo repartieron hoy. No viniste a clases, así que pensé que querrías ver esto. También traje mis apuntes.

Yume dejó caer el palito de lo que antes era una paleta y sacó un chocolate del bolso.

—¿Quieres?

Tomoko estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Todo iba tan mal… sentía que todo el mundo se le venía abajo.

—¿Quieres? —repitió—. No entiendo muy bien por qué lloras, pero cuando estoy triste litros y litros de helado ayudan.

Ella terminó por recibir el chocolate.

—Para las penas el azúcar sirve.

Tomoko la miró, dudosa.

—Siempre estás comiendo dulces.

Yume se limitó a sonreír levemente.

* * *

Ese viernes fue una mierda. Uno de los peores días de su vida. Salió en el periódico de la escuela por un sucio chisme y Megumi lo había perseguido toda la mañana para quejarse. Además, Yume y Haru habían peleado más de lo usual. Cabe decir que ese día no podía ni siquiera soportarse a sí mismo.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el pecho vacío, como si hubiesen arrancado todo lo que llevaba en su interior. Pensaba en las noches de juegos, de risas, de agradables momentos en los que podía sentirla cerca; y no se podía creer que eso no volvería a suceder nunca más. Que todo había muerto junto a la realidad. A la verdad.

Había sido expulsado del mundo de Momoko. Y Tomoko había sido expulsada del mundo de Nai.

Dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Porque sabía que ya no podrían verse de la misma forma.

Era su hermana. No podía amarla. La necesitaba, pero era algo anormal, una relación pecaminosa. Debería sentir asco, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella. En lo mucho que quería a Momoko y en lo cerca que siempre había estado. Apenas podía creerse que era su hermana la que había escrito tan valiosas palabras.

Irónicamente, la persona a la que le estaba entregando su mundo por completo era Tomoko.

Entró en la casa con rostro sombrío. Lo primero que vio fue a su madre dando saltitos en la cocina. Había un montón de helado en el mesón. Y a un lado estaba Yume mirando a la mujer seriamente, ignorando que los restos de chocolate que le habían quedado alrededor de la boca la hacían lucir particularmente ridícula. Tomoki se paralizó y por un momento se tentó a devolverse.

Pero ya lo habían detectado.

La chica de cabello azul volteó a verlo y parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Hola, hermanito menor.

—Tomoki—llamó su madre, sonriendo—, Tomoko está enferma y su amiga la vino a ver. Esta sociabilizando, ¿no es genial?

Él asintió lentamente, sin querer decir nada.

—¿Qué hay con esa cara larga? ¿Peleaste con tu novia?

—No estoy de humor.

—Megumi no es su novia—dijo Yume, mirando por las escaleras por si su amiga bajaba—. Esa perra sólo está utilizándolo para ganar fama en el periódico.

Tomoki asintió frenéticamente.

—No es mi novia.

Su madre decidió ignorar el comentario de la chica.

—De cualquier forma, deberías ir a ver a tu hermana, se siente mal.

Yume lo miró directamente unos segundos.

—Deberías hablar con la hermanita mayor. Te necesita.

¿Necesitar?

Le lanzó una última mirada a Yume, como entendiendo la indirecta, y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Dejó caer su bolso y trató de calmar su respiración. Estaba nervioso; asustado.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?

Cerró los ojos. Mandó todo a la mierda en medio de la desesperación y abrió la puerta.

—Yume, ¿ya están…?—se detuvo. Tomoko abrió mucho los ojos y se puso a temblar—. Eh…

De pie, ella le dio la espalda. Balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles y luego se quedó en completo silencio.

Parecía un animalito asustado. Tomoki no supo si en ese momento sentía ternura o devoción.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Lo que hacía estaba mal y era un idiota por no controlarse. Por no dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

Sólo quería… un segundo. Un momento para detenerse y mirarla. Para recordarlo todo. Para desearla. Luego fingiría que nada había pasado y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Oye—se acercó.

Le tomó la mano y se sorprendió por lo pequeña y suave que era.

Hace años que no la había tocado de esa forma.

La reacción fue instantánea. Tomoko hizo el ademán de alejarse, pero Tomoki la soltó y puso la mano sobre su hombro para girarla en su dirección.

Se miraron. Ella bajó la vista. Y sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder.

—Nai…

—Momoko…

Otro gran instante de silencio.

Verla y sentirla era demasiado para él. Quería ahogarse en su esencia. Tener todo de ella. Aunque fuese sólo una vez.

Dio un paso más, preso del nerviosismo. Sintió su aliento y eso lo dejó por las nubes. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba loco por Tomoko.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya. Sus cuerpos tocándose levemente.

Tenían que hablar al respecto. No podían quedarse así. Tenían que terminar con todo.

—Y-Yo…—murmuró ella. Dejó caer la vista sobre los labios de Tomoki. Se sintió hipnotizada.

Él decidió que quería hacerlo lento, tortuoso. Deslizó las manos por su cintura y cerró los ojos. Tomoko estaba tan asustada que no podría moverse por más que lo quisiera. Pero no estaba segura de querer alejarse. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese Tomoki.

Su hermano se atrevió a sonreír junto antes de rozar sus labios contra los suyos. Delicadamente, sin prisas. Era algo que había deseado tanto tiempo… tantos años. Y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, no podía controlar el impulso.

Mordió su labio inferior.

—Siempre fuiste tú.

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Siempre fuiste tú—repitió.

Tomoko asintió, temblorosa. No sabía que sentir. Su pecho vibraba con ligereza, explotando como fuegos artificiales en oleadas de calor. Quiso más. Se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios.

Iban a morir de felicidad.

Pero no podían.

No debían.

Estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin poder amarse. Como familia.

Tomoki dejó caer una lágrima. Y se sintió como un niño desamparado, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Contradictoriamente, se alejó. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Esto es asqueroso—mintió, tragándose la angustia—. Por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme.

La miró como si de verdad se sintiera resentido y se encaminó a la puerta, cerrando con fuerza.

Tomoko retrocedió y cayó sentada sobre la cama, sin entender su actitud confusa. Todo se desmoronó tan rápido como empezó.

* * *

—Eres popular.

Ella la miró con ilusión, pero segundos después sus ojos se apagaron. No podía evitar recordar.

—Tener amigos es algo cansador.

Siempre hay que estar pensando en cómo actuar. En no decepcionar. Preocuparse por alguien que no fuera ella. Pero era algo que había anhelado con tantas fuerzas que no pudo evitar verlo como algo positivo.

Esperaba poder superar a Megumi. Claro, esa perra no era nada en comparación con ella. Sólo las putas usan el truco de la falda corta y el maquillaje. Tomoko por su parte quería lucirse de otro modo. Deseaba que las personas la quisieran por como ella realmente era. De forma menos superficial. Así sería más satisfactorio.

Pensó en todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando a alguien que la viera. Que se fijara en ella. Y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

Tomoko era bastante torpe, tonta, y solía tener imaginación sólo para verse a sí misma como la chica más popular. También confundía la realidad con escenas de anime. Pero fuera de todo eso, también podía ser sincera y sensible.

—Para mí no es cansador tener a alguien que te escuche—dijo Yume.

Ella miró su almuerzo y decidió que no quería comer. La sesión de helado del día anterior la había dejado sin apetito. Pero se había divertido mucho devorando dulces, mientras ambas miraban anime. Por otro lado, le pareció muy cierto que el azúcar ayuda a tener más ánimo.

Tomoko sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en la escuela, siendo que se ausentó un solo día. Y ahí estaba ahora, en su salón de clases, con Yume a un lado.

De pronto vislumbró a Megumi en la puerta, girando la cabeza en varias direcciones, como si buscara a alguien. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Tomoko, caminó con decisión y la miró con rencor.

—¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Tomoki? —vociferó. Ella se quedó quieta, demasiado sorprendida como para responder— ¡Contesta!

Los demás chicos que se encontraban en el salón la miraron, alarmados. Rápidamente se convirtieron en el centro de atención.

—Diablos, la perra se enojó—dijo Yume—. Pelea de gatas.

Tomoko no sabía cómo describir la situación. Era uno de esos momentos en los que te sientes tan inferior frente a una persona que tiene todo a su favor que te dan ganas de hacerte pequeño y huir; como lo haría alguien insignificante. Luego pensaba en todo el tiempo en el que gastó tratando ser linda, llamativa, o atrayente. Ahora Yume y Nai se habían vuelto tan importantes que casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Y se dio cuenta de que siempre buscó satisfacer a otros. Mientras que lo que entra en juego tiene que ver con las personas que quería que la comprendieran: a ella misma y sus más cercanos, o al resto.

No obstante, ahora ser la número uno no era algo tan deseado. Obviamente, a cualquiera le gustaría destacar entre los demás, pero su concepto había cambiado. Ahora tenía la seguridad.

—¡Apuestas!—gritó Yume—. ¡Megumi o Tomoko! Dejen su dinero aquí.

Ambas la ignoraron.

—¿Te quedarás callada? Vaya, eres más patética que lo que creía.

Definitivamente quería enfrentarla.

—Y-Yo…no dejaré—susurró bajito—… que t-tengas a Tomoki.

Megumi se quedó callada un instante y acortó la poca distancia que las separaba, intimidando a la otra con su altura.

—Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de dejártelo fácil. Son hermanos, sabes, es imposible. ¿Por qué dices estupideces?

—P-Porque él es…—masculló. Su voz fue tomando fuerza— ¡Porque él es mío! ¡N-No lo toques!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. El grito de Tomoko resonó en el salón.

Se desahogó. Por fin.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por caer de sus ojos, brillantes y decididos. Megumi no cabía en si de la sorpresa, demasiado sorprendida como para emitir palabra alguna. Momentos después, sonrío de medio lado. Conocía a Tomoko desde pequeña, aunque ella no la recordara, y sabía que ella nunca hubiese dicho algo semejante años atrás. Había crecido. Por alguna razón, se sintió orgullosa de ella.

—Todo grabado.

Sacó de entre los pliegues de su falda su teléfono móvil y detuvo la grabación.

—Tomoki se alegrará de oír esto. Enloquecerá, sabes—agregó, agitando su cabello plateado. Definitivamente, grabarla había sido lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Tomoko negó con la cabeza rápidamente. No podía dejar que su hermano escuchara eso. Además de ser humillante, a ambos les dolería enfrentarse a lo ya dicho.

No se podían amar.

Pero se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, y ahora sentían que _necesitaban_ estar juntos. Más que a nada. Tenían un pasado y querían tener un futuro. Pero ambos se negaban a algo tan… prohibido. Tan pecaminoso.

El destino era cruel. Pero estaban dispuestos a arrastrarse por el infierno con tal de verse; de tocarse.

Su beso había sido tan puro. Tan emocionante. Tan lleno de alegría y tristeza. Toneladas de angustia.

Sólo debían volver a la relación distante que tenían antes de que todo sucediera. Pero Tomoko pensó que eso ya era un mundo aparte.

Y estaba tan asustada. De él y de todo lo que sentía.

—Te envié un mensaje de texto, ¿recuerdas? —Megumi se inclinó para quedar a su altura, bajando la voz para que nadie más la escuchara—. Quería decirte que amo a Tomoki más que a nada. Y tú estás en el camino. Me desharé de ti. Así que de ahora en adelante considérame una rival.

Tomoko se quedó sin palabras.

Fue cuando, de nueva cuenta, Haru entró en el salón irrumpiendo todo el ambiente.

—¡Yume, maldita! —caminó en su dirección—. ¿Apostando, eh? ¡Te estás pasando!

—Déjame en paz, todos estamos viendo la escena del año—le susurró con su rostro inexpresivo. Todo el mundo lo escuchó.

—¡Y tú! —apuntó a Megumi—. Nada de peleas, traje a tu noviecito para que te tranquilizaras.

Tomoki entró, con la vista perdida. Sentía que aquello ya lo había vivido antes.

Tomoko lo buscó con la mirada, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él la miró con frialdad. Como si hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo a aquellos días en que su relación era casi inexistente.

Ambos se morían por dentro.

Antes de que él pudiese hacer algo, Megumi rodeó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó la mejilla. Tomoki, sin ganas, correspondió tomándola por la cintura. No podía despegar la vista de su hermana.

Miradas vacías.

Tomoko sintió frío en su interior. Y vio como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

La situación no podía ser más desastrosa.

Pero los sentimientos no se habían perdido en el abismo. Seguían conectados, atrapados en el vínculo que desencadenaba las emociones más indescriptibles.

Se encontraban prisioneros de sus mentes únicas.

* * *

 **|•Notita:**

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes. Espero no haberlos decepcionado y muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí. No tuve ganas de escribir, cosa que nunca me había pasado, y tenía que actualizar en wattpad porque me ponían un poco bajo presión. Pero esta historia siempre será mi prioridad.

Mi vida es un desastre ahora mismo.

Si estás leyendo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que me dejes un lindo review, conejito rechonchito n_n. Me hacen muy feliz cuando comentan algo, cualquier cosa.

Lindo día, come rico y vive al máximo n_n. Saluditos


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nico Tanigawa.

 **¡Saluditos n_n! a** : shadowpirata, Ejeru Hijshikina J-san, Rizel Iwaki, marialaurajs, Jose884, ichijoji-kun, Anonima-Traumada, LufFyzAm4. ¡Gracias por dejar un review!

* * *

 _El amor es un arma,_

 _para matar o para herirse:_

 _en la pureza o en la sucia desesperanza…_

 _no somos nosotros quienes lo decidimos._

 _—yo…_

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular, lo amaré.**

Siempre fue lo mismo.

Ella era la niña invisible. La que no dejaba huellas. La que se escondía en las sombras.

Tenía que mirar a hurtadillas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando Tomoki le dio la espalda y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su hermana. Lo hacía con delicadeza, como si tuviera entre sus manos una joya delicada y especial. Parecían un príncipe y una princesa, pensó.

Estaban enredados por el hilo lamentoso del destino, el cual los alejaba de la misma forma en la que los unía. Y era precisamente el parecido familiar lo que los hacía lucir de esa forma. Como si encajaran perfectamente el uno en el otro.

La niña dejó que sus ojos azules, hermosos y transparentes, se llenaran de lágrimas. El pecho le ardía, y aunque sólo tenía ocho años, estaba convencida de que ese sería uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida.

Quería a Tomoki a su lado. Pero él amaba a su hermana de la forma en la que quería que la amara a ella.

Megumi cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente de su lindo rostro. Se odiaba a sí misma. Se sentía insegura. Creía que nadie la querría nunca.

Y a su padre, frío y agresivo, no le importaba nada de lo que ella sintiera. Se la quería llevar de Japón. Lejos de Tomoki.

El niño soltó a su hermana y ambos rieron. Cuando reparó en Megumi, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había echado a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —corrió en su dirección. Tomoko se distrajo y se alejó inocentemente, sin enterarse de nada.

—Somos buenos amigos—afirmó la niña, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Tomoki ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

—Sí.

—¿Los mejores?

—Los mejores.

Megumi se descubrió la cara e intentó sonreír. Tratando de suprimir su dolor, no le quedó otra opción más que cerrarse y alejarlo. Lo más que pudiese.

—Pues que mal. Ya no quiero volver a verte—mintió—. Me largo a Estados Unidos precisamente por eso.

—¿Qué?

—No vuelvas a hablarme.

Le dolía.

Tomoki la tomó por el brazo con fuerza y la sacudió, como si tratara de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Hablo en serio—se alejó—. Te estoy mandando al diablo, ¿eres tan estúpido que no puedes entenderlo? Creo que he empezado a odiarte.

Mentira.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Tomoki no pudo moverse.

No se volvieron a ver.

Megumi simplemente quería irse… y morir de dolor en soledad.

* * *

Pateó la pelota con fuerza, poniendo toda su energía en ello. El fútbol era una de las pocas cosas que lo apasionaban. Le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, a escapar del mundo un momento para centrar toda su atención en el partido.

Bajó la vista y se quedó mirando sus zapatillas. Estaban gastadas y empapadas de lodo.

—Hermanito menor.

Alguien a sus espaldas le toqueteó el hombro para llamar su atención, acto que le pareció muy molesto. Parpadeando repetidas veces y con algo de fastidio, se dio vuelta.

Era Yume.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero un helado de fresa. ¿Y tú?

Tomoki frunció levemente el ceño. Esa chica era tan impredecible e inoportuna que a estas alturas ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar sobre ella. Además, se le aparecía por todas partes. No sabía cómo Tomoko la soportaba.

—Quiero decir—trató de corregirse—. Vine por la hermanita mayor. Me mandó diciendo que no te dijera, pero quiere saber sobre ti. Te ha estado mirando todo el tiempo.

Había pasado una semana. No habían hablado, ni siquiera se habían dignado a mirarse. Y Tomoki todavía tenía esa sensación de calor en los labios.

Lo recordaba todos los días. Era el mejor beso de toda su vida.

—¿No te importa? Ya sabes…—susurró Tomoki, evaluando el rostro inexpresivo de Yume.

—¿Qué ustedes sean hermanos?

—Sí, eso.

—Al principio me sorprendí. Yo fui la que te rastreó, la que le dijo a Tomoko que el chico con el cual hablaba vivía en su misma casa.

Tomoki la miró con mayor atención, pasmado.

—A principio no entendía la situación. Soy mala con las emociones—prosiguió—. Pero quiero apoyarte a ti y a la hermanita mayor. Me ayudaron la otra vez, hasta me dejaron quedarme en su casa cuando yo estaba mal. Limpiaron la sangre de mis brazos. Por eso siento que les debo mucho, y el hecho de que ustedes se amen… no es malo.

—Nosotros no nos amamos—masculló precipitadamente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Yume ladeó el rostro con confusión.

—Sí se aman. Y no hay problema. He visto casos horribles. Incluso mi padre intento algo conmigo—sacudió la cabeza. De pronto el asco y el terror inundaron su rostro. Fue la primera vez que Tomoki la vio expresando una emoción.

—Ya veo. Tienes un trauma con eso. ¿Tomoko lo sabe?

—Sí, pero mencionó un anime en el cual el padre y la hija tienen sexo. A lo que voy es que ustedes son diferentes.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Claro que no eran diferentes. Irremediablemente, serían hermanos hasta la muerte. No podían liberarse del lazo sanguíneo por más que lo quisieran.

Lo malo es que Tomoki no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ella era su centro, su mundo completo.

Yume sacó una paleta de dulce y empezó a lamerla.

—Hay cosas peores.

Tomoki no se imaginaba algo más desastroso.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Las enfermedades mentales. ¿Sabes? La depresión y las ideas suicidas te carcomen. Siempre están ahí, y aunque intentes liberarte tarde o temprano vuelves a caer. La autolesión es un vicio y la angustia te mata lentamente. Es peor que agua en los pulmones y cáncer en la sangre.

Se compadeció de ella. Y más que lástima, era entendimiento. Se preguntó si en el futuro el incesto se considere una enfermedad mental. Si es así, él sería la persona más loca del mundo. Y no le importaba para nada.

—Tomoko es tonta y distraída, probablemente ni se dé cuenta, pero siempre estará contigo.

Yume asintió.

—Parece que la conoces más que nadie.

—Es normal. He pasado toda mi vida con ella.

* * *

Tomoko se acostó de lado en su cama y miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Estaba indecisa. No sabía si volver a entrar a Skype. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si Tomoki estaría ahí, quería comprobarlo, por más contradictorio y tortuoso que fuera. También, deseaba leer aquellas preciadas conversaciones que de pronto se habían quedado atrás.

Lo vio en línea. Su corazón latió rápidamente y no pudo evitar temblar, presa de una emoción desconocida. Una mezcla irreconocible de miedo, amor y dolor.

Estaba tentada a saludarlo. Quería ver si respondía, si sucedía algo. Pero sus dedos temblaban y apenas pudo teclear.

« _Hola…_ »

Silencio. Un instante de terror y arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? ¿Es que todavía no se cansaba de sufrir?

« _Tomoko, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?_ », respondió minutos después.

No tenía idea. Simplemente, estaba desesperada. Y, lamentablemente, muy enamorada.

De Nai y de Tomoki. La verdad es que no sabía si era lo mismo.

« _¿Por qué me besaste?_ ».

Seguro que eso no se lo esperaba. Ni ella misma lo había previsto. Era una pregunta que se había repetido tanto que ya hasta había perdido el sentido. Como cuando dices una palabra muchas veces y luego te parece extraña.

El punto es que estaba aterrorizada. Ni en un millón de años se hubiese atrevido a preguntarle eso en la cara, con su voz. Claro, era mucho más fácil escribir en soledad, tras una pantalla. Por el momento quería protegerse en eso.

Tristemente, siempre había sido su vía de escape. Estaba acostumbrada a ser como realmente era, pero sólo a través de un perfil en una red social. Fuera, en el mundo material, las cosas cambiaban completamente. Ni siquiera era capaz de expresarse bien.

Se refugiaba en la ilusión de la vida virtual. Vivía como si mirara a la distancia.

A pesar de que los separaba una fina pared. A pocos metros el uno del otro.

« _¿Eso? No fue nada. Pero si estás tan molesta por ello mejor olvídalo, porque no me disculparé_ ».

No quería una maldita disculpa. Tampoco estaba molesta.

Estuvo a punto de mencionarle que había sido su primer beso, pero se arrepintió. Probablemente él ya lo sabía.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que escribirle, a pesar de que fuesen tantos los pensamientos que atormentaban su conciencia.

« _Eres un idiota, Nai_ ».

« _Y tú eres una completa tonta_ ».

Se acomodó, haciéndose bolita. Con el celular entre las manos, volvió a sentirse como antes.

« _No tengo asco de ti_ ».

« _¿Odio, rencor, horror; o qué? Después de todo, soy tu estúpido hermano menor_ ».

Cerró los ojos un segundo. Luego sonrío, ya no tan asustada.

« _Todavía siento lo mismo_ ».

Esperó. Cada instante, viviéndolo lentamente. Y aunque se quedó horas mirando la ventana del chat, él nunca respondió.

* * *

Yume se inclinó en su dirección para eliminar la diferencia de altura. Se acercó tanto al rostro de Tomoko que ella tuvo que ladear el rostro para respirar.

—Te tengo que decir algo extremadamente importante. Pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto. Confío en ti.

La chica asintió, ansiosa. Iba a escuchar su primer secreto confidencial de amigas, algo que siempre se había imaginado como chismes y risas. Aunque creía que el ambiente no era el mejor —se hallaban con Haru a un lado, afuera de la oficina del director y en espera de un castigo para Yume tras ésta cometer uno de sus usuales desastres—, pero se conformaba.

—Mira, la verdad es que yo sé uno de los secretos más oscuros de Haru.

Ambas miraron al aludido sin disimulo alguno. El chico clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en ellas y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—Él es gay…

Tomoko se quedó pasmada.

—¡Yaoi! —exclamó.

Yume asintió frenéticamente.

—Y es el que recibe—apuntó el trasero de Haru.

—Demonios, eso me sorprendió.

El chico trató de controlar un tic histérico en el ojo. Había escuchado todo. Y los profesores que deambulaban por allí también. La mayoría se habían detenido a mirarlos.

—Yume…—empezó con tono de advertencia.

—Presente.

Tomoko se cubrió la boca, tratando de contener su risa. Terminó tosiendo sonoramente, configurando el sonido de fondo.

—¡No soy gay!

Justo el director abrió la puerta de su despacho.

—Yo lo vi, tenías un pene de plástico en tu habitación.

—¡Lo iba a vender! Era de mi hermana, y no era un pene de plástico, sino que un juguete.

—¿Eres un traficante de penes de plástico?

La figura del director se interpuso entre ambos. Su imponente presencia los silenció a todos. Haru se quedó petrificado, incrédulo. Miró a todos los profesores que los rodeaban y bajó la vista.

Eso no sería bueno para su puesto como presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—No puedo tolerar semejante vulgaridad en la escuela, frente a sus superiores—dijo en tono autoritario, el hombre. Las arrugas se le marcaron cuando frunció el ceño—. Usted se supone que debe ser un ejemplo, un estudiante modelo.

—Yo solo bromeaba—mintió Yume—, lo siento por incomodar a Haru, él solo trataba de corregirme y ponerme en mi lugar.

Tomoko se quedó boquiabierta.

El director tardó en tomar una decisión.

—De cualquier forma, ambos están castigados. Tendrán que limpiar los salones luego de la escuela.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió. Tomoki entró con una maestra, cargando un montón de papeles. Seguramente estaba ayudándola. Qué amable de su parte.

Tomoko pensó en lo pesado que era con ella y frunció el ceño.

A penas su hermano la vio, no soportó el contacto visual y bajó la mirada, como siempre pasaba. Era tan vergonzoso que dolía, y no podía evitar pensar en lo patética que era. Si tan sólo se atreviera… todo sería diferente.

Mientras ella se debatía en su interior, los profesores se dispersaban y el director volvía a su despacho. Haru caminó hacia Tomoki, farfullando groserías.

Yume le tomó la mano a Tomoko y se reunió con los chicos. Los cuatro salieron, en silencio.

—Tienes que acompañarme—suplicó Haru—. No puedo estar a solas con esta chica.

—Tú también tienes que estar conmigo—dijo Yume, guiñándole el ojo—. Estaremos los cuatro juntos.

Claro, como si fuera una buena noticia. Sería incomodo, horrorosamente e irrefutablemente incómodo. Todos tenían sus… diferencias.

Pero Tomoko sólo pudo pensar en que era una oportunidad para estar con Tomoki.

* * *

Se fue temprano de la escuela porque tenía planes. Corrió hasta casa, con un objetivo en mente. Se ponía a babear de sólo imaginarlo. Se sentía una completa _yandere **.**_ Y bueno, una grandísima pervertida, pero eso daba igual. Era lo suficientemente despreocupada como para no sentir culpa alguna. De hecho, no le importaba en absoluto nada de lo que su lado cuerdo podría decirle.

—Hagámoslo—dijo para sí misma.

Subió por las escaleras sin saludar a su madre. Nunca lo hacía. Y la mujer ya no se esforzaba en reclamar.

No eran la mejor familia del mundo.

Bueno, Tomoki era parte de su familia…

Sacudió la cabeza. Luego decidió centrarse.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, silenciosamente, a pesar de que sabía que nadie iba a escucharla. Él llegaría tarde por unas prácticas del club, así que podía tomarse su tiempo.

Caminó mirándolo todo como si fuese la primera vez que entraba ahí. Tras revolotear de un lado para otro, fijarse en su calendario los días que tenía libres, y husmear en el cajón de su ropa, prosiguió a mirar debajo de la cama para ver si ahí escondía su porno.

Últimamente los chicos lo esconden en los lugares más obvios.

Pero lo que encontró no fueron revistas eróticas, sino aquel aparato que tantas veces lo había visto utilizar. Su laptop. Seguramente, la que siempre usaba para hablar con ella. Lo miró con angustia y estiró el brazo para sacarlo.

Sentada en el suelo, levantó la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que no estaba apagado, sino que suspendido. Fue cosa de iniciar su cuenta (por suerte, sin contraseña) y ver lo que estuvo haciendo antes de cerrar la tapa.

Quería invadir su privacidad, pero no de forma tan excesiva como para revisar todo lo que tenía ahí. Sólo quería ver si había visto su último mensaje de Skype, aquel que nunca le respondió.

Lo primero que se encontró fue la ventana del navegador. Estaba abierta aquella red social en la cual se conocieron. En el perfil de Tomoko.

Ella sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Como no soportó mucho tiempo viendo eso, minimizó y, en cambio, abrió la ventana del Skype, presente en la barra inferior.

Tenía puesto su chat.

Tomoko leyó su último mensaje.

« _Todavía siento lo mismo_ ».

Bajó la vista, deprimida.

Se limitó a cerrar el computador portátil y dejarlo donde estaba, debajo de la cama. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Trató de no llorar.

Pequeña e indefensa, sentía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Se puso de pie y se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama de Tomoki. Era lo que más deseaba hacer cuando pensaba entrar en su habitación. Olía mucho a él. A su agradable aroma personal y un poco a su desodorante. Era una mezcla que le encantaba.

Se acostó de lado y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer con rapidez, humedeciendo la almohada. De pronto ya no quiso moverse de allí. Deseaba que el momento dudara para siempre. Quería imaginarse que él estaba ahí, acostado con ella, a pesar de que estaba tan lejos.

Soltó un pequeño sollozo. Los últimos rayos de sol se colaron por entre las cortinas y mientras Tomoko intentaba no dormirse, pidió un deseo.

* * *

Haru parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Te gusta tu hermana?

—No me gusta.

—Te dormiste en clase. Babeaste y mencionaste su nombre muchas veces, además dijiste que la amabas.

—Amor fraternal—se excusó.

Tomoki miró al frente y apretó con fuerza el puño. Haru le estaba acompañando a casa como pocas veces lo hacía y estaba arruinando el momento amistoso —cabe decir, extasiados por la puesta de sol y todo— con preguntas incomodas. Preguntas que lo asustaban en exceso. Nadie debería enterarse. Si Haru lo sabía, se alejaría de él.

—Dijiste que te casarías. Sabes, no es que sea religioso ni nada, pero el incesto es un poco… raro.

—No quiero hablar de esto—farfulló Tomoki, apartando la mirada.

—Entonces es cierto.

Se tardó en negarlo. La verdad es que ya ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Haru era inteligente y sus inconscientes señales habían sido estúpidamente obvias. Era su culpa por hablar dormido.

—Yo creo que mi prima es linda—se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes compararlo con lo que yo siento—admitió.

Haru guardó silencio.

—No sé si puedo aprobarlo del todo—miró de reojo a Tomoki, algo incómodo—, pero no soy quien para juzgarte. Siempre te apoyaré.

Tomoki dejó de caminar. Tensó la mandíbula, considerándose increíblemente débil. No sabía porque se sentía tan bien el hecho de tener a alguien que te diga que estará contigo, sin prejuicios, a pesar de lo que acababa de confesar. En esos momentos, estuvo absolutamente agradecido de tenerlo. Disminuía su miedo.

—Ustedes son tan liberales…—soltó.

—¿Ustedes? —Haru arqueó una ceja.

Ups.

—Yume también lo sabe.

—¿Qué diablos, Tomoki? —exclamó, incrédulo—. ¿Confías en ella?

—No, pero Tomoko sí—susurró—. Y admite que tú también lo haces.

Haru se sonrojó.

—Claro que no…—sacudió la cabeza—. Pero ese no es el tema. ¿Has pensado en lo que dirán tus padres si se enteran?

—Nunca lo harán—se irritó—. Aunque todo sería más fácil si no estuvieran.

La mirada de Haru se volvió sombría. Sus ojos verdes se apagaron, dándole un aspecto que a él le pareció algo aterrador.

No tenía padres.

Tomoki se arrepintió horriblemente de lo que dijo.

—Lo siento.

Antes de que Haru pudiera decir algo, una chica se interpuso entre ambos.

—Hola.

Era Megumi. Llevaba su cabello usualmente suelto amarrado en una larga trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y traía puesto su uniforme de porrista.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados al verla.

—Parece que interrumpo algo—sonrío—. No importa, de todas formas. Quería acompañarte camino a casa.

Ignoró a Haru y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo. Él se disculpó con la mirada y el otro se encogió de hombros, deseando olvidar el tema previo.

—Creo que me voy—dijo, levantando la mano a modo de despedida. No quería ver los intentos de Megumi por conquistar a Tomoki.

—Adiós, Haru—alcanzó a decir, justo cuando él se desviaba del camino.

Cuando el chico se perdió entre las calles, ella lo agarró con más fuerza, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

—Suéltame.

—Claro que no.

Tomoki forcejeó.

Megumi puso los ojos en blanco y lo liberó del agarre.

Él apartó el rostro con irritación y caminó más rápido, queriendo dejarla atrás.

Hubo un largo instante de silencio. No porque no supiesen que decir, ni porque quisieran disfrutar el momento. Es solo que sabían que, dijeran lo que dijeran, se engañarían a ellos mismos.

Aun así…

—Sabes… todos nos cansamos de mentir. Aunque intentes ignorarlo, llegará el día en que no puedas más—ella le lanzó una mirada discreta. Luego subió la vista al cielo como si reflejara toda la angustia de sus ojos en él—. Y en el momento en que te des cuenta de eso, tal vez será demasiado tarde.

Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Debió decirlo antes de irse de Japón. Aunque tenía la certeza de que no sería correspondida, era mucho mejor que arrepentirse años después. Ahora sentía que vagaba en una ilusión que debió haber perdido hace mucho.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

—Que te amo desde que tengo memoria.

Tomoki se detuvo, absorto. Megumi se paró frente a él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Desde que era pequeña.

—Pero tú siempre te quedabas callada cuando hablaba de… Tomoko.

—Me dolía muchísimo, pero sufría más por ti que por mí. Quiero decir que me dañaba el que tú no pudieses estar con ella más que el hecho de que yo no te importara. Quería que fueras feliz por sobre todo—su sonrisa se apagó—. Pero era tu hermana, y aunque ambos sabíamos que eso era algo que nunca pasaría y a pesar de que pensaba que serías más feliz si te enamoraras de mí… seguía apoyándote.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Tomoki, apenas— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

—No lo sé. Tal vez estoy volviendo a rendirme contigo—suspiró—. Y aunque no lo creas, estoy feliz de ver a Tomoko. Es linda y se ha vuelto muy madura. Estoy un poco… orgullosa de ella.

—Eso definitivamente no lo demuestras. Has cambiado mucho. Actúas como una princesa y todo aquello que no seas tú para ti es basura.

Megumi se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y soltó un bufido.

—No soy buena expresando lo que siento—masculló—. ¿Y qué si actúo así? Soy linda y tengo que aprovecharme de la gente envidiosa. Eso aprendí luego de sufrir tanto sintiéndome fea e inútil.

—No sé qué decirte—bajó la mirada, confundiéndose. Su cabeza en ese momento era un lío. Todo había sido tan repentino que le costaba asimilar cada cosa dicha. Megumi resultó ser una chica más compleja de lo que creyó.

—Dime que tanto amas a esa chica friki e impopular—enroscó un mechón de su cabello plateado que caía frente a su rostro, junto a la trenza; en uno de sus típicos movimientos engreídos.

Tomoki clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de Megumi, con certeza. No obstante, algo de miedo se asomaba en su expresión.

—Tanto que duele.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando entraron a la casa. El hogar de Megumi quedaba más allá, así que decidió acompañarlo y pasar a saludar a su madre antes de irse. Pero, al parecer, no fue una buena idea.

—Cada vez estás más linda—sonrío la madre de Tomoki, examinándola—. Y más alta. ¡Pareces una modelo!

El chico las miró con cansancio, de nueva cuenta, irritado. Solo quería ir a su habitación y navegar por internet. Además, necesitaba hacer la tarea. Como su madre ya se había rendido con Tomoko en cuanto a las calificaciones escolares, la presión caía sobre él.

Sus días como chico _normal_ de preparatoria se estaban esfumando entre la relación con su hermana, los desastres de Yume, y las confesiones de Megumi.

Terminaron los tres sentados en la mesa, cenando.

—¿Tus padres no tendrán problema con que llegues más tarde? —inquirió la mujer.

—Vivo sola—sonrío, mientras mascaba un pequeño trozo de pan.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

Tomoki escondió la cara en su taza de café. Según sabía, Megumi nunca había conocido a su madre y su padre fue el único que vivió siempre con ella, el mismo quien se la había llevado de Japón.

—Vivía con mi padre, pero me emancipé—dijo. Quiso obviar el pequeño detalle de que su padre había muerto hace ya unos años.

—Vaya, debes tenerlo difícil—la miró con cierta lástima, la madre de Tomoki—. Si fueras mi hija, iríamos de compras, veríamos películas los sábados y comeríamos galletitas mientras disfrutamos programas de chicos.

Todos los sueños de madre frustrados que no pudo cumplir porque a Tomoko nunca le gustaron esas cosas.

Tomoki apartó la mirada, aburrido, y se fijó en un reflejo azul que brillaba en la ventana. ¿Qué diablos…?

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Vio a Yume sosteniendo unos binoculares frente a su rostro, espiando.

Le hizo una seña para que se fuera, antes de que su madre la viera. La chica asintió y desapareció. Estaba seguro de que luego le diría a Tomoko que Megumi había estado en casa.

Suspiró.

—Sería divertido—sonrío Megumi, a pesar de que aquello le hiriera. Repentinamente, tuvo una idea para cambiar de tema; algo que le pareció interesante, aunque poco adecuado. Con la mirada atenta en la mujer, preguntó: — ¿Qué opina usted del incesto?

Tomoki se sintió morir en ese momento. Fulminó a Megumi con la mirada, queriendo callarla con cada partícula de su ser. ¿Cómo es que ella tenía el descaro de hacer eso en su presencia? Indignado, y claramente ofendido, se dispuso a mirar a su madre en busca de respuestas.

—Es algo que ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Pero sin duda, creo que es horrible. Si mis hijos estuvieran en esa situación…—miró a Tomoki, quien, intimidado, contuvo la respiración—, no podría aceptarlo.

Megumi, relajada, se encogió de hombros.

—Es similar a ser homosexual. Son mal vistos por la sociedad y por Dios. Rompen las reglas de lo normal. Es algo supuestamente prohibido. Pero son cosas inevitables.

—La homosexualidad es más aceptable—susurró la mujer.

—Incluso, hace mucho tiempo se casaban entre hermanos para mantener la sangre de la realeza, y nunca pasó nada malo—continúo Megumi.

—Sí, pero los hermanos no están hechos para estar juntos. Cualquier relación amorosa entre ellos es un error.

Sin querer dar pelea, la chica cedió ante la determinación de la madre, sabiendo que de todos modos sería inútil seguir discutiendo. Le dedicó a Tomoki una mirada triste y se levantó de la mesa.

—Disculpe, ¿podría pasar a ver a Tomoko antes de irme?

Tomoki no se cansaba de recibir sorpresas.

—No sabía que te llevabas bien con ella. Me alegra que por fin se relacione con otras chicas—sonrío, gustosa.

—¿Qué pasa si Tomoko está vestida con ropa de descanso, desarreglada y fea? A nadie le gustan las visitas sorpresa—trató de detenerla, Tomoki.

—Oh, también soy una chica, de seguro no le molesta.

Sin más, Megumi se perdió escaleras arriba, con solo un pensamiento en mente. Su intención no era darle otro enfrentamiento en el cual terminen peleándose como gatas rencorosas. Esta vez, quería demostrarle que su amor no era superficial, por más que lo pareciera.

Descaradamente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tomoko sin tocar y asomó la cabeza.

Vio a Yume acostada boca abajo en la cama, con un gato reposando en su espalda.

—Oh, la princesa en traje de porrista.

—Hola chica loca. ¿Está Tomoko?

—Se la comió el gato.

El animalito maulló. Era pequeño, negro, y tenía unos llamativos ojos verdes. Se parecía a Tomoko.

—¿De quién diablos es ese gato?

—Lo encontré hoy en la calle, estaba abandonado. Ahora es mío. Se llama Ñeñepo.

—Feo nombre.

—Es adorable—Yume infló las mejillas.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Estoy desde que terminaron las clases y yo no te vi entrar.

—Me metí por la ventana.

—Estamos en un segundo piso.

—Tengo mis técnicas.

—Eso es allanamiento de morada.

—Tomoko me lo permite.

—Las dos no tienen sentido de la razón. Como sea, si sigo hablando contigo se me pegará la estupidez.

—Según mi coeficiente intelectual, tú eres unas cuatro veces más estúpida que yo.

Megumi no supo qué responder a eso.

—Dime dónde está Tomoko.

—Tienes que esperar a que Ñeñepo haga popo. Recién entonces la verás.

—¿La estás insultando?

—Claro que no. Mejor ya ve a hacer cosas de chicas populares—la miró con inocencia—, como jugar piedra papel o tijera con chicos bonitos.

—Haré cosas mucho más interesantes. Cosas de las que no tienes idea, porque eres una nerd inteligente y marginada.

Yume la observó un par de segundos. Sus ojos, profundos, parecieron atravesarla; y su rostro inmutable le dejó en claro a Megumi que nada de lo que dijera le afectaría.

—No necesito nada de lo que tú tienes. Sólo eres una perra engreída.

Le gustaría ser como ella. A Yume no le interesaban las cosas superficiales. Vivía ignorando los detalles.

—Dile a Tomoko que no me rendiré aún. Y que soy mucho mejor que ella—sonrío de medio lado, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Yume se hundió en tal silencio que logró escuchar la respiración acompasada del gatito. Se había quedado dormido en su espalda.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Tomoko? —le preguntó él, ya en la puerta de entrada.

Megumi se quedó mirando el cielo. Un par de estrellas diminutas brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Ella no estaba en su habitación.

Tomoki se alarmó.

—¿Es una broma?

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él le cerró la puerta en la cara y corrió escaleras arriba para ver si su hermana se encontraba bien. La preocupación lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Y si andaba afuera a esas horas de la noche? Moriría si le pasaba algo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, de golpe.

—¿Tomoko?

—Oh, hermanito menor.

Yume lo saludó con la mano.

Él ni siquiera se preguntó por qué la chica estaba allí. Simplemente la miró, angustiado, y ella pareció entender los motivos de su desesperación.

—Está al lado—dijo, apuntando a la pared que separaba aquella habitación con la suya.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Tomoko en su cuarto? Más que tranquilizarlo, lo puso más nervioso aún. Tendría que enfrentarla, aunque sea para echarla.

Arrastrando los pies, pensó que tratar de alargar el trayecto casi inexistente no le serviría de nada. Inspiró aire rápidamente, tratando de reunir valor. Y atravesó la puerta.

La ventana abierta. La corriente de aire. La vaga iluminación de la luna. Y el pequeño cuerpo de Tomoko, acurrucado en su cama. El silencio era apenas interrumpido por su suave respiración.

Dormida parecía tan indefensa…

Verla liberó todo su estrés.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón brincaba, agitado. Pero no por el nerviosismo previo. Eran, simplemente, las emociones que ella le provocaba. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tomoko desataba un mundo mágico en su interior. Aquel lugar extraño y desconocido era lo que ambos habían creado. Lo que los conectaba.

Caminó lentamente hacía Tomoko, con las emociones desbordadas haciendo estragos por todas partes. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama y frente a ella. Quería detenerse y admirarla un momento.

Miró sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas.

Por Dios, la amaba demasiado.

Todo en ella le encantaba.

Levantó la mano y deslizó los dedos por sus labios. Tan suaves, tan tibios, tan deseables.

Sonrío. Era tan doloroso. El agujero en su pecho resultaba insoportable.

Se puso de pie y se subió delicadamente a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla. En ese momento, no quería ser consiente de nada. Alejarse de todo.

Se acostó detrás de ella. La espalda de Tomoko rozó su pecho, y él se fascinó con su calor. La rodeó con el brazo y enterró la nariz en su cabello.

Quería llenarse de ella.

Cerró los ojos. Deseaba estar así por siempre. Y nunca dejarla ir.

* * *

 **•Notita:**

Lo siento, sé que apareció mucho Megumi y que le di mucho protagonismo, pero ya en los próximos capítulos dejaré a Haru, Yume y Megumi un poco más en segundo plano. A no ser que a ustedes les gusten estos personajes y quieran que muestre un poquito más de ellos n_n

Yo vivo con el miedo de que los capítulos que voy publicando se les hagan aburridos, pero bue. ¿Está bien que los haga largos? nwn

Saluditos y besitos con musha musha baba a todos los que me dejaron review. Creo que contesté todos los contestables (?

Come rico, vive al máximo, y gracias por leer hasta aquí n_n/


	9. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nico Tanigawa.

* * *

 _Y puedes arrastrarme por el infierno,_

 _si eso significa que podré tomar tu mano._

—Follow you, BMTH

* * *

 **|Como no soy popular… seguiré adelante con esto.**

Era él. Lo sentía. Su cuerpo, de alguna extraña manera, lo reconocía. Y no sabía qué era lo que él tenía que la hacía volverse loca. Su esencia la inundaba por completo. Su calor, la mantenía protegida.

Quería estar ahí el resto de su vida. Olvidarse de todo. Alejar todas sus frustraciones para entregarse a aquella sensación tan especial que solo Tomoki le hacía sentir.

Le quitaba el aliento.

Hacía que todo tuviera vida.

Su mundo solitario, lleno de cosas superficiales e intentos fallidos de una deseada popularidad, quedaba como un triste pasado sin sentido.

Cuando estaba con él, todo encajaba.

Siempre, desde pequeña, pensó que quería a alguien especial. Un príncipe con ojos de distinto color. No el típico chico que todas deseaban.

Se giró suavemente sobre la cama para quedar frente a él. Dormía plácidamente.

Sabía que Tomoki no era quién estuvo buscando. No era el tipo de príncipe exótico. Parecía alguien completamente normal. Por ello, supo que la persona ideal no será necesariamente la misma de quién te enamorarás. Puedes pasarte toda la vida imaginando a aquel que podría ser tu pareja perfecta. Alguien que siempre deseaste. Pero tal vez, cuando esa persona llegue, no sientas nada por ella. Porque no eres tú quién elige a el que querrás entregarle tu mundo por completo.

Es tan espontáneo.

—Tomoki…—susurró.

Un chico común. Alguien que no llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, amaba cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sentimiento que él expresaba. Era diferente a su modo. Especial en cosas que nadie veía.

—Tomoko…—correspondió él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La mayor se estremeció. Un gran sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y un nudo en su garganta le imposibilitó soltar cualquier palabra.

¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierta?

—Yo…—apretó los labios con fuerza.

Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, trató de levantarse de la cama y huir, pero Tomoki afirmó el agarre en su cintura, empujándola en su dirección. Nuevamente quedó acostada de espaldas a él.

—Por favor, solo un momento más.

Se quedó quieta, sintiendo como él pasaba la nariz por su cuello.

—Estúpido hermano menor—masculló.

—Cállate—soltó, sonriendo de medio lado.

Las manos de Tomoki se deslizaron con suavidad desde su vientre hasta el sector de los pechos, haciéndola soltar una risa tonta.

—Hermanito, no sabía que querías ir tan rápido.

—¿Eh?

Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tocando.

—Uh, no me di cuenta.

—¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es que estás demasiado plana—se encogió de hombros, volviendo a recostarse.

—¡N-No me hables así, mocoso!

Tomoki bufó con desinterés, soltándola.

—No es mi culpa. Y si vas a gritar, ya vete, es sábado y quiero dormir.

Ella reparó en el ambiente por primera vez. Y, a juzgar por el sol, deberían ser aproximadamente las seis de la mañana. Miró hacia la puerta. Su madre no debería estar levantada aún. Sería mejor que se fuera de la habitación de Tomoki antes de que los encontrara.

—Me largo.

Se levantó de la cama con lentitud. No quería irse de ahí.

Deseaba estar pegada a la esencia de Tomoki por siempre.

Pero… las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—Pues vete—susurró él—. Olvida todo esto, solo estaba medio dormido. No te hagas ideas equivocadas.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó en ese instante. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero su mano se quedó congelada sobre el pomo.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

De cierta forma, sentía que había llorado mucho.

—¡Estúpido! —chilló.

Tomoki no se movió.

—Ya vete, molestas.

Tenía ganas de ir a pegarle un puñetazo en plan _One Punch_ con el fin de derrotarlo, pero en ese momento, sus rodillas temblaban y estaba segura de que no podría dar un solo paso sin caerse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

¿Y es que acaso había dejado de quererla por el simple hecho de ser ella? Sentía que para su hermano siempre fue una peste. Tal vez… sólo tal vez, si fuese más atractiva, él no se hubiese rendido aunque el lazo familiar los separara.

Pero era plana, y pequeña. Las ojeras resaltaban en su rostro. También, por el lado sentimental, era una basura. No sabía de emociones y vivía bajo sus propias opiniones, catalogando todo con calificativos superficiales y poco justos. Además, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ciertas situaciones; solía ponerse a llorar o a quedarse completamente en blanco. ¡Por Dios, aún no podía establecer una conversación normal con alguien que no fuese Yume!

—Tú… prefieres a alguien como Megumi, ¿cierto? Ella es sociable y bonita. ¡Pues vete con esa perra!

Lo vio apretar los puños. Con lentitud, bajó la cabeza y ella ya no fue capaz de ver su rostro.

—¿Por qué siempre la mencionas?

—Yo…

—Tú no entiendes nada.

Tomoko empezó a sentir miedo. Su tono de voz era tan potente, tan lleno de rabia; repleto de una impotencia que nunca pensó que viviera en él. Siempre parecía tan despreocupado, completamente indiferente.

Lo vio levantarse de la cama, aun con el flequillo cubriendo su cara. Se sintió diminuta frente a las fuertes emociones que Tomoki desbordaba.

—¡No entiendes nada!

Pateó con fuerza la pequeña estantería a su derecha. Los libros y los mangas se desplomaron ruidosamente por el suelo. Pero no fue suficiente. Golpeó la madera hasta que esta empezó a crujir.

Tomoko, temblando, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y lo miró con ese rostro tan característico de ella; una mezcla de lágrimas, vergüenza, frustración y pequeñas risas perturbadas.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se sentía tan angustiada.

¿Ella lo había provocado? ¿Todo era su culpa? ¿Era la responsable de que Tomoki guardara todo eso en su interior?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hermanito…

—¡No me llames así!

Subió el rostro y la miró a los ojos. Cuando empezó a avanzar en su dirección, Tomoko se aplastó aún más contra la puerta, como si quisiese fundirse en ella. Pero no tenía escapatoria.

Sus ojos grises la miraban con tanta intensidad. No podía dejar de hundirse en ellos. Era como si la consumiera.

Sintió las manos de Tomoki en los hombros. Su dedo pulgar encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de la clavícula, como si estuviese hecho para estar allí.

Él respiraba con dificultad.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de su aliento.

Estaba tan cerca…

Pero no tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño.

—Mierda—masculló—. No sé qué me pasa.

Tomoko abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando sus labios. Luego, se perdió en la oscuridad de su mirada. Al parecer, se había calmado. Pero la tristeza que le transmitía seguía allí.

—Es que estoy tan malditamente enamorado de ti…

Ella se estremeció al oírlo. Lo dijo de forma dolorosa, como si cada palabra pronunciada fuese una tortura. Sin embargo, algo en su tono le hizo pensar que no tenía intención de rendirse.

Aquella confesión fue como una explosión de felicidad. Lo esperó tanto que no sabía si era algo real o no. Sintiendo la emoción corriendo por sus venas, se atrevió a sonreír.

Presa de sus impulsos, se inclinó en su dirección, acortando la distancia. Y aunque sus labios se rozaron tan levemente, a ambos los hizo temblar.

—¿Tú… sientes algo por mí por más mínimo que sea?

El pánico la invadió. Era algo que quería callar por siempre, pero sentía que si no lo soltaba el nudo en su garganta se quedaría ahí permanentemente.

Inspiró profundo para llenarse de valor. Era momento de aclarar las cosas.

—Y-Yo… es que—balbuceó. Empezaba a sudar—. N-Nai, y tú… um, los qu-quiero a ambos. Esas dos facetas de ti… verlas, me…

Lo vio alzar las cejas. Estaba sorprendido de que no intentara escapar.

—M-Me hace feliz. Yo… quiero conocer… cada parte de ti. Y a-amarlas a todas.

No fue capaz de decir nada más. Tomoki la abrazó con fuerza, deslizando las manos por su espalda. Ella se sintió mucho más segura al ocultar el rostro en su pecho. Fue tranquilizador. Su olor… la mareaba.

Se sintió llena con su calor.

Y una mirada repleta de felicidad que le dedicó, iluminó el día de Tomoki.

 **•••**

Sentía que iba a explotar.

Quería llamar a Yume para contarle, pero cuando entró a su cuarto supo que no era necesario.

Ahí estaba, echada en la cama.

Fijándose en ella, notó que llevaba un vestido estilo gótico con encaje negro y morado, creando un lindo contraste con su piel extremadamente blanca. Calcetas altas y unos preciosos zapatos con plataforma.

—Te ves muy _dark_.

—Hoy me creo _hardcore._

Tomoko sonrío. Fue cuando un pequeño gatito salió de entre el revoltijo de sábanas que era su cama en esos momentos. Maulló agudamente. Ella se echó para atrás cuando Yume lo tomó y se lo extendió.

—Los animales me odian—afirmó, negándose.

Siempre que se acercaba a los gatos en la calle solían arañarla. Le gustaban los animales, pero al parecer ella tenía algo que los espantaba.

—Pero este es muy indefenso.

—¿Para qué trajiste un gato? ¿Quieres tener tu propio _Happy_?

—Ves mucho anime.

—Eh…

—Bueno, lo traje porque se parece a ti y a Tomoki. Pueden cuidarlo entre los dos.

Tomoko se sonrojó cuando pensó que sería como un hijo. Luego, procedió a imaginarse a Tomoki con orejas de gato, en plan _InuYasha, Ikuto, Tomoe…_ y bueno, muchos más.

—Aunque será raro que tengan un hijo gato. Podrían imaginarse que es mitad gato, pero uno de ustedes tendría que ser un gato… espera, ¿un humano puede tener sexo con un gato?

Por Dios, que rara era Yume.

—Ya sé que es biológica y físicamente imposible, pero tal vez por una inseminación artificial…—continuó.

—Eso es perturbador.

—¿Enserio? No me lo parece.

Bueno, para una chica así nada puede ser más morboso que ella misma.

Lo peor de todo es que su rostro inexpresivo la hacía dudar de sus palabras. A veces, simplemente Yume resulta ser chica incomprensible.

Pero, de cierto modo, aunque luzca tan fría, tiene cierta llama atrayente que te hace querer conocerla.

—De cualquier forma, ¿tiene nombre? —preguntó, sentándose en la cama junto al gato. Este se alejó, corriendo a las piernas de Yume. Trató de no mostrar su decepción—. Estúpido gato.

—Ñeñepo.

—¿Ñeñepo?

—Sí. Le queda.

Pasó la mano por el pelaje negro y el animalito empezó a ronronear instantáneamente.

—Suena raro.

Yume negó la cabeza. Iba a decir algo, pero a ambas les llamó la atención la repentina posición del gato.

—Creo que quiere hacer popo.

Tomoko la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Aquí no!

Yume le extendió el gatito.

—Te dejo esto a ti.

—¡Oye! Argh, maldición.

Tomó al gato y empezó a correr en círculos por su cuarto. Y, como momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, recurrió a la única opción que tenía.

Dando fuertes pasos, con la adrenalina a todo dar, salió al pasillo y entró a la habitación de al lado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar si es que Tomoki se encontraba allí, simplemente soltó a Ñeñepo y permitió que ensuciara la alfombra.

Suspiró con alivio. Había alcanzado a llegar.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —dijo Tomoki, todavía acostado sobre su cama. Abrió los ojos y vislumbró a su hermana parada cerca de la puerta.

—No vengas a tirarte pedos en mi habitación.

No había pensado en como enfrentaría a Tomoki. Estaba muy claro que él se enojaría y la mandaría a volar de una patada en el trasero.

—No fue ella—susurró Yume, entrando a la habitación con una máscara de gas.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso? Necesito una—gruñó Tomoki.

—Venía en la cajita junto al gato, cuando lo recogí. Ya entiendo por qué. Los que lo abandonaron son realmente amables.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirando al pequeño animal. No entendió como es que algo tan adorable había desechado semejante monstruosidad. Suspiró con mal humor, lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó pasárselo a Tomoko, pero esta no lo recibió.

—Si lo bañas pensaré en tomarlo.

—Los gatos no se bañan, Tomoko.

—Se limpian ellos mismos con su lengua—dijo Yume.

—Ya sólo toma esto y vete.

—Pero…

—Vete.

El gatito maulló.

Yume decidió intervenir.

—Es tu hijo. No puedes abandonarlo con su madre así como así. Tienes que pagar pensión alimenticia.

—A-Así es—apoyó Tomoko.

Él se quedó paralizado por semejante estupidez.

El gatito empezó a temblar. Acto seguido, escupió una bola de pelo sobre el pijama del chico.

Lo soltó con un quejido y se echó para atrás, pero apenas este aterrizó se volvió a acercar a él. Ronroneando, se frotó contra las piernas de Tomoki.

—Le agradas—dijo Yume, subiendo el dedo pulgar.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlas al diablo, pero miró por primera vez los ojos de Ñeñepo y se quedó sin palabras. Se parecía mucho a Tomoko. Era como su versión animal.

De pronto, quería conservarlo.

Estaba pensando en las posibilidades cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien más se introdujo en la habitación.

—Hola—dijo Haru con alegría. Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la inusual situación—… eh, ¿qué tipo de pijamada es esta?

Yume se quitó la máscara de gas y abrazó a Tomoko, como si quisiese protegerla del recién llegado. La chica sintió perfectamente como los pechos de su amiga se aplastaban contra ella, y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlos. Le recordaba mucho a aquellos momentos en los que Yuu-chan usaba ropa escotada y ella se la pasaba imaginando como sería palparlos. Pero estaba segura de que sería diferente. El busto de Yume era más pequeño, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para que desbordara levemente de sus manos.

Empezó a babear.

No era que le gustaran las chicas… simplemente, se sentía atraída a esas dos esponjosas montañitas.

—Haru es malo—susurró Yume.

Tomoko subió las manos disimuladamente, con la intención de tocarla. Un poquito. Eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿no?

—Tú eres una loca—se defendió el otro con tono infantil, apuntándola con el dedo.

Yume estaba distraída y era la ocasión perfecta. Estaba a punto…

—Tomoko, ¿qué haces? —dijo Tomoki, sonriendo de medio lado.

Oh.

Diablos.

Sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de Yume y no tenía escusa.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Un baile improvisado para eliminar la tensión?

Haru apareció por detrás y tomó a Yume de los hombros para alejarla de ella, como si Tomoko se tratase de un violador.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yume, ¿no te incomoda lo que acaba de hacer? —Haru frunció el ceño.

—Eh… ¿por qué habría de incomodarme? Sólo tocó una parte de mi cuerpo.

—No es lo mismo que te toque una mano a que te toque…eso.

Yume realmente no parecía entender.

—Es imposible que tengas diecisiete años y seas tan inocente—dijo con incredulidad.

—Tengo quince años.

Los hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, Haru era el único que no lo sabía.

—Es imposible… vas en tercero, un año arriba de Tomoko.

—Mis calificaciones siempre eran perfectas y me aburría mucho. Decidieron adelantarme dos años. Y bueno, aún todo me parece muy fácil.

El chico no pudo controlar un repentino tic en el ojo. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello café dorado.

—¿Entonces tienes mi edad?

—Sí.

—¿No eres la mayor de la habitación?

—Tomoko lo es.

De cierta forma, a Haru le perturbaba que Yume tuviera la misma edad que él. Era como si fuese mucho menos inalcanzable de lo que había creído.

—Es verdad que siempre te viste más pequeña.

—Es una _loli_ —dijo Tomoko.

—Una _loli_ gótica—agregó Tomoki.

Yume asintió.

—Soy ruda.

—Tienes cara de niña, eres bajita y tu cuerpo luce delgado y frágil. No eres una chica ruda—bufó Haru—. Las chicas rudas son atractivas y tú no eres para nada atractiva.

La chica hizo un puchero.

—Tonto Haru.

Qué tierna.

No se aguantó las ganas de apretarle las mejillas y jugar con ellas. La verdad, tenían una relación bastante contradictoria. Pero de cierta forma, le agradaba que todo fuese así. Cuando estaba con ella, nada tenía sentido. Nada seguía el orden de las cosas. Y eso le encantaba.

—Se gusssstan—susurró Tomoko con rostro pervertido.

Ñeñepo maulló y se acurrucó en la esquina de la habitación.

—¿Qué tal si salimos… los cuatro?

Se quedaron mirando a Tomoki por la repentina sugerencia. ¿Ellos cuatro, juntos? Estaban seguros de que no era una buena idea. Yume y Haru no hacen más que pelear; Tomoki y Tomoko tenían una relación realmente complicada… pero aun así, nadie se negó. Porque todos sintieron que era lo correcto.

Como si desde un principio, los cuatro estuviesen hechos para estar juntos.

—Comamos helado—sugirió Yume.

—Hace mucho frío—refutó Haru.

La chica sacó su billetera de un bolsillo oculto entre los pliegues del vestido.

—Yo invito. Realmente quiero helado. Y muchos dulces.

Los demás se limitaron a mirarla, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

 **•••**

Estaba acostumbrada a que todos voltearan a verla cuando caminaba por la calle. Pero en esos momentos, resultaba doloroso.

—Necesito comprar más agua y más frutas…—se dijo.

Siempre preocupada de lo mismo.

El rostro. El maquillaje. Las cremas. Los aceites para el cabello. El peso.

No comía prácticamente nada. De hecho, había olvidado la última vez que consumió un alimento grasoso o con altos niveles de azúcar. Los mareos por falta de energía se hacían cada vez más constantes. Todo por ser delgada y bonita. Todo para no ser criticada.

En un mundo lleno de gente superficial, aquellos sacrificios eran reglas de supervivencia.

No podía hacer otra cosa. Sólo… no quería que volvieran a molestarla otra vez. Ya no soportaría volver a ser rechazada.

Estaba oscureciendo.

Miró el cielo en busca de estrellas, pero sólo se encontró con pequeños copos de nieve descendiendo con suavidad desde las nubes.

Le gustaba la nieve. Era tan fría… igual que ella.

Recordaba que de pequeña siempre le decían que sus ojos son como el mar y que su cabello se asemeja a la nieve.

Tomoki siempre estuvo de acuerdo. Incluso, mencionó muchas veces que le gustaba el invierno precisamente porque los días nevados le recordaban a Megumi.

Retomó la caminata mientras trataba de reprimir el nudo en su garganta. Pero esta vez, se desvió de la acera y se detuvo en un pequeño parque desierto, oculto por la oscuridad de la noche.

Avanzó. Lentamente, su figura se perdió en la oscuridad. Fue cuando sus piernas no soportaron más y cayó sentada sobre el césped.

Temblaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras dejaba huir los sollozos que tanto tiempo estuvo negándose a soltar. Con fuerza se jaló el cabello y trató de ahogar su angustia en aquel desesperante dolor físico.

Estaba tan harta.

¿De qué le sirvió todo ese esfuerzo? No tenía amigos reales y la persona que siempre amó no se interesa para nada en su persona.

Sólo había conseguido estar aún más sola de lo que siempre estuvo.

Sin familia a quien saludar por las mañanas. Sin una madre que de consejos amorosos. Sin un padre sobreprotector. Sin hermanos con quienes pelear.

Su departamento por la noche seguía igual a como lo había dejado por la mañana. Oscuro. Desordenado. Sin el calor de nadie más.

Las lágrimas humedecieron su rostro. Una tras otra.

—Quiero… desaparecer.

Los copos de nieve caían sobre ella, impregnándose en su ropa y en su piel.

Se preguntó si alguien se preocuparía por ella si la viera llorar. Si es que alguien se detendría para ayudarla a levantarse.

Negó con la cabeza para sí misma.

¿Quién querría ayudar a una chica tan superficial, tan falsa?

—Um… oye, ¿estás bien?

Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aquella voz, tan cálida y dulce la obligó a subir la mirada. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero pudo percibir como una chica le extendía la mano para que se levantara.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no estaba bien.

Algo insegura tomó su mano con delicadeza. Ella jaló para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás herida?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Si hablaba, dejaría ir todo el llanto acumulado.

—¿Estás triste?

Por un segundo, no hizo nada.

Luego la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la intención tan pura de ayudar. La preocupación irracional.

Asintió.

—Tranquila—susurró, inclinándose para abrazarla—. Yo estoy aquí ahora, ¿bien? Me llamo Naruse Yuu, pero puedes llamarme Yuu-chan si quieres.

Megumi se desarmó en ese momento. Aferrándose a ella, se echó a llorar. Desgarradoramente.

Yuu se limitó a acariciarla y susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

 **•••**

Yume y Tomoki, apoyados en la pared, miraban como Haru y Tomoko se peleaban un peluche de _Gon_ en medio de la calle. Al parecer, ambos eran fanáticos de _Hunter x Hunter_.

—Tomoko está feliz—dijo Yume, sin ninguna emoción en particular—. Ahora se atreve a hablar con Haru.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Tomoki sin gran interés.

—Sí. Estuvo triste desde que supo que tú eres Nai.

Ese tema sí que le hizo poner toda su atención en las palabras de Yume.

—Espero que no haya sido porque te superó. Yo realmente quiero que ustedes estén juntos.

—Ese no es tu asunto.

—No te hagas el _tsundere_.

—No me hago el _tsundere._

—Me preocupa su cambio de ánimo.

Tomoki suspiró, mirándola. Sabía que para esa chica Tomoko era importante, y, además, aunque no quiera admitirlo, él también confiaba en ella. Yume era una persona realmente auténtica y especial. Tenía algo que te hacía querer estar con ella, a pesar de todos los desastres que causa a su alrededor.

—Digamos que se me salió algo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Una bubi?

—Serás tonta—masculló, con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado—. Le dije que… hum, bueno, eso.

—Creo que entiendo—susurró la chica bajando la mirada—. ¿Y qué te respondió?

—Creí que le daría asco. Pensaba que me diría que todo fue una broma para molestarme. Pero sabes, creo que fueron las palabras más hermosas que oí en toda mi vida.

Yume alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa realmente preciosa. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. Para él, que estaba acostumbrado a ver su rostro limpio de emociones, resultaba muy fuerte que ella se mostrara de esa forma.

—Estoy muy feliz—dijo con dulzura.

Tomoki miró el cielo. La nieve se había intensificado, haciendo que varios recuerdos de Megumi pasaran por su cabeza. Ese tipo de días siempre le recordaban a ella. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

Le gustaría poder compartir su actual felicidad con ella. Contarle lo que había pasado, como lo hubiera hecho si todo esto hubiese sucedido muchos años atrás.

Por fin había conseguido gustarle a Tomoko, aunque sea un poco.

Eso lo llenaba de energías para seguir. Y no detenerse jamás.

* * *

 **|•Notita:**

Hola, gente bonita n_n ya vine con un nuevo caramelito nwn. ¿Qué opinan de que llegó Yuu-chan a esta historia? Yo ya la extrañaba ñwñ.

Oh NECESITO COMPARTIR MI FELICIDAD CON USTEDES. ¡DogyKy o SekaiNoMizu en Deviantart, me hizo un hermoso fanart de Yume! Búsquenlo en Google como "Yume oc no me pertenece" y pasen a verlo que está muy bonito nwn.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, díganme qué les pareció porque adoro leer sus opiniones. Son mi droguita uwu.

Saluditos n_n/ come rico, vive al máximo, y nos vemos en el próximo caramelito.

 _Frikezas varias_ _:_

 _One Punch:_ One punch man. Estoy segura de haberlo mencionado en capítulos anteriores, pero es una serie de acción en el que el protagonista se caracteriza por vencer a sus enemigos de un solo puñetazo, y con bastante facilidad.

 _Dark, hardcore…:_ Es como el estilo gótico-rudo. Hardcore generalmente se usa para la música pesada como el metal, pero las personas hardcore podrían catalogarse como emos o punks. Pero, generalmente, alguien hardcore, es alguien rudo.

 _Happy:_ El gatito parlante y volador de Natsu ( _Fairy Tail_ ). Creo que también ya lo mencioné antes n_n.

 _InuYasha, Ikuto, Tomoe:_ Chicos del anime con orejitas de gato ñwñ. InuYasha, de la serie InuYasha (? Ikuto, de Shugo Chara y Tomoe de Kamisama Hajimemashita.

 _Loli:_ Una chica tierna, con aspecto de niña pequeña, generalmente con pechos pequeños y ojos grandes. Pequeñitas y delgadas. Una lolita.

 _Gon y Hunter x Hunter:_ Gon es el protagonista de esta serie. Seguro la mayoría aquí la conozca por su nombre en español "Cazador X".

 _Tsundere:_ Personalidad que parece agresiva y fría, malhumorada; pero que por dentro esconde sentimientos dulces y sensibles.


End file.
